


Only Fans

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/M, Fetish, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Mikasa empieza una cuenta en Only Fans. Su contenido es solo ella aplastando melones y calabazas con sus muslos en apretados y pequeños shorts. Pone cuidado de solo mostrarse de la cadera hacia abajo, para mantener un poco de su privacidad. Es una muy buena forma de aumentar su ingreso, y todo iba bien hasta que un día alguien la reconoce. Y no solo cualquier persona, sino su nuevo jefe, Levi Ackerman. (Prompt 42)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 50





	1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece por entero a Hajime Isayama.
> 
>  **Advertencia** : Fetiches. Eren x Armin, Levi x Mikasa.
> 
>  **Notas** : ¡Pedido de alguien que no quiere ser nombrada! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Espero que les guste y especialmente a ella. ¡Muchas gracias de ante mano por leer! Trataré de actualizar una vez por semana.

Mikasa tenía una historia de vida bastante dura, y eso la había forjado, tenía una personalidad muy particular. De pequeña le tocó presenciar cómo sus padres eran asesinados por delincuentes que querían robarles el auto. Ella salió ilesa, pero desde ese momento quedó a cargo de servicios sociales.

Tuvo la fortuna de que una familia la adoptara, pese a su edad. Es sabido que usualmente las familias prefieren adoptar bebés y salvarse de cargar con un peso. La habían escogido no solo porque tenían un hijo nacido en el mismo año, y sentían que se llevarían bien; la historia de Mikasa les había afectado y decidieron acogerla pese a que era una niña muy parca.

Los Jaeger fueron amables con ella desde el inicio, y su relación con su hermanastro fue extraña desde el comienzo. Ella lo quería como a un hermano de sangre, y más cuando sus padres adoptivos fallecieron en un accidente.

Parecía que la mala suerte acompañaba a Mikasa, pero se consolaba diciéndose que al menos lo tenía a Eren. Era su única familia, su única conexión firme en la vida. Desde adolescentes tuvieron que apañárselas solos, pero por suerte contaban con un amigo de la infancia. Armin era un chico muy inteligente, que siempre sabía dar buenos consejos, o al menos daba en la tecla y te ponía en su lugar si era necesario, con simples palabras.

Cuando los abuelos de Armin fallecieron y la casa quedó a su cargo no dudó en invitar a los hermanos a vivir con él. Ya no más depender del estado. Armin trabajaba media jornada en una veterinaria, además de estudiar dicha carrera, y en sus ratos libres ayudaba en un refugio de animales. No estaba mucho en casa, pese a que Eren se lo recriminase -que, por cierto, eran pareja-; Eren sentía que no pasaban juntos calidad de tiempo.

A Mikasa no le molestaba, cuando se enteró de que ellos dos estaban enrollados hasta le pareció esperable, sin saber por qué, pero el punto es que le resultó natural verlos como pareja y ya no como simples mejores amigos. Sentía que ese mote era una excusa para tapar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Así que al comienzo el único que trabajaba era Armin, pero él no podía costear todos los gastos. Eren no tardó en salir a buscar empleo de lo que fuera, le daba igual tener que ir a juntar cadáveres de animales a la autopista, pero comprendía que debía ayudar económicamente a su novio o no darían abasto.

Al final consiguió un trabajo sencillo, pero que le pagaban bien porque el lugar era uno de esos caros, bien tops. Repartía pedidos a todo el barrio en una moto prestada por uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad. Al menos sentía que hacía algo por la economía del hogar.

Mikasa, por su lado, estaba en un brete enorme. Había estado trabajando como maestranza para una empresa importante, pero su carácter le jugó una mala pasada. Cuando se trabaja de limpieza a veces hay que agachar la cabeza y hacer lo que el jefe dice. Bueno, Mikasa no agachaba la cabeza ni ante un rey, y ahí el problema.

Discutió por una tontería, por una limpieza en teoría mal hecha, y ella sabía que era muy buena limpiando, era como un don que tenía; aprendió a limpiar de chica cuando vivía con los Jaeger, lo hacía porque se sentía agradecida con esa familia por haberla acogido, así que de niña aprendió a limpiar a la perfección. Por esa razón no dudó en reaccionar para el carajo, ¿resultado? Ese mismo día le llegó la carta de despido.

Contaba con la indemnización, por supuesto, pero esta no era eterna. Apenas treinta mil sinas para sobrevivir hasta que consiguiera un nuevo empleo. Ella tenía muchos gastos, apenas tenía veinte años, pero se preocupaba por su salud, sin descontar los estudios.

Se había metido en la carrera de medicina, pensando que podría con eso, pero a veces la superaba. Se encontraba hasta el cuello, entre exámenes y trabajos por entregar. No era tan fácil como ella esperaba.

Aparte de hacer artes marciales dos veces por semana, también iba a un club a entrenar con un profesor particular. Fue una mañana de esas en la que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba derrapando en un pozo profundo.

Jean era su entrenador personal, nada más, aunque él la invitara a tomar tragos o a ir a comer, ella prefería mantener la distancia. Le pedía la rutina del día y a eso se abocaba. Aunque Jean se desvivía por atenderla, ella lo ignoraba para entrenar. Le buscaba dialogo, pero Mikasa se concentraba en las flexiones.

Esa mañana había ido con una calza corta con tribales verdes a los costados y un top de color verde también. Las zapatillas hacían juego. En ese sentido Mikasa era muy detallista, hasta la botella que llevaba hacía juego con sus prendas. Tenía como diez termos de diferentes colores.

—Buenos días, Mikasa —dijo Jean, quien dejó torpemente la botellita de agua sobre el mostrador para dedicarse pura y exclusivamente a ella, como cada mañana—; qué raro verte tan temprano.

—Últimamente me cuesta mucho dormir, así que aproveché —comentó, parca como siempre. No se le movía un músculo cuando hablaba. Miró el reloj, decía las ocho, a esa hora abría el gimnasio.

—Bueno, ¿estás lista? —consultó, palmeando las manos.

—Lista.

—Toco talón, me haces veinte de esas —comenzó a enumerar—; veinte de vela también. Todo veinte. Creo que podemos aumentar el número, estás en muy buena forma. —Nunca faltaba el halago.

—¿Qué más? —Sabía que Jean no le daría solo dos ejercicios y quería desviar el tema sobre si estaba en forma o no.

—Espinales alternados, veinte y veinte, así hacemos cuarenta —continuó— diagonal oblicuo, ¿te va cuarenta?

—Sí, ¿tres series o cuatro?

—Cuatro, tú puedes —la alentó—. Pero primero haz cinta para calentar un poco.

—Lo sabía, nunca me salvo de la cinta. —Le aburría hacer cinta, pero era necesario.

Cuando empezó, todo marchaba como un día normal, pero en cuanto comenzó a hacer las series de los ejercicios que Jean le programó empezó a sentirse mal. Le había bajado tanto la presión que tuvo que soltar la pesa y esta hizo un ruido seco en el piso, ruido que llamó la atención de quien siempre estaba atento a ella.

—¿Pasó algo? —consultó Jean acercándose a ella preocupado, mientras la muchacha se sentaba en una banqueta con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Las lesiones si bien no eran comunes en el gimnasio, solían darse. Podía tratarse de un ejercicio mal hecho, de algo muscular.

—No es nada grave, me bajó mucho la presión.

—¿Desayunaste antes de venir?

—Huevos revueltos con tomate —contestó ella—, pero ayer no cené. Puede ser eso.

—Tienes que cenar, Mikasa. Respeta al menos las cuatro comidas diarias; sabes que para entrenar a tu ritmo tienes que estar a pleno con ese tema.

—Lo sé, pero es que… —suspiró—. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré comer de arriba.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Se sentó en otra banqueta, para hablar del tema con ella, quería ser su confidente siempre. Por lo menos se conformaba con ser su mejor amigo o algo parecido.

—Ya sabes que me despidieron. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré seguir viniendo. Necesito un empleo. No solo para pagarme la comida, mi hermano y su novio no me van a matar de hambre, pero… —suspiró lánguidamente, agobiada.

—Entiendo, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa o que llame a alguien?

—No están ni Eren ni Armin, y tú tienes que trabajar. Me voy sola. No me va a pasar nada, solo es la presión.

—Toma mucha agua y come bien. Hazte un batido proteico.

—Adiós, Jean —dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su botella—. Nos vemos. Gracias y perdón.

—No pidas perdón, me preocupas. —Como la chica ya se estaba yendo por las escaleras acabó gritándole— ¡Mándame un Whatsapp cuando llegues a tu casa!

Mikasa salió del gimnasio al exterior y se sintió aún más abrumada; no era una calle muy transitada, pero los pocos coches que cruzaban, las voces de las personas a su alrededor, el griterío de niños, absolutamente todo, lo sentía acelerado. Sin darse cuenta estaba entrando en pánico. Comenzó a caminar rápido, para salir de ese lugar y refugiarse en su casa, era como si el mundo se hubiera convertido en su enemigo, cuando solo era ruido.

Apenas llegó, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se tiró en el sillón. De la nada comenzó a llorar, casi a los gritos, pensando en que debería dejar karate, porque tocaba elegir entre hacer gimnasia y artes marciales, y la cuota del gimnasio era más barata; pagaba todo el mes y si quería podía ir los siete días de la semana, en cambio las artes marciales solo eran dos veces por semana.

No le gustaba la idea de dejarlo todo de golpe, pero durante esa crisis sintió esas ganas de mandar todo al diablo. Le preocupaba y se ocupaba de su salud, pero estaba dejando la mental de lado. El hecho de que esos treinta mil sinas se le fueran acabando a una rapidez asombrosa la asustaba. ¿Cómo pagaría una carrera tan cara sin empleo? Para mal en peor, había estado dos meses quemándose las pestañas para aprobar anatomía y a duras penas, rasgando, se sacó un cuatro. Sus notas no eran las mejores y ella lo sabía, era una carrera muy pesada, o al menos que le estaba pesando mucho en ese momento de su vida.

Tenma, su gato negro, se acercó a ella maullando. Siempre era como si supiera cuándo su mamá humana estaba mal y necesitaba amor. Ella lo invitó a subirse a su regazo y le acarició detrás de la oreja, el lugar favorito de Tenma para los mimos.

Apenas tenía veinte años, pero sentía demasiada presión del mundo exterior, era como si sus expectativas fueran muy altas, inalcanzables. En ese estado calamitoso la encontraron Eren y Armin.

Cuando ella escuchó el ruido de la llave en la puerta trató de secarse las lágrimas rápido, de contenerse y de sentarse para no dar una pésima imagen, Tenma, mientras, se marchó a comer.

No sirvió de nada, tenía los ojos humedecidos e hinchados y se notaba a la legua que había estado llorando como una criatura. Aunque Mikasa fuera inexpresiva, ellos dos la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que no lloraba, menos por naderías. Era una muchacha que aparentaba ser muy fuerte y muy entera. La vida la había moldeado así.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Mikasa? —preguntó Armin sentándose al lado de ella en el sillón de dos cuerpos, uno blanco que rechinaba horriblemente. Eren dejó las llaves sobre la mesilla y se sentó en el de un cuerpo, frente a ella. Aunque no lo manifestara, estaba preocupado por su hermanastra. No era común verla en ese estado.

—¿Ustedes no iban a desayunar juntos? —Trató de desviar el tema, sin éxito.

—Está todo cerrado con esto de la pandemia, es difícil conseguir mesa —contestó Eren—. No contestaste la pregunta, ¿te pasó algo grave?

Mikasa sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella, más intentaba contenerse para ser esa persona fuerte que era, y menos lo conseguía. De golpe se largó a llorar de nuevo a moco tendido, pero ocultó el rostro entre las piernas encogidas.

—No quiero que ustedes me compren hasta los tampones, es eso —resumió Mikasa y Eren suspiró saturado.

—Ya te dijimos mil veces, Mikasa, no nos molesta. Con el poco sueldo que cobramos los dos podemos vivir bien los tres.

—Ya vas a conseguir empleo —sumó Armin con un tono de voz más conciliador, casi dulce.

—No puedo siquiera salir a buscar uno —lloriqueó ella—, es como si le tuviera miedo a la calle.

—Puedes hacerlo por internet —propuso Eren con un gesto de obviedad.

—No tengo experiencia en nada, solo limpiando —continuó Mikasa, controlando el llanto—. No quiero que me mantengan ustedes toda la vida.

—Creo que estás haciendo un mundo por algo pequeño —dijo Armin, mirando el reloj, tocaba ir a trabajar a la veterinaria, pero no quería dejar a su amiga así, en especial porque Eren a veces era muy duro con ella y no quería que terminaran a los gritos, discutiendo. Además, en verdad, verla tan en un pozo depresivo lo asustaba.

—No es algo pequeño —retrucó ella a las palabras de Armin—, me van a comer los piojos. Tengo que pagar la matrícula de la Universidad. Con eso solo se me va lo poco que me queda.

—Puedes dejar de estudiar un tiempo y ya —reclamó Eren, no sería la primera ni la última persona que tiene que tomar una decisión drástica al respecto, solía suceder. Armin lo miró con mala cara, como si le estuviera recriminando y pidiendo que fuera más suave con ella—. Mucha gente hace un hiatus en la Universidad y después continúan.

—No entiendes, Eren. No es el punto —se molestó ella.

—Bueno, no discutan —se metió Armin, porque eso iba a ir de mal en peor—. Creo que tu salud está primero. Me parece bien que vayas al gimnasio, pero yo te recomendaría que también hagas terapia.

—No estoy loca, solo desempleada.

—Pero te está afectando demasiado y ves todo negro —dijo Armin tratando de hacerle entender la razón de su consejo—. Deja la Universidad, que es lo más caro, solo por un tiempo. Con ese dinero puedes pagarte el gimnasio, que te hace bien, te hace feliz.

—Desde ya, tienes que hacer cosas que te hagan feliz —dijo un Eren más calmado y solidario—. Si no puedes pagarte la terapia, lo hago yo.

—Por cierto, ¿no deberías ir al gimnasio? —comentó Armin mientras se ponía de pie para tomar sus llaves, ya entraba tarde a trabajar.

—Me bajó la presión y tuve que volver.

—No estás comiendo bien, no estás durmiendo bien, estás llorando —enumeró Eren con saturación—. Hazme caso y haz terapia. Yo te lo pago, puedo hacerlo.

—Pensé en dejar karate, me queda lejos y es más caro que el gimnasio. Aparte puedo compensar e ir más días al gym. Total, la cuota es mensual.

—Bueno, estás pensando con más claridad —suspiró Eren—. ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

—Creo que necesito hacer terapia —lo miró y asintió, seria como siempre, pero con algunas lagrimillas colgando—. Gracias, Eren.

—Bueno, yo llego tarde, me marcho —le dejó un beso a Eren en los labios y a Mikasa uno en la frente—. Tranquila, no estás sola, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. No te van a comer los piojos ni vas a tener que vivir bajo un puente. Por suerte no pagamos renta y ahora que Eren tiene empleo nuevo llegamos con los gastos de luz, agua y gas. No es el fin del mundo.

—Gracias, Armin —dijo ella en un murmullo.

—Y también opino que es buena idea que hagas terapia. Te va a ayudar a no ver todo tan negro —continuó desde la puerta—. Yo tengo una amiga que es psicóloga, le voy a pedir que me aconseje uno bueno, y barato dentro de lo posible.

Cuando el rubio se fue se produjo un silencio hermético, hasta que Mikasa saltó del sillón y buscó el celular en la mesilla. Eren se puso de pie para ir a tomar un poco de jugo, todavía le quedaba una hora para entrar a trabajar.

—¡Cierto que Jean me pidió que le mandara un mensaje! —Con su llanto se había olvidado. Cuando miró su celular tenía el típico mensaje de él preguntándole si había llegado bien. Le contestó secamente, con un simple «Todo ok».

—¿Sigue persiguiéndote ese cara de caballo?

—Ya no tanto —contestó ella dejando de nuevo el celular sobre la mesilla—, se ve que se cansó de tantas negativas.

—Ese imbécil.

—No sé por qué te cae tan mal si apenas lo conoces.

—Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que es un tarado —dijo desde la cocina mientras servía jugo en otro vaso y se lo alcanzaba a su hermanastra—. Es engreído, y me cae mal la gente que se cree la gran cosa. Va por ahí con sus músculos pavoneándose.

—Ay, ya, fuiste dos veces al gimnasio y hablas como si lo conocieras de toda la vida.

—No me digas que lo voy a tener de cuñado. —Abrió grande los ojos, haciéndose el sorprendido.

—En la vida —negó reiteradas veces mientras aceptaba el vaso de jugo de naranja—. No es mi tipo.

—Ah, como lo defiendes tanto. —Alzó las cejas y la miró perspicaz.

—No lo defiendo —argumentó ella—, solo que es buena persona. A ti te cae mal nada más, pero a los demás les suele caer bien.

—Si es buena persona ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?

—Ah, y ahora quieres tú tenerlo de cuñado —lo pateó despacio, mientras Eren sonreía—. Después de Rafael no quiero saber nada con los hombres, al menos de momento.

—Bueno, tráeme una cuñada, entonces.

Mikasa lo volvió a patear un poco más fuerte, pero sonrió, esa era su sobria manera de reír. Se había puesto de novia de adolescente, cuando apenas tenía quince años, con un muchacho mucho mayor que ella, y no había sido una buena relación. Rafael era muy controlador y si bien nunca llegó a la violencia física, sí a la psicológica.

Era un bicho de mala muerte, no solo se drogaba con cocaína, también robaba, de plus era una rata de alcantarilla. Jamás, en esos cuatro años que estuvieron de novios, fue capaz de pagarle una cena romántica por ejemplo. Y le hacía la psicológica, cuando ella decía «voy a salir», él enseguida le decía algo así como «qué pena, hoy, que pensaba llevarte a comer», cuando NUNCA lo hacía. Y ella como era joven, boba y enamorada, le creía. Pero Rafael solo hacía eso para doblegarla, le era fácil manipularla pese a su carácter.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía un futuro prometedor junto a esa lacra, lo mandó a mudar. Le costó dejarlo, pero lo consiguió, y ciertamente sentía el temor intrínseco de volver a cometer el error de elegir mal una pareja.

Quizás por eso rechazaba categóricamente a Jean, no solo porque recientemente había salido de una relación súper tóxica, sino porque tenía miedo de cruzarse con otro "Rafael". Porque si se ponía a pensarlo, Jean no era feo y en verdad sentía que era una buena persona: franco, frontal, saludable. Bueno, una razón más para aceptar hacer terapia.

No había sudado mucho, pero necesitaba darse una ducha. Le avisó a su hermano que se metería a bañar y este, como siempre, le ganó de mano con la excusa de que tenía que trabajar.

En su habitación Mikasa tenía distribuidos los muebles de manera funcional. Se había podido comprar una televisión nueva con su anterior sueldo, le faltaba una mesa para la computadora, usaba una de cocina, plegable, para subsanar el mobiliario que le faltaba.

Y amaba su cama, era de dos plazas; el colchón era medio malo, pero ella se sentía súper cómoda durmiendo en una cama tan grande. Necesitaba un mueble para guardar ropa, tenía demasiados conjuntos. Se dio cuenta en algún momento de su vida de que era compradora compulsiva, pero de ropa deportiva. Tenía veinte pares de zapatillas y calzas a miles; sin dudas tenía corazón de deportista.

Se quitó la ropa frente al espejo, le gustaba mirarse para comprobar cómo el ejercicio trabajaba su cuerpo. Hasta eso le jugaba en contra. Por la cuarentena, que hasta hacía poco había sido estricta, aumentó de peso, apenas cinco kilos, pero para ella era como si hubiera aumentado cincuenta. Se sentía gorda y fea, cuando no lo era. Evidentemente necesitaba esa terapia, sí.

Era caderona y tenía mucho pecho, de contextura era grande, pero no gorda; hasta tenía los abdominales bien marcados. Mientras revisaba su cuerpo descubrió una mancha marrón bajo un pezón y se asustó un poco. La estudió, pero nada parecía indicarle que fuera una lastimadura, la paspadura la descartaba, no se paspaba en esa zona, si le ocurría era en la entrepierna. Solía vivir paspada en la entrepierna porque sudaba mucho.

—¡Ey, Eren, ven un segundo! —Se tapó con el toallón y lo hizo pasar a su cuarto—. Mira esto y dime qué parece. —Se bajó un poco la prenda dejando al descubierto la mancha amarronada.

—¡¿Por qué tengo que verte los pechos, Mikasa?! —Eren se hizo hacia atrás y se tapó los ojos, como si hubiera visto algo terrible.

—Idiota, ¿quieres que le pida a Armin que vea? ¡¿A quién le voy a pedir?! —reclamó ella—Aparte me viste desnuda mil veces, ¿qué te haces el pudoroso ahora? ¡Te necesito!

—A ver —miró y en efecto notó una mancha—, da la vuelta —pidió cuando le vio el trasero por el reflejo del espejo.

—¿Qué, qué tengo?

—Tienes otra parecida en la nalga.

—¿Qué será? —preguntó asustada.

—No soy médico, pero ¿cáncer? —dijo rascándose la cabeza, medio perdido.

—Ay, Eren, no me asustes —reclamó ella tapándose finalmente, haciendo un nudo con la toalla.

—Saca turno con un dermatólogo cuanto antes —propuso, también preocupado, para enseguida cambiar el tono a uno más duro—. Y no empieces con el tema del dinero, te lo pago yo. Pero tienes que ir al médico.

Mikasa asintió, tenía razón su hermanastro, debía priorizar la salud y le preocupaban esas dos manchas que le habían salido de la nada. Se bañó, mientras Eren se iba a trabajar, y apenas salió de la ducha pidió turno con el médico. Le dieron para el día siguiente, así que estaba un poco más aliviada. La ansiedad siempre le jugaba en contra.

**(…)**

Aunque la cuarentena y el aislamiento habían terminado con el asunto de la vacuna, todavía seguían rigiendo algunas normas, el barbijo era opcional para los más paranoicos, pero el alcohol en gel, por ejemplo, seguía siendo obligatorio en ciertos lugares.

Cuando entró a la sala, lo hizo sin barbijo, pero se aplicó alcohol y luego se presentó con su apellido adoptivo. Esperó un rato sentada, olía a desinfectante y había una persona echando un pulverizador a las sillas. No esperó mucho, apenas cinco minutos, y la llamaron.

La atendió una mujer mayor, de pelo corto y ya canoso, de esas que están más cerca de la jubilación que de seguir ejerciendo su profesión. Parecía una mujer amable. Le pidió que se quitara la ropa y estudió las marcas mientras le hablaba, al principio de bueyes perdidos.

—¿Te aparecieron de golpe?

—Sí —contestó Mikasa sentada en la camilla, desnuda de pies a cabeza.

—Tienes una pequeña en la pierna también. —Miró con una lupa; era apenas una formación, las que tenía bajo el pecho era del tamaño de una moneda y la de la nalga de una pelota de tenis.

—En realidad me di cuenta ayer de que tenía estas manchas.

—Y dime, ¿qué haces habitualmente?

—Bueno, ¿mi rutina habitual? —preguntó y la anciana asintió—. A la mañana me levanto a eso de las siete, voy al gimnasio unas dos horas, luego trabajaba, pero me quedé sin empleo. Estudio medicina, a veces curso desde las cuatro hasta las diez, y llego a mi casa a la medianoche. Depende del día, hay días muy ajetreados, porque también hago, o hacía porque dejé, artes marciales.

—Estás haciendo muchas cosas a la vez, ¿y cómo llevas el tema de estar desempleada? Porque imagino que tener tantas actividades cuesta dinero —consultó la médica. Mikasa en ese punto se froto la frente en un gesto desahuciado.

—Por eso dejé karate, y estoy pensando en dejar la Universidad. El gimnasio ni loca lo dejo —contestó tratando de contener un llanto que no sabía de dónde venía—. Mi hermano y su novio me mantienen, pero no puedo estar toda la vida así. —La señora se conmovió con las lágrimas de la chica y le palmeó la pierna desnuda con empatía.

—Ya puedes vestirte —dio la vuelta y continuó hablando—. Creo que más que venir al dermatólogo deberías hacer terapia.

—Sí, en eso estoy. Creo que lo necesito.

—Esas manchas que te salieron es por el evidente estrés, hijita —dijo la anciana—. Te daré una orden para que puedas comprar en la farmacia la crema para tratarla, pero tienes que parar un poco. Haces mucho y no estás en un buen momento, ¿o me equivoco?

—Creo que tiene razón —suspiró, mientras terminaba de ponerse los calzones, el jean y la camisa negra. Se sentó en una silla para colocarse los zapatos y extendió una mano para tomar la receta.

—Quiero que te apliques la crema todos los días, después de bañarte, y que vengas a verme dentro de un mes. Si es solo estrés, se irá con el tiempo. Y yo creo que solo es estrés.

—Gracias. ¿Su nombre?

—Kahud, mi apellido es Gubassthass, pero como es largo, raro y difícil de pronunciar, solo me llaman Kahud mis pacientes.

—Entiendo —dijo con una sonrisilla mientras terminaba de ajustarse la tira del zapato.

Ya lista, con la receta en la mano, se despidió de la anciana sintiéndose idiota por haberse largado a llorar en el consultorio. Pero le estaba pasando muy seguido, era como si a veces el llanto viniera solo, sin que lo llamara, y venía con una potencia irrefrenable.

Se apuró a ir a la farmacia, era sábado y con los nuevos horarios post pandemia todo cerraba antes. Quería quitarse esas manchas horribles cuanto antes y no podía esperar hasta el lunes para comenzar a tratarlas.

Cuando regresó a casa solo estaba Armin. Los días que Eren más trabajaba eran los fines de semana. Como repartidor tenía muchos pedidos que entregar en esas fechas. Lo primero que hizo su amigo cuando la vio fue preguntarle cómo le había ido con el médico.

—¿Eren te contó? Me salieron unas manchas horribles; no se ven, pero tengo también una chiquita en la pierna. —Estiró la misma levantándose el pantalón, todo para que la viera.

—¿Conseguiste la crema o hay que comprarla? —preguntó Armin mientras cocinaba pollo al horno, justo estaba pelando papas para hacer puré.

—La compré yo —aclaró con un suspiro, con ese de derrota que era tan habitual en ella.

—Ya te dijimos que te guardes el dinero para el gimnasio. Me hubieras pedido a mí…

—Basta —Mikasa levantó una mano—, no quiero hablar del tema. Ni tampoco comer puré de papas. —Se apretó la panza.

—¿Por qué, solo te gusta el que hace Eren?

—Porque estoy gorda —contestó—. Voy a hacerme una ensalada de tomates sin aceite.

—No estás gorda, ves todo negro siempre últimamente. —Eso le recordó algo—. ¡Ah, por cierto! Hablé con mi amiga, me recomendó una psicóloga, saqué turno para el miércoles.

Armin era así, solucionaba todo en un tris. No iba a perder el tiempo preguntándole a Mikasa si quería una sesión o no, ni tampoco iba a esperar a que ella lo sacara; en verdad con Eren estaban preocupados por ella.

—¿El miércoles a qué hora? ¿Ya? ¿Esta semana? —se sorprendió.

—Sí. A las seis, es virtual.

—Si ya pasó la pandemia, ¿por qué virtual? —se quejó ella yendo al refrigerador en busca de agua—, no me gusta que sea virtual, tendré que hablar con ustedes acá.

—Puedes encerrarte en tu habitación, no estaremos con la oreja pegada a la puerta, Mikasa —rebatió él mientras cortaba las papas y las iba poniendo en la olla.

—Pero el miércoles…

—Los miércoles no haces nada.

—Sí, voy al gimnasio.

—Por la mañana —espetó Armin—; siempre vas por la mañana al gym. Deja de poner excusas, tu salud mental es tan importante como la física.

—Ok, papá —bromeó ella volviendo a la silla—. A veces eres peor que Eren.

—Gracias —dijo con ironía—. Pollo sí vas a comer, ¿verdad? No comerás solo tomate.

—¿Es sin piel?

—Obviamente, porque de otra forma sé que no comerías —suspiró, abriendo la puerta del horno para mostrarle que eran pechugas de pollo sin piel—. Últimamente te estás alimentando mal. Y no quiero volver a comer solo.

—Ay, pobrecito —bromeó ella a su parca manera—, extraña comer con su novio.

—Desde que Eren es repartidor nunca está para los almuerzos y las cenas.

—Pero al menos tiene empleo, no como otras personas que viven a costa de los demás.

—Me saturas a veces —dijo un Armin serio, dejando de malos modos el trapo sobre la mesada—. Me sacas el Eren de adentro. Ya deja ese tema de que vives a costa de nosotros.

—Y es verdad.

—Ponte contenta de que Eren tiene un buen sueldo porque es un restaurante de los ricachones, en vez de lamentarte porque no tienes empleo.

—Lo hago, estoy contenta por él.

—Entonces comunícaselo a tu cara —dijo con dureza, una no propia de él, sino de su novio.

—Deja pollito para Tenma —dijo con algo de dulzura cuando el animalito le caminó entre las piernas, frotándose.

Los sábados y domingos Armin y Mikasa pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, porque Eren trabajaba horas extras. Eran días de relax, de sentarse a hacer maratones de series en Netflix, de hacer pochoclo y de pasar el rato en calidad de amigos.

Armin solo trabajaba media jornada de lunes a viernes y, a veces, los fines de semana, iba al refugio de animales a dar una mano, pero solo un par de horas, horas que Mikasa aprovechaba para estar sola, que era algo que también le gustaba.

Armin trabajaba por la mañana, pero por la tarde tenía que cursar la carrera de veterinario, así que llegaba a casa a la tarde o a la hora de la cena; dependiendo de la cursada y las materias, había días que llegaba más temprano.

En ese sentido se habían acomodado bien. Mikasa odiaba cocinar, aparte de no gustarle tampoco sabía hacerlo, y los hombres parecían tener un don especial. Por lo general siempre cocinaba Armin, cuando no podía, era Eren, pero con su nuevo empleo le tocaba bastante seguido a Mikasa, así que se la pasaban pidiendo comida hecha.

—Chicos, la economía no va a dar si seguimos pidiendo comida así —comentó Armin el miércoles mientras se comía la quinta porción de pizza.

—Aparte no es sano —sumó Mikasa—, la pizza tiene muchas calorías. Voy a pesar ciento veinte kilos en un mes.

—Bueno, podrías cocinar más seguido mientras no estamos —comentó Eren con obviedad—. Pobre tu futuro esposo, todo comida recalentada va a comer.

—Oye, ¿crees que por mi condición de ser mujer es mi puta obligación saber cocinar o siquiera querer hacerlo? —reclamó ella con enfado.

—No discutan —Armin intervino, era bueno para pescar cuando los hermanastros estaba a un paso de la pelea.

—Solo digo que tanto Armin como yo trabajamos, al menos podrías aportar cocinando cuando no podemos hacerlo nosotros.

Oh, para qué dijo eso. Mikasa dejó media porción de pizza que casi se la revolea a su hermanastro y se encerró de un portazo en su cuarto a llorar como niña de cuatro años, pensando en un: «gracias, Eren, por hacerme sentir un pedazo de mierda». Tenma dormía profundamente y con ronquidos suaves en la punta de la cama, así que ni se inmutó cuando la chica cayó como peso pesado sobre el colchón.

—No tuviste que haber dicho eso —dijo Armin mirándolo con reproche y de reojo.

—No dije nada malo, es la verdad —se defendió él.

—Entre que está susceptible tú te mandas un comentario machista.

—¿Ahora eres feminista, Armin? —dijo riéndose.

—No es gracioso, te estoy hablando en serio.

—Estoy cansado de ser delicado con sus emociones —se burló un poco, pero para su mala suerte Mikasa había salido del cuarto, estaba tras él y lo había escuchado.

—¡Y yo estoy cansada de escucharlos coger! ¡Tú te cagas en el feminismo y yo en el orgullo gay! ¡Insonoricen la puta habitación! —dicho eso fue a lo que había ido, que simplemente era tomar su celular de la mesa y volvió a su cuarto dando un portazo más fuerte.

—Mikasa, espera —dijo Armin poniéndose de pie para hablar a través de la puerta—. Hablemos, fue un mal entendido.

—¡Voy a dormir la siesta! —gritó, todavía enfurecida.

—Escúchame, a las seis tienes sesión con la terapeuta, ¿lo recuerdas? —Recibió solo silencio del otro lado—. Solo dime si vas a hacerlo, porque le pago por transferencia.

—¡Sí, iré al loquero como ustedes quieren! ¡Ahora déjenme tranquila!

Mikasa se tiró de nuevo sobre la cama y aferró el almohadón de la Mujer Maravilla que tenía. No podía controlar el llanto, era más fuerte que ella, y esa sensación de ser doblegada por una emoción la ponía en un estado peor. Ella siempre había sido una chica centrada, con la cabeza clara, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

De esa manera se quedó dormida, al menos hasta que su celular sonó a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido, decía que era la psicóloga Gabi Baro y que tenían una sesión para las seis. Le pedía la confirmación de la cita. Mikasa no dudó en dar el ok para las seis, sentía que en verdad necesitaba ayuda para salir de un pozo muy profundo.

Cuando se hizo la hora, la atendió una mujer muy joven y amable, de pelo largo, lacio y de color castaño. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle sobre su infancia, cómo había sido, y la doctora le remarcó que habían muchos hechos relevantes en su vida que, en efecto, hacían la persona que era.

Reconoció que había tenido una infancia dura, con la pérdida de sus padres biológicos de manera tan violenta, y luego la de sus padres adoptivos. Le preguntó también cómo era la relación con Eren, puesto que ambos habían vivido prácticamente lo mismo y tuvieron que salir adelante solos, y Mikasa dijo algo en voz alta que le llamó la atención incluso a ella misma.

—Creo que yo lo quiero más de lo que él me quiere a mí.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿O qué te hace pensar eso?

—Por cómo me trata. —Suspiró y desvió la mirada del celular—. Él es muy duro a veces conmigo. Ya te conté lo que me dijo hoy. A veces se despacha con esas cosas.

—Yo no creo que eso sea indicativo de que te quiere menos o de que no te quiere. Es quizás su manera de preocuparse por ti. De no ser así, ni siquiera te hubiera propuesto que hagas terapia o, siendo hermanastros, pudo haberse desentendido de ti cuando tus papás adoptivos fallecieron.

—Lo sé, pero es como que el cariño a veces no lo siento recíproco.

—Y dime, Mikasa, ¿tienes amigos? Ya hablamos de tu familia, cuéntame un poco de tu círculo más cercano —propuso la doctora, pero Mikasa negó con cierta naturalidad.

—Armin es mi amigo, el que es novio de mi hermano. Los tres prácticamente nos criamos juntos. Nos conocemos desde niños. De no ser por Armin, Eren y yo no tendríamos donde vivir, ya que vivimos con él en la casa que era de los abuelos, que ya fallecieron, hace un par de años.

—Sí, pero aparte de él. Me comentaste que haces gimnasia en un club, imagino que ahí hay un montón de gente para hacer sociales, pienso.

—Es verdad, pero yo solo voy a entrenar y nada más, no entablo conversaciones.

—No eres una chica muy sociable, digamos.

—Exactamente.

—Bueno, por lo que veo, Mikasa, tienes un lazo muy fuerte con Eren porque en el fondo sientes que es lo único que tienes en el mundo… pero yo creo que si te abres más, haces amigos, conoces un novio nuevo, esa percepción que tienes sobre tu hermano podría cambiar. ¿Qué opinas?

—Que no necesito amigos, necesito trabajo —suspiró y se frotó la frente—, ese es en verdad mi problema. Y ninguna psicóloga me puede ayudar con eso, es cosa mía.

—En eso tienes razón, pero ¿qué te frena para buscar empleo?

—No sé bien qué es, quizás es la calle… me siento saturada de la gente.

—¿Es por la pandemia o es algo nuevo?

—No, es nuevo. —Mientras hablaba buscaba desesperadamente el cargador del celular porque se estaba quedando sin batería—. Me salieron unas manchas y la dermatóloga me dijo que era estrés porque como te comenté antes estudio, o estudiaba, medicina. Además de todas mis otras actividades.

—Claro, y que se vieron truncadas con la falta de empleo. Imagino que eso te afectó, es natural que empieces a tener problemas de salud si estás estresada. Yo creo que tu miedo a la calle puede ser tratado con medicación.

—No quiero ir a un psiquiatra —dijo tajante mientras enchufaba el cargador y se sentaba en el puf.

—¿Por qué? Me comentaste que en tu infancia tuviste que ir, ¿qué te frena ahora?

—No quiero la etiqueta de loca, bastante tengo.

—Entiendo, a veces la sociedad estigmatiza mucho, pero creo que con clonazepam y quizás levomepromazina estarás bien.

—¿Para qué son esas medicaciones? El clonazepam imagino que es para la ansiedad.

—Claro, y el otro es para dormir; pero yo no soy psiquiatra, eso te lo recomendará uno —aclaró—. Me comentaste que duermes muy poco.

—Puedo estar toda la noche sin dormir, de hecho.

—¿Y sin dormir vas al gimnasio?

—A veces sí —ladeó la cabeza—, la verdad que sí, al gimnasio no falto nunca.

—Por eso te puede bajar la presión. Tienes que descansar bien, eso es importante también. Así que si quieres podemos hacer una interconsulta con un psiquiatra. Eso quiero que lo pienses bien, no hace falta que me contestes ahora.

—Si me va a servir para estar mejor, acepto —sentía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo—, a veces veo todo muy negro. Eso siempre me dicen Armin y Eren.

—Y tratemos de que no caigas en un pozo depresivo. Dime, ¿tienes ideas suicidas, se te pasó por la mente en algún momento?

—No te voy a mentir, sí —se secó la lágrima con el revés de la mano—; pero no lo voy a hacer. Solo que… no sé.

—Respira hondo.

—Siento que soy un peso, una puta carga para mi hermano y su novio —dijo lloriqueando.

—Eso lo solucionamos consiguiendo empleo —dijo la psicóloga tratando de animarla—, te propongo que trabajemos en eso, que es lo que te pesa, o lo que más te está pesando en este momento. Hay mucho por trabajar, pero creo que tenemos que apuntar a eso. ¿Pensaste en buscar trabajo en internet? Hay muchas páginas donde puedes subir tu currículo y postularte para empleos.

—Nunca lo hice, pero lo voy a intentar. De alguna forma voy a salir adelante.

—Esa es la actitud. Creo que eres una muchacha muy fuerte, la vida que tuviste lo demuestra, eres muy joven y capaz; apenas tienes veinte años y has vivido mucho. Además quiero conocer a las otras Mikasa, que debe haber muchas, la sociable por ejemplo. —Lo dicho por Gabi le arrancó una sonrisa a la muchacha.

—Gracias. Mi problema es que quiero todo ya, soy muy ansiosa. Y quiero un empleo ya.

—Entiendo, eso lo vamos a trabajar en la interconsulta. Aparte pienso que eres inteligente y que podrás salir adelante de este bache. Juntas podemos hacerlo —concluyó—. Bueno, Mikasa, ya terminó la sesión.

—Qué rápido.

—Sí, pasa rápido. Entonces, ¿nos vemos el miércoles a la misma hora? Quiero que este sea tu espacio para descargarte y estés cómoda.

—Lo estuve, así que sí, me ayudó bastante a clarificar la cabeza.

—Perfecto, entonces nos vemos el miércoles a las dieciocho —la saludó con una mano a través del celular—. Que tengas una buena semana.

—Adiós, igualmente.

Luego de esa charla Mikasa se sentía súper aliviada, era como si se hubiera quitado una tonelada de peso de encima. Salió del cuarto, porque sabía que los otros dos ansiosos estarían esperando a ver qué tal le había ido. De hecho eso fue lo primero que dijo Armin apenas la vio, ni tiempo le dio de hablar.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó? —Trataba de disimular las ganas que tenía de preguntarle, pero era imposible. La chica solo asintió.

—¿En verdad te gustó? —preguntó Eren mientras terminaba de merendar para irse a trabajar— Sé sincera, porque si no te gustó, buscamos a otro profesional.

—No, en verdad me gustó, me siento más aliviada.

—Bien, me alegro. —Armin le regaló una sonrisa—. Hoy para festejar compré cerveza artesanal.

—¿Para festejar qué cosa? —preguntó Mikasa— ¿Que estoy loca?

—Van a tomar sin mí. —Eren se hizo el ofendido mientras se ponía de pie para irse.

—Tú tomas en el trabajo, no me vengas con eso —rebatió Armin, para de inmediato contestarle a Mikasa—. Para festejar que estás mejorando, no porque estés loca.

—Aparte medio mundo hace terapia, tampoco te etiquetes sola. Y si medio mundo no hace, debería, que hay algunos que sí están locos y andan sueltos por la vida —dijo Eren y tomó las llaves de la casa, la del trabajo, le dio un beso en los labios a su novio, se despidió de su hermanastra y se marchó.

Mikasa en verdad se sentía un poco mejor luego de la charla con la terapeuta, así que a la noche, cuando les tocó sentarse a comer, brindó con Armin. Este se moría de ganas de saber qué había hablado, pero sabía que Mikasa era reservada y mucho más con asuntos personales. Mientras le gustara la profesional, él se conformaba.

Sin saberlo ese miércoles iría a ser un día memorable y genial, puesto que cuando Eren regresó a la madrugada, lo hizo con una gran noticia. Su novio y su hermanastra estaban viendo una serie en Netflix, esperándolo, pero él se paró frente al aparato con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Te tengo buenas noticias, Mikasa! —No esperó a que le preguntara, se sentó en el sillón al lado de la televisión y la serie quedó en un segundo plano—. Hoy hablé con unos de mis jefes, es un buen tipo, ya lo vas a conocer; pero me dijo que podía darte empleo.

Mikasa saltó del sillón y se paró sobre él, las palomitas volaron por el aire. No le importaba ser moza o tener que limpiar un salón, pero la idea de tener un nuevo empleo la llenaba de emoción.

—¿De qué, de camarera? —preguntó impaciente y volvió a sentarse.

—No te van a pagar mucho, pero necesitan una comise por la noche.

—¿Qué es eso? —La emoción se le esfumó un poco.

—Es como una recepcionista por así decirlo —explicó Eren—; tienes que recibir a la gente en la puerta y guiarlas a las mesas de acuerdo a la cantidad de personas y al espacio disponible. También hay otras tareas que tienes que hacer, pero eso te lo dirá el dueño.

—¿Cuándo tengo que ir? ¿Cuándo empiezo? —Mikasa era inexpresiva, pero por las preguntas formuladas, seguidas y sin descanso, se notaba su emoción.

—Te esperan mañana para hacerte una prueba, pero si todo va bien, empezarías el lunes.

—¿Y por qué no ya? —Sí, Mikasa estaba impaciente.

—Sabes que los fines de semana los restaurantes están que explotan —contestó Eren—. Calculo que es para no hacerte ir el viernes a la muerte. Por eso te espera mañana para una entrevista y si todo está ok, empiezas el lunes tranquila.

—¡Perfecto! Gracias, Eren.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Mikasa —dijo Armin apagando la televisión que ya no miraban. Aparte había regresado su novio de trabajar y quería atenderlo.

Esa noche Mikasa se acostó a dormir junto a Tenma y lloró lágrimas de felicidad mientras lo acariciaba. No le importaba que el sueldo fuera poco, como había vaticinado Eren, lo que importaba es que sentía que las cosas se iban encarrilando un poco más.

**(…)**

Ese jueves Mikasa se levantó con la energía renovada. Desayunó con su hermanastro y su amigo y luego se marchó a entrenar. Estaba de tan buen humor que hasta le dio charla a Jean esa mañana, incluso llegó a contarle de su nuevo empleo, que a las siete tenía que estar en el restaurante.

Jean se mostró visiblemente feliz por la novedad, y porque Mikasa estaba conversadora y había cruzado más de dos palabras con él. Hasta se animó a ser osado y le dijo que si el viernes no quería ir a festejar.

—Abrieron un bar nuevo, dicen que preparan buenos tragos. Podemos ir el viernes y brindar por tu empleo.

—No creo. —Por un momento Mikasa se arrepintió de darle falsas esperanzas a Jean—. Hoy es solo la prueba, capaz que me dicen que no sirvo para el puesto.

—¡No digas tonterías, tú eres una chica muy capaz! Seguro que ese empleo es tuyo —rebatió el muchacho con energía—. ¿Qué dices del viernes? Yo te invito, no tienes que preocuparte por el dinero.

—Gracias, pero ya tengo planes —mintió, para no herir las emociones de su colega.

—Bueno, si cambias de parecer —dijo dando la vuelta para irse con otro cliente que esperaba por él y su rutina.

Esa jornada Mikasa entrenó como nunca, en verdad tenía energía de sobra. Cuando salió del gimnasio, llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue a ducharse. En el espejo del baño vio su pelo largo. Había crecido mucho, casi sin control. La gente solía decirle que era bonito, pero en ese momento sentía que precisaba un cambio, uno drástico, así que se lavó pensando en ir de inmediato a la peluquería. Quería estar espléndida para su entrevista. Gastaría los últimos sinas que le quedaban en verse lo mejor posible.

Eligió una buena peluquería; sabía que había de las baratas, pero no se fiaba de que le hicieran un buen corte. Pagaría lo que tendría que pagar para verse bien. Entró con confianza, decidida, y ni tuvo que esperar.

—Pasa por aquí —dijo una empleada bajita y regordeta con barbijo mientras ella se colocaba alcohol en gel en las manos.

—Pero ya me bañé —comentó Mikasa haciendo caso y sentándose en la silla que era para lavar el cabello.

—No importa, es más que nada para nutrir tu cabello, te pondremos un producto especial. Son trescientas sinas más.

—¿Trescientas sinas? —Lo dudó un instante— Bueno, mientras el cabello me quede radiante.

—Va a quedar espectacular, no te preocupes.

Cuando terminaron de hacerle el tratamiento, le tocó sentarse en otra silla a la espera de la peluquera. Le dieron una revista de cortes, para que eligiera uno, pero ninguno la conformaba. Aparte ella ya tenía en mente lo que quería.

—Bueno, dime, ¿qué corte te hago? —consultó la peluquera detrás de ella, una rubia de contextura esquelética— ¿Viste en la revista alguno que te haya gustado?

—Lo quiero cortito —dijo Mikasa con firmeza—, tanto que no pueda atármelo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó la mujer con sorpresa— Tienes un cabello bellísimo.

—Sí, estoy segura. Hoy tengo una entrevista de trabajo y quiero ir bien arreglada.

—Puedes vender tu cabello, podemos ofrecerte diez mil sinas por él. También compramos pelo.

—Acepto —dijo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. No imaginaba que su cabello valiera tanto.

De cierta forma ese corte de pelo era algo simbólico. Rafael solía decirle que le encantaba su cabello largo y ella nunca se lo había cortado por eso, y hacerlo de esa manera tan drástica era también como cortar con todo lo malo, con todo lo negativo que había en su vida.

Le hicieron un corte carré que a Mikasa le encantó. Se veía completamente distinta, hasta parecía más madura. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía aspecto de colegiala. Ahora sí presentaba una imagen digna para ir a buscar empleo y que no la trataran como a una niña.

Al final meterse en esa peluquería fue la mejor decisión. El corte de pelo con la nutrición incluida le había costado mil cien sinas, pero le habían dado diez mil por el cabello. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El día auguraba ser genial.

Esa tarde la pasó en casa, ansiosa miraba la hora en el reloj de su celular a cada rato. Como no sabía maquillarse porque nunca lo hacía, había sacado turno a las seis con una cosmetóloga. Armin la vio tan radiante ese día que le ofreció dinero para ir a comprarse ropa nueva.

—Estás que caminas por las paredes —dijo Armin viendo desde la mesa, mientras almorzaba, como Mikasa pasaba de acariciar a Tenma a acomodar compulsivamente los libros en la biblioteca—. ¿Quieres comparte ropa para hoy?

—Pero la ropa está cara… y aparte sabes que odio probarme ropa.

—Te presto yo —dijo y antes de que dijera algo aclaró tajante—. Y dije «te presto». Cuando cobres tu primer sueldo me lo devuelves y ya.

—Solo si me acompañas —dijo divertida—. Odio, odio, odio comprar ropa que no sea deportiva.

—Ah, porque iba a decirte eso. Cuando se trata de ropa deportiva te desvives por probártela.

—Es diferente.

—¿Y qué vas a comparte? —consultó mientras la chica al fin se sentaba a comer, su eterna pechuga de pollo con ensalada, parecía que no comía otra cosa esa mujer.

—Los vestidos no me gustan mucho para una entrevista de trabajo; no quiero parecer una atorranta —contestó masticando—, tal vez un pantalón de gabardina y una camisa blanca.

—Algo clásico. Está bien.

—Tengo un pantalón, pero está gastado.

—Bueno, terminemos de comer y vamos —propuso Armin y vio un atisbo de sonrisa en su amiga. Le alegraba mucho verla con tanta energía y esperaba, en verdad, que le dieran ese empleo o no imaginaba el pozo depresivo en el que caería—. Por cierto, no te dije, pero el corte de pelo te queda fabuloso. Te cambió un montón.

—Gracias. A ver si con el corte de pelo corto también con mi mala suerte. Quiero empezar de cero.

Terminaron de lavar los platos y se fueron a caminar por las calles céntricas de su barrio en busca de la ropa que Mikasa precisaba. Entraron al primer local, porque la chica no era muy paciente cuando no se trataba de ropa deportiva. Pidió por un pantalón de gabardina talle tres (no dejaría de ser culona por mucho que entrenara) y también camisas blancas del mismo talle (y las tetas no se le iban a achicar tampoco).

—Por cierto, ¿tú no cursabas hoy? —preguntó Mikasa desde el probador, mientras se veía en el enorme espejo el resultado final.

—Bueno, pero preferí acompañarte.

—A veces eres muy dulce, Armin —dijo ella y salió para que la mirara.

—Luces como una chica más adulta —dijo, asintiendo—. Me agrada el resultado, ¿a ti?

—Sí —dijo con dejadez. No tenía ganas de probarse otras prendas tampoco.

Volvieron a la casa y Mikasa casi entró en crisis. Cada vez faltaba menos para la entrevista, ya casi le tocaba su turno con la cosmetóloga. Cuando se marchó, lo hizo casi volando o no llegaría a tiempo. Ya en el lugar pidió que no la maquillaran mucho, solo un poco, para verse bien. No quería parecer una puerta pintada, ni labios rojos, ni sombras llamativas.

Cuando regresó a casa, estaba Eren esperándola. Entraría un poco más temprano porque sabía que ella estaría impaciente y quería acompañarla. Ni notó el corte de pelo, de hecho Mikasa en un momento le golpeó el brazo.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —Estaba vestida con la ropa recién comprada, un corte de cabello drástico y hasta maquillada.

—Te cortaste el cabello —dijo Eren luego de unos cuantos segundos de estudiarla.

—Y recién lo notas. —Armin lo miró de reojo—. Además luce fantástica así maquillada.

—Tú nunca te maquillas —remarcó Eren con el ceño fruncido. Sí, la veía diferente a su hermanastra, pero creyó que solo era la emoción por la entrevista.

—Hasta me dieron diez mil sinas por mi cabello. Justo la peluquería a la que fui compraba pelo.

—Lástima que yo ya me lo corté. —Armin se llevó una mano a la frente—. A mí no me dieron ni una sina.

Cuando se hizo la hora, Eren y Mikasa se marcharon con el «buena suerte» por parte de Armin. Antes de llegar, su hermanastro le comentó que era uno de los restaurantes más caro, sino el más, de la zona. Le aconsejó que hablara con confianza con el dueño, que era buena persona, todo para disiparle posibles nervios lógicos.

Cuando llegaron Mikasa notó que el nivel del lugar era alto; todo era mármol o simulaba serlo, y las puertas parecían tener detalles de oro. Todo brillaba en ese lugar y aparte era inmenso; tenía una fuente espectacular en el frente, con agua y peces dentro de la misma. Ella tuvo que ir por un pasillo lateral, uno ancho y adornado por pilares con macetas, en donde había plantas y flores de todos los colores.

Llegó ante una puerta y golpeó despacio, enseguida esta se abrió y ella pudo ver a un hombre altísimo de cabello rubio y sonrisa agradable. Vestía con un traje y llevaba el pelo corto y prolijo, bien peinado. La hizo sentarse en la silla frente a un escritorio bellamente pulido de sequoia. Pronto descubriría que todos los muebles, hasta los del salón, eran de esa madera cara.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Erwin Smith y soy el dueño de este restaurante —se presentó el hombre buscando una carpeta—. Eren me dijo que estás buscando empleo.

—Sí, señor —le estrechó la mano, con algo de torpeza y nerviosismo—. Mi nombre es Mikasa. —Obvió el apellido.

—¿Trajiste tu currículo? —consultó el sujeto.

—Eren no me dijo que me lo iban a pedir. —En ese momento quería matar a su hermanastro, pero por otro lado, también quería dar una buena imagen—. Mi último empleo fue en Veritas. —Ella sabía que esa empresa era muy popular, así que no especificó nada más.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Qué puesto ocupabas?

—Maestranza —contestó más relajada—, pero cuando había clientes importantes me tocaba atenderlos. Ya sabe… preparar café para las reuniones, hacer pedidos. Como si fuera una camarera.

—Bien, eso es más o menos lo que buscamos en este momento. ¿Nunca trabajaste de comise?

—No, señor, pero soy buena aprendiendo.

—Puedes llamarme Erwin —aclaró él sonriéndole.

—Prefiero decirle jefe, lo será —rebatió ella sonriendo con franqueza.

—El trabajo consiste en recibir a nuestros clientes, que suelen ser personas muy importantes, como políticos o banqueros, por ejemplo. Así que el trato tiene que ser excepcional.

—Entiendo.

—Por otro lado, ayudarás a tus colegas que son mozos, a veces hay días de mucho trabajo y no dan abasto. No es mucho, solo levantar los platos de las mesas cuando estas se vacían, por ejemplo. O lavar trastos si el bachero se siente sobrepasado. Puede que tengas que alcanzar vinos y otras bebidas a la mesa. Un poco ser comodín. Una vez que el salón está lleno, tú estarás más libre para otras tarea, pero la principal será la de guiar a nuestros clientes.

—Entiendo —repitió ella.

—Solo nos queda el turno de la noche, por la mañana ya tenemos un comise, así que el sueldo no será mucho, espero que eso no sea un impedimento para aceptar el trabajo.

—Para nada. —Se moría de ganas de saber cuánto sería su sueldo, pero esperó con paciencia a que el hombre lo dijera.

—El sueldo será de ocho mil sinas, porque solo trabajarás media jornada.

El mundo se le vino abajo a Mikasa. Ese sueldo no le alcanzaría para pagar todos sus gastos. No dijo nada, trató de que su cara no manifestara su malestar; cualquier entrada de dinero, en las circunstancias en la que estaba, era bienvenido.

—¿Hoy empieza mi prueba?

—Sí, si estás de acuerdo con el sueldo, ya puedes ir al salón.

—Sí, acepto. Gracias por la oportunidad. —Mikasa sabía ser educada.

—Bien. En la barra está el gerente, que es de mi entera confianza. Será tu jefe directo, él te explicará bien lo que tienes que hacer. Se llama Levi Ackerman, lo reconocerás porque está sentado en una banqueta tras la caja registradora.

—Bien, iré a hablar con él. —Le volvió a estrechar la mano y se marchó de la oficina.

Una vez afuera sacudió el cuerpo para quitarse la tensión de encima. Caminó por ese pasillo y salió al exterior, donde Eren estaba preparando su moto, poniendo la caja encima de la misma. Ya tocaba empezar a trabajar.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

—En cinco minutos tengo que ir a hablar con un tal Levi Ackerman.

—Uh —dijo Eren y rio.

—¿Qué?

—No tengo mucho tiempo para que charlemos, en casa te cuento mejor, pero verás. Hanji es la cocinera, está un poco loca, pero es buena mujer. Está loca porque la vuelven loca. De ayudante de cocina está Sasha, a quien siempre retan porque vive comiendo, aunque no engorda —ladeó la cabeza, maravillado de ese don—, tendrías que verla comiendo papa cruda.

—Ya, no me interesa la vida de la gente de aquí, solo vengo a trabajar.

—Pero te vas a relacionar con todos. Por ejemplo, no confíes en Rubén ni Mirta, son los mozos más antiguos y se creen la gran cosa, son bastante víboras. Connie es el bachero, él es un poco atolondrado, pero buena gente. El resto ni fu ni fá, pero Levi Ackerman —comenzó a reír de nuevo.

—Ya, Eren, no me asustes, que en dos minutos voy a hablar con él.

—Es bastante jodido. Todavía no sé si es buen tipo o mal tipo, pero no va a dudar en gritarte si hiciste algo mal. Tiene un carácter de mierda y siempre está con cara de culo. No se mueve de la banqueta ni para ir al baño.

—Gracias, me dejas más tranquila —ironizó Mikasa dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Vamos, te acompañaré hasta la barra así lo conoces —dijo conciliador, mientras terminaba de ajustar las tiras de la caja.

Entraron los dos al enorme salón y, en efecto, tras la barra, estaba un tipo de estatura baja, pelo corto, negro y cara de ojete leyendo lo que parecía ser una revista. Tenía una pose desgarbada y se lo notaba saturado, vaya uno a saber de qué, pero así era su personalidad.

—Jefe —dijo Eren, Levi ni levantó la cabeza para mirarlo—, ella es Mikasa, empieza hoy como comise.

—Me dijo Erwin que vendría una chica nueva —suspiró y se puso de pie dejando su baqueta, ahora Mikasa podía notar que era un enano de un metro sesenta como mucho—. Tú ve a ver si ya hay pedidos, no te quedes parado aquí. —Le ordenó a Eren y el muchacho acató el pedido metiéndose por un pasillo hacia la cocina y dejando sola a su hermanastra.

—Bien, mucho gusto —dijo Mikasa tratando de empezar con el pie derecho.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es preparar las mesas —dijo Levi sin corresponder el saludo, simplemente limitándose a su labor—. Abrimos a las ocho, pero tienes que venir a las siete en punto. EN PUNTO —remarcó.

—Poner las mesas, ok. —Mikasa tomó una bocanada de aire, quería bajarle los humos de una trompada, pero por otro lado también quería hacer buena letra. No olvidaba que estaba a prueba y ese enano maldito sería quién decidiera, al final, si se quedaba o no.

—Primero, lo primero, que es limpiar. El salón tiene que estar reluciente. —Levi la estudió, era una muchacha bastante joven y bonita, encajaba para el puesto, dado que los comises tenían que tener una buena imagen, más para el tipo de restaurante que era ese.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

—¿Eso me toca a mí? Digo, limpiar —Mikasa se señaló el pecho.

—Por supuesto —dijo con un deje de obviedad—, tienes media hora para barrer y pasar el trapo. Y otra media hora para preparar las mesas.

—El salón es enorme.

—¿Ya se acobardó, señorita? —Arqueó una ceja, desafiante.

—No es eso. —Se sintió tonta por haber hecho ese comentario.

—Igual no te preocupes, los mozos también limpian. Es por sectores. Ningún humano puede limpiar solo, en media hora, todo este salón.

—Me quedo más tranquila.

—¿Hiciste protocolo y ceremonial?

—No, señor —respondió y escuchó el suspiró de hartazgo por parte de su jefe.

—Te enseñaré lo básico.

Le explicó cómo colocar los cubiertos, dado que tenían un orden de acuerdo a que si eran de plato principal o postre, por ejemplo. También le enseñó a doblar las servilletas. Para resumirlo, le mostró todos los detalles en los que debía estar atenta.

Levi no lo dijo, porque no era la clase de sujeto que soltaba cumplidos, todo para evitar que el empleado entrara en confianza con él, pero le maravilló ver la capacidad de la muchacha. Solo le mostró cómo hacer el trabajo con una mesa y ella sola se encargó de las demás. Tenía voluntad y ganas de trabajar, y eso era lo que, a fin de cuentas, a Levi más le importaba. Si no sabía hacer algo, eso se aprendía, pero las ganas que mostraba la muchacha era un punto a favor para ella pese a su inexperiencia.

Mikasa estuvo nerviosa toda la jornada laboral, pero lo disimuló bastante bien. Atendió a los clientes y los fue acomodando por sectores como le habían indicado. Sabía que debía ser equitativa, en el sentido de que, por ejemplo, no podía llenarle de mesas a un mozo y dejar otro sector vacío. Aparte había sección de fumadores y de no fumadores. Los fumadores iban afuera, en el que parecía ser un salón tipo invernadero, lleno de hermosas enredaderas y campanillas.

Cuando el salón, en su totalidad, estuvo lleno, le tocó ayudar a los mozos a atender las mesas. Solo era alcanzar vinos, sal, ensaladas. Levantar los platos cuando se iban y alcanzarlos por una ventana a Connie. Como Eren le había dicho, el muchacho era algo torpe y a veces se le resbalaban los cubiertos. Se reían de él porque siempre terminaba con algún dedo cortado, todo porque ahí había que limpiar a las apuradas.

Cuando llegaba un nuevo cliente, le tocaba a ella la tarea de atender la puerta y guiarlos a la mesa que estuviera desocupada. Y de nuevo el círculo de ayudar a los demás. Le tocó, en algún momento, un descanso de media hora para comer, y en la cocina pudo conocer a la estrambótica Hanji de la que su hermanastro le había hablado. Era una mujer muy alta, que usaba gafas.

La gente allí trabajaba contra reloj, así que no le dieron mucha charla, solo la bienvenida porque era la nueva. Le sirvieron un plato de pastas que Mikasa devoró porque la comida que hacía Hanji siempre era deliciosa. No por nada era uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad.

Cuando terminó la jornada laboral de ella, se dio cuenta que terminaba mucho más temprano que todos los demás. Ahí entendió por qué el sueldo era tan poco, no podía quejarse. Se quitó la ropa de trabajo en el cambiador de damas, una que era muy parecida a la que llevaba puesta en la entrevista, solo que la camisa que ella se había comprado tenía volados. Notó que allí todos vestían igual, desde los mozos hasta el gerente; solo la gente de la cocina tenía su equipo propio. Dejó su delantal colgado, uno con rayas doradas, y caminó hacia la barra.

—Ey, chiquita —llamó Levi—, la nueva.

—Mi nombre es Mikasa —dijo ella, tratando de contener el enfado en su tono de voz. No le había gustado para nada el mote puesto, era como denigrante.

—Cierto, escúchame una cosa… —Levi giró en la banqueta, pero un mozo le alcanzó una tarjeta de crédito así que se distrajo cobrando lo de una mesa, mientras la dama aguardaba por sus palabras—. No puedes estar seria todo el tiempo, das una mala imagen.

—¿Pretende que le sonría a los clientes?

—Cuando entran, sí. —Recargó la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano abierta y la estudió, no parecía ser la clase de persona que sonreía espontáneamente, en ese sentido se parecían mucho.

—No me saldría naturalmente. —Fue sincera hasta la médula.

—Entiendo. —Y en verdad Levi lo hacía. A él tampoco le nacía sonreírle a los ricachones que iban por mucho que Erwin se lo recriminase.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Mikasa lo miró con algo de preocupación— ¿Pasé la prueba o no?

—Ven el lunes —dijo Levi y de inmediato vio como Mikasa dejaba de tensar los músculos y hasta respiraba con más normalidad—, pero trata de ser más agradable con los clientes. No olvides que son clientes importantes.

—Intentaré sonreír —dijo más predispuesta—, pero se verá como una mueca de terror y creo que el resultado será peor.

Levi tuvo el impulso de reírse, porque la muchachita tenía razón. Él solo trataba de mejorarla, porque a decir verdad había trabajado a la perfección ese jueves, nada más le faltaba ser más dulce con quienes les daban de comer a todos ahí.

Cuando Mikasa llegó a casa, Armin ya tenía un vino blanco dulce en el refrigerador. Era como si supiera que ese trabajo era para ella, solo tenían que esperar a Eren para festejar. Cuando este llegó, brindaron los tres.

—El sueldo es una miseria, solo ocho mil sinas por mes —remarcó Mikasa terminando de un sorbo el vino, le encantaba, y Armin lo sabía, había comprado el vino que a ella más le gustaba, uno dulzón. Siempre era tan atento a los detalles que era imposible no querer a ese muchacho rubio.

—No te quejes, al menos es trabajo —rebatió Eren—, y en blanco, que es lo importante. Tendrás obra social.

—Me dieron más dinero por mi pelo que por un mes de trabajo —suspiró, pensando en sus gastos—. No podré volver a medicina. Aunque la verdad siento que no es mi carrera.

—¿Vas a dejarla? —preguntó Armin mientras terminaba de lavar los trastos, era la clase de persona a la que no le gustaba irse a dormir y dejar los platos sucios.

—No sé qué hacer —confesó Mikasa—, de momento iré a dormir. El vino y el estrés que pasé hoy en el trabajo me dieron sueño.

—Y eso que hoy el jefe estaba de buen humor —remarcó Eren riéndose un poco—. ¿Te estresó mucho el señor Ackerman?

—Lo suficiente como para querer patearlo. —Exhaló un bostezo y levantó una mano saludando mientras se iba hacia su cuarto.

—Buenas noches —dijeron los muchachos a coro.

—Que descansen —correspondió ella.

Esa noche Mikasa soñó, por algún extraño motivo con su jefe, era como si la estuviera retando por algo, pero cuando despertó no podía recordar con exactitud la trama de su sueño. Solo sabía que había soñado con el enano diabólico.

Ese fin de semana iba a ser como los habituales, pensó Armin, ver series y compartir alguna comida chatarra con Mikasa, pero esta manifestó que debían hacer algo especial como ir al cine, porque pronto se les acabarían esos ratos amenos, dado que ahora trabajaría de lunes a lunes que, por cierto, no sabía cuándo le tocaría franco. Por temor a dar una mala imagen obvió un montón de preguntas que se moría por hacerle al dueño. Igual, el lunes, cuando le tocó entrar a su despacho a firmar, fue él quien le dio esos pormenores.

—Tendrás obra social. —Tal como le había dicho Eren—. Y un franco semanal a tu elección. Solo no puede ser fines de semana, que es cuando más necesitamos personal.

—Entiendo.

—¿Qué día prefieres? ¿Martes, miércoles o jueves?

—Mitad de semana está bien. Me quedo con los martes —respondió ella mientras garabateaba en la hoja para terminar de firmar los últimos papeles. La verdad era que el día le daba igual, podía haber elegido el miércoles, por la consulta con la psicóloga, pero pensaba que después de un fin de semana largo con un lunes feriado, un martes podría descansar mejor.

—Bienvenida. —Erwin le estrechó la mano con una afable sonrisa—. Espero que te lleves bien con Levi, es muy particular. Aunque buena persona.

Mikasa no dijo nada, no sentía correcto hablar de su jefe, pero le dio mala espina ese comentario. Era como si Erwin Smith conociera lados ocultos y tenebrosos que nadie más conocía de Levi Ackerman, pero tan solo se refería a su carácter.

Mikasa lo comprobó ese lunes cuando entró al salón y vio a Levi enfurecido gritándole a Sasha por comerse a escondidas una papa, «siempre la están retando por lo mismo», dijo uno de sus colegas al pasar al lado suyo, en un murmullo.

—Ey, tú —dijo Levi de mal humor—, esta chica me saca de mis casillas —dijo refiriéndose a Sasha.

—¿Me habla a mí? —Mikasa se señaló. Notó que el humor del jefe ese día no era de los mejores.

—¡Ve a cambiarte y empieza a limpiar! ¡Que el tiempo corre!

Mikasa obedeció la orden, pero preguntándose qué clase de culpa tenía ella como para que el tipo le gritara de ese modo. Cuando estuvo lista fue al salón y comenzó a ayudar a sus compañeros a barrer y pasar trapos. Levi siempre quería todo reluciente y era demasiado detallista. Si veía una sola tela de araña les gritaba a todos.

En cuanto pudo y contra reloj, Mikasa siguió con su labor, que era preparar las mesas. Hizo la primera de forma incorrecta y Levi la corrigió de mal talante, porque ya le había explicado el jueves cómo hacerlo. Ella pidió disculpas más por compromiso que por sentirlo, porque en verdad en ese momento quería patear al enano.

Fueron días tranquilos, tanto el lunes como el miércoles. Dicho día le tocaba sesión con su terapeuta y tuvo que cambiar el turno de la consulta para las cinco, por el tema de haber conseguido empleo. Eso fue lo primero que resaltó la psicóloga cuando se comunicaron.

—Cuánto progreso en una semana de sesión —dijo Gabi luego de que Mikasa le contara cómo era su nuevo empleo—. Me alegro por ti.

—El tema es que no me van a pagar mucho, así que a la carrera no voy a volver. Ya lo decidí —explicó la muchacha.

—¿Eso te desanima mucho?

—¿La verdad? —Lo meditó un instante, mientras mirada a su gato dormir junto a ella en la cama—. Siento que no es mi carrera, no sé, nunca me saqué buenas notas.

—No tiene nada de malo que dejes una carrera que no te llena o con la que no te sientas cómoda, ¿pensaste qué otra podrías estudiar?

—No sé. Estuve pensando, sí. —Tomó aire—. Me gustan mucho los idiomas.

—Esa es una buena opción.

—Tal vez italiano o japonés. Italiano siento que tendría más salida laboral, pero japonés porque me gusta. Como yo hacía artes marciales, siempre hablaban o decían cosas en ese idioma. Por ejemplo, los ejercicios se cuentan en números japoneses. Es una cultura interesante además.

—Bueno, ahí ya tienes algo. Si te gusta, si sientes que te va a hacer feliz, es una buena opción.

—Aparte me fijé la cuota de los niveles y japonés es más barato que italiano, igual cobran cinco mil sinas, más el gimnasio, se me va todo el sueldo.

—Bueno, pero podrías tratar de conseguir otro empleo. Ya lo habíamos conversado en la sesión anterior, hay páginas donde puedes postularte. Es cuestión de que consigas un trabajo que te pague más. De momento tienes este, que te va a ayudar a solventar tus gastos.

—Es verdad.

—Y dime, ¿cómo estás durmiendo? ¿Hablaste con el psiquiatra que te recomendé?

—No, todavía no hablé —suspiró—, pero ya lo voy a hacer.

—¿Cómo estuviste sintiéndote anímicamente esta semana?

—Con altibajos —contestó Mikasa—. Estuve muy emocionada cuando mi hermano me consiguió el empleo, pero mi jefe me estresa a veces. Es muy mal humorado; no siempre, pero cuando tiene los cables cruzados es insoportable.

—Imagino, y me comentaste que en tus otros empleos tuviste problemas por temas relacionados a tu carácter. ¿Cómo llevas eso?

—Trato de no reaccionar mal cuando él me grita, pero a veces tengo unas ganas de agarrarlo a patadas. Y eso que recién empecé. No sé qué me espera a futuro —dijo con algo de gracia, pero sin mover un músculo.

—Entiendo. ¿Y estuviste de bajón también? Me comentaste que tuviste altibajos.

—Sí, a veces me siento muy depresiva —confesó—, la única razón por la que me levanto a la mañana es por el gimnasio. Es lo que me da energía, pero después soy re inconstante.

—¿Te cuesta mantener el interés en cosas que te gustan?

—Sí, es como que me aburro rápido. Por eso también tengo miedo de anotarme en japonés, pagar y después abandonarlo. No quiero hacer eso.

—Bueno, eso lo hablaremos en la interconsulta con el psiquiatra. Perdón que te insista con eso, pero creo que con medicación vas a andar al cien por ciento.

—Sí, hoy sacaré turno, ya que tengo obra social.

—¿Ves? Tu trabajo nuevo, aunque te paguen poco, tiene otra arista positiva. Tener obra social es importante para atender tu salud.

—Además también buscaré otro empleo mientras tengo este.

—Esa es la actitud. Me alegra verte más animada que el miércoles pasado, Mikasa.

La sesión terminó con recomendaciones, más que nada para que la muchacha no cayera en un pozo depresivo. Como manifestó, apenas cortó, buscó en internet un psiquiatra que atendiera su obra social y sacó turno, por suerte le dieron para el día siguiente a la mañana. Solo que en ese caso no era virtual, tendría que asistir a la consulta que sería mensual.

Esa noche tuvo una jornada laboral tranquila, ya le habían advertido que los viernes, sábados y domingos era el infierno, que aprovechara esa calma que antecede al huracán. Porque aparte, más trabajo, implicaba tener al jefe más sensible, o mejor dicho, irascible.

Cuando ese miércoles volvió a casa no se acostó a dormir de inmediato. Hacía mucho que no revisaba su Facebook. Aunque no tenía amigos, solo a Armin, Eren y Jean, sí estaba en miles de grupos y páginas. De paso googleó esos portales de empleo que la psicóloga le había mencionado, pero para subir su currículo en línea tenía que trabajar mucho, llenar muchos campos, era tedioso y ya era tarde para ponerse con eso, lo haría de día. Prefería, en cambio, perder una media hora en Facebook que ponerse a llenar solicitudes, o sino se acostaría a dormir muy tarde.

En una de las páginas había una de esas publicaciones con tintes humorísticos que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Era una chica que contaba cómo en una página de Only Fans (Mikasa ni siquiera sabía que algo así existía) había comenzado a vender fotos de sus pies y a ganar mucho dinero. Eso del dinero le hizo clic en la cabeza y terminó leyendo el artículo completo.

La mujer de la publicación aclaraba que a veces tenía clientes raros que le hacían peticiones extravagantes, como pisar un plátano con los pies y filmarlo, pero que había que dejar los pudores de lado y comprender que en el mundo había gente fetichista que solían gustar de esas cuestiones. Y que no solo había fetichistas de pies, los había de muchas cosas, hasta de axilas. Solo era cuestión de encontrar el rumbo.

Mikasa no perdió el tiempo y buscó en internet una página Only Fans. Se miró los pies y los vio horribles, eran de hombre, al menos eso sentía ella. Tenía pies arqueados y los dedos se le doblaban solos. Más deformes imposibles. No obstante, tal como había comentado la chica de la publicación de Facebook, había para todos los gustos.

No tardó en hacerse una cuenta, siguiendo todos los pasos, pero le pedían que pusiera precio a su «trabajo». Ella buscó alguna referencia y vio que los precios oscilaban entre los dos mil y tres mil sinas, ¡por solo una foto o por un video! Aunque la membresía era mensual. Oh, dios, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Estaba un poco entusiasmada, pero se preguntaba qué parte de su cuerpo podía «vender». No quería aparecer desnuda, ni que se le viera la cara.

Tenía lindas piernas, eso todo el mundo siempre se lo decía, pero también alababan su trasero. ¿Qué parte de su cuerpo era el más llamativo o estaba bien trabajado? En efecto, su gran y enorme culo podría generar una entrada extra de dinero. Podría comprarse lo que quisiera, toda la ropa deportiva que se le cantase.

Vio a una chica que aplastaba frutas blandas con su trasero desnudo. Ella no se animaba a salir sin ropa, pero le parecía que con la fuerza de sus nalgas podría quebrar calabacines y melones. Eso era algo que poca gente podía hacer, o al menos en la página no lo había visto.

Estaba exaltada de la emoción, era como haber encontrado una mina de oro. Dado que tenía fuerza de sobra por las artes marciales y la actividad física en el gimnasio, podría con eso. Era cuestión de probar.

No tenía una cámara, pero usaría su celular. Ya era tarde para ir a la verdulería a comprar lo necesario, así que lo dejaría para el día siguiente, pero al menos se presentó con un nombre falso: Asaki, que era su nombre al revés, solo que sin la «M». Tenía que ponerle precio a su trabajo, así que puso a dos mil sinas la membresía mensual de las fotos y a tres mil la de los videos. Había dos tipos de membresía, los que solo buscaban fotos, y los que querían los videos. Eso era lo que aumentaría su ingreso, cuantos más miembros tuviera su perfil, más ganaría.

Tenía que subir una foto de perfil, y como ya había decidido que sería su gran trasero el protagonista, se sacó una foto con un short cortísimo con el cuál se le veían las nalgas. Se aseguró de estar sin camiseta, puesto que tenía un tatuaje que a ella le encantaba; era un pentáculo adornado con un tribal muy particular y le enorgullecía mostrarlo, aparte tenía una bonita espalda, pero cuidó de que no se le viera del cuello para arriba.

Apenas subió la foto y ya tenía un cliente, eso había sido en verdad veloz. Por lo visto la persona se contentó con la descripción de lo que haría y con la foto de perfil, y no dudó en pagar la membresía más cara. Era un tal «Saurón». Mikasa sabía que allí todos se manejaban con sobrenombres, ella no era la excepción. Le agradeció al cielo y a «Saurón» por ese exitoso comienzo.

Se fue a dormir pensando en que estaba por cometer una locura, pero ¿quién se enteraría? Solo sería cosa de ella. No pensaba contarle a Eren o Armin. Sería su secreto, o al menos eso pensó ella. Bueno, pero sucedía que, sin saberlo, su jefe Levi Ackerman era un fetichista de esas cuestiones. ¿Quién iría a imaginar lo que pasaría? A veces el destino era siniestro, por decirlo de algún modo.

(…)

Esa mañana, después de entrenar, Mikasa pasó por la verdulería y compró un calabacín y un melón. Cuando llegó a casa sabía que no estarían los chicos, así que no dejó lo comprado en el refrigerador, no estaba destinado a ser comido. Directamente se encerró en su cuarto con la compra.

Estaba muy nerviosa, quería que todo saliera bien. Buscó su colchoneta de entrenamiento de color azul y también el pantalón ideal, uno viejo, pero bonito, que le marcaba los glúteos. Sabía que a eso era a lo que le prestarían más atención. Se quitó la camiseta, para que se le viera la espalda desnuda.

Colocó el celular en la mesa de luz y comenzó a grabar cuando se sentó sobre el melón. Sentía que sería más fácil comenzar por la fruta. ¡Trash! En un apretón explotó en mil pedazos e hizo un ruido espantoso. Apagó la cámara y buscó la calabaza sobre la cama. Eso requeriría de más fuerza. Se sentó y apretó fuerte. De vuelta ese ruido estruendoso. Por un momento se alegró de que los chicos no estuvieran o ya los tendría en la puerta golpeando y preguntando si le pasaba algo.

Entusiasmada miró los videos, habían quedado bastante bien y hasta eran graciosos. Se quitó el pantalón embadurnado de fruta y verdura y lo puso a lavar, mientras iba a la cocina en busca de una bolsa para tirar los restos. También buscó un trapo, para limpiar su colchoneta y el suelo. Le tocaba bañarse, había llegado recién del gimnasio así que era parte de la rutina diaria; pero se moría de ganas de subir los videos. De ellos haría capturas, para subirlas como fotos. No tenía un buen programa de edición de videos en la computadora, era una carcasa vieja, pero de algo serviría lo que tenía instalado.

Cuando terminó la ducha se sentó desnuda frente al ordenador. Cuando abrió su cuenta de la página Only Fans vio que tenía dos miembros nuevos y se sintió dichosa. No tardó ni un segundo en subir los videos, pero estos tardaban mucho en cargar, así que pasó a subir algunas fotos; hizo una selección de las que mejor le habían quedado y no colgó más de cuatro, dos con el melón y dos con el calabacín, primero enteros y después rotos.

De inmediato, cuando el video ya había estaba en línea y había sido visto, recibió un corazón. Palmeó de emoción. Ese tal «Saurón» no había perdido ni un segundo en verlo. De hecho hasta inició una conversación de chat.

«Podrías hacerlo sin pantalón y cobrar más»

Ella no supo qué contestar a eso, pero sentía que debía ser amable con sus miembros, como debía ser con los clientes del restaurante, era simple lógica: le daban de comer. Así que estuvo un rato largo pensando qué contestar a esa evidente petición.

«Gracias por ver mi video, espero que te haya gustado»

Saurón sintió que la muchacha o bien no había entendido su indirecta o bien se hacía la tonta. Era la típica respuesta amable, hecha casi por compromiso, que solían darle las mujeres que estaban en esa página.

«Te pagaría cinco mil sinas si subes videos sin pantalón»

«Es que no me animo»

«Haz una membresía especial, yo la pagaría»

«Quizás más adelante»

«Tienes un lindo y poderoso trasero, sería un desperdicio que no lo aproveches al máximo»

«Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta»

Mikasa cerró la sesión porque ya comenzaba a sentirse algo incómoda con la conversación. Sin embargo, el tipo o la mujer (quién podría saber quién estaba del otro lado) tenía un buen punto. Si lo hacía desnuda podría cobrar más; pero Mikasa sentía que eso sería demasiado. Recién era su primer día, no se le podía exigir más de momento.

Buscó en internet para asesorarse mejor sobre ese mundo y descubrió que debía ser constante para mantener sus miembros. No podía cobrar tres mil sinas y subir un video por mes. Al menos cuatro veces debería hacerlo; pero se dio cuenta de que no sería sencillo, puesto que cuando Armin llegó a casa para la hora del almuerzo le preguntó por la verdura y la fruta hecha pedazos en el tacho de la basura.

—Es que no estaban en buen estado y las tiré.

—Veo que no estaban en buen estado —la miró extrañado—; es raro que tú hagas las compras.

—Ahora que tengo dinero quiero hacerlo —mintió ella, pensando en que de ahora en más lo mejor sería guardar en su ropero lo destrozado para descartarlo después. Solía ir al gimnasio sin mochila en verano, porque no necesitaba abrigo, pero podría empezar a usarla para camuflar lo que iría a tirar.

Convivir con su hermanastro y su mejor amigo le jugaban en contra para mantener a salvo su secreto; pero estaba satisfecha del resultado. Podía ver el dinero ingresando en su cuenta bancaria y eso era lo que más le importaba al final.

(…)

Ese fin de semana fue la prueba de fuego para Mikasa. Era el primero en el que tendría que trabajar a destajo, casi sin descanso. Fue una completa locura. En los días de semana a veces el salón, de tan grande que era, no se llenaba por completo, pero el viernes había gente haciendo fila para poder ingresar.

Ella se dedicó pura y exclusivamente a atender a los clientes y a sentarlos. A medida que una mesa se desocupaba iba a las corridas a limpiarla con el mozo de turno, para cambiar el mantel, acomodar los cubiertos y así tenerlo listo para la siguiente tanda.

Le dolían los pies de tanto ir y venir, más que nada porque no tenía los mejores zapatos del mundo. No era de comprar zapatos, solo era fan de las zapatillas deportivas, y recién caía en la cuenta que para la clase de trabajo que hacía le convenía tener unos cómodos. Ya veía estrellas; cada vez que pisaba era como hacerlo sobre vidrio molido.

Levi, como era de esperarse, estaba más gritón que de costumbre. Mikasa lo pensó, le pedía a ella que les sonriera a los clientes, pero él tampoco daba una buena imagen si estaba a los gritos y con esa cara de ojete.

Esa noche Mikasa llegó y se desplomó en la cama, cayó como en un coma profundo. Hasta tal punto que cuando sonó su despertador a la mañana avisándole que tenía que ir al gimnasio, revoleó el celular. Podía ir por la tarde y dormir un poco más.

De mal en peor Eren le aclaró que los sábados y domingos eran iguales o peores que los viernes. Así que ella se preparó mentalmente para soportar otra jornada laboral de esas que son infernales.

Fue el sábado que todo cambió, pero sin que Mikasa se diera cuenta. Había llegado media hora antes de su hora de entrada, todo para limpiar más cómodamente sin tenerlo a su jefe gritándole en el oído. Este la felicitó por haber llegado más temprano, le agradaba esa clase de empleados. Hasta le ponía de buen humor verla allí, ya dispuesta a limpiar antes de su hora de entrada.

Mikasa se cambió en un tris y enseguida fue en busca de todo lo necesario. Como estaba sola, empezó a barrer por sectores. Cuando terminó, recién comenzaron a llegar los mozos, pero ella fue en busca de un balde con limpiador para los pisos.

—Permiso, jefe —le dijo a Levi para pasar el trapo primero en su zona; eso era algo que Levi siempre pedía, que todo, hasta lo que no se veía, estuviera limpio.

Levi salió de la banqueta y le dio espacio, pero se quedó mirándola. En un momento Mikasa se agachó para escurrir el trapo en el balde, la camisa se le salió un poco del pantalón porque le habían dado un número menos, cuando ella aclaró que era tetona y, como estaba de espalda, su tatuaje quedó al descubierto.

El hombre la miró fijo, por un largo rato. En algún lugar había visto esa clase de tatuajes, él tenía buena memoria fotográfica. Quizás se trataba de uno común, pero no parecía serlo, sentía que más bien era uno personalizado.

—Tienes un tatuaje —remarcó y Mikasa se paró de golpe para mirarlo con espanto.

—¿No se puede trabajar aquí con tatuajes?

—Tranquila. Mientras no sea visible, no hay problema —explicó—. Solo me llamó la atención. ¿Qué es? Si quieres contarme. Sé que a veces los tatuajes son algo personal y por ahí no tienes ganas de hablar al respecto.

—El pentáculo es la protección —dijo la muchacha más aliviada, y sorprendida de que el jefe estuviera tan conversador con ella—. Y las estrellas que están en el tribal son cuatro, cuatro personas importantes para mí que fallecieron. —No dio más detalles, pero eso fue suficiente para Levi, se había sacado la enorme duda. No era un tatuaje común, en efecto era uno personalizado.

Levi estuvo toda esa noche pensando en ese tatuaje. Sentía que ya lo había visto, pero en verdad Mikasa nunca antes se había agachado frente a él. En efecto, era la primera vez que lo veía en persona. Durante esa semana le estuvo dando vueltas al tema, pero sin darle demasiada importancia o más de la necesaria. Solo era como una espinilla que se le había quedado clavada.

(…)

Levi Ackerman era un bicho raro. Vivía solo, con un gato siamés que le habían regalado. En realidad que Erwin se lo terminó encajando, diciéndole que no podía tenerlo y que si le daba tránsito. Al final Samuel se quedó a vivir con él.

Al principio no le agradaba la idea de tener animales en su loft, aunque el espacio era grande y tenía un buen sueldo para darle de comer la mejor comida al animalito, no se sentía entusiasmado por la idea de cuidar de una vida; bastante tenía con la suya, sin embargo no tardó en encariñarse con Samuel por mucho que lo negara.

Ambos tenían un tipo de personalidad parecida, ambos eran ariscos, ambos eran antisociales, ambos preferían la calma y la soledad. De hecho Levi no tenía amigos, de no ser por Erwin, quien era el que insistía en tener una amistad con él, no tendría ninguno.

Tampoco le interesaba encontrar pareja, ahí a que fuera un bicho raro. Solía visitar páginas pornográficas y masturbarse. Sentía que eso era mejor que tratar de entablar una relación con alguien. Le pesaba el preámbulo, el cortejo, todo con el fin de tener sexo.

En cambio, nada más necesitaba de una computadora y listo. Y como bicho raro que era, había cuestiones que le agradaban más que otras y que quizás no fueran populares. Le atraían los traseros enormes; no llegaba a ver pornografía de mujeres gordas, pero casi, estaba a un paso. Un par de años más y quizás se animaba. Después de la tercera edad todo es válido.

Buscó una botellita de agua y se metió en una de sus páginas favoritas de Only Fans y notó que la chica nueva a la que se había subscripto había subido otro video. Cuando vio la primera vez ese trasero enorme y leyó en la descripción que aplastaría melones y calabacines se sintió en su salsa; era como si la muchacha lo hubiera armado para él.

Tenía un short diferente, era más provocativo, y eso le encendía, porque podía verle la mitad de las nalgas y, como era de algodón, a ella toda embadurnada. Con la prenda azul tan fina se transparentaba todo. Eso era la gloria para Levi. Ya tenía una erección con tan poco y estaba a un paso de quitar el pene del pantalón del piyama para empezar a masturbarse lentamente, como a él le gustaba, pero oh, vio el detalle y la gran incógnita fue finalmente respondida.

—Ese tatuaje —se dijo a sí mismo poniendo pausa para estudiarlo mejor—. Es… Mikasa.

Se quedó unos cuantos segundos pasmado, con el video en pausa, mirando obsesivamente las cuatro estrellas y el pentáculo. No había duda alguna, era ella. Estudió otras partes del cuerpo y su anatomía era muy similar.

Santo cielo. Su mejor musa inspiradora para las pajas era su empleada nueva. Se moría de ganas de pedirle que lo hiciera solo para él, en vivo y en directo, pero no sabía cómo hablar del tema con la muchacha. No podía ir de frente y decirle algo así como «lo sé, conozco tu secreto».

Esa noche Levi no pudo dormir pensando en la muchacha. Era joven, mucho más que él, pero era bellísima. Tenía el mejor trasero del universo y eso le podía mucho. ¿Ahora cómo haría para actuar naturalmente delante de ella después de semejante revelación?

Imaginaba que la chica se había metido a uno de esos tugurios por falta de dinero. El empleo de comise no era el gran trabajo y no dejaba un buen sueldo. Quizás podría agarrarla por ese lado. Si se trataba de dinero, a él le sobraba.

Al otro día Levi fue a trabajar con las ojeras más pronunciadas que de costumbre. Saludó a Erwin como habitualmente hacía y se quedó a tomar un trago pequeño de wiski con él antes de ir a la barra para abrir la caja. Su amigo lo conocía bien, así que no dudó en preguntarle qué le pasaba.

—¿No has dormido?

—Casi nada —contestó Levi acabando la bebida de un trago.

—¿Otra vez problemas de insomnio o es algo más? —curioseó Erwin con la confianza que se tenían.

—Tu puto gato a veces se pone a gritar —mintió, para desviar la verdad de su insomnio.

—Es tu gato ahora —remarcó risueño—. Te dije que lo castres.

—Lo voy a ahorcar, más que castrar.

—¡Ya llegué! —Gritó Mikasa desde el salón al ver que su jefe no estaba.

La cara de Levi varió abismalmente. De golpe el corazón empezó a latirle fuerte y tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirando hacia el pasillo que conectaba la zona de la barra con la oficina personal de Erwin.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Levi? Estás raro —remarcó Erwin—. Ve, que la nueva empleada llegó temprano. ¿Siempre lo hace?

—Es muy cumplidora. —Asintió él.

—Bien, es lo importante. ¿No vas a ir?

—S-Sí —dijo con cierto taro mental y sin la voluntad de cruzar ese pasillo.

Era estúpido de su parte y hasta vergonzoso a su edad, que le diera algo de pena tener que cruzar miradas con ella. Como si por hacerlo se revelara toda la verdad, que él sabía lo que ella hacía. Era absurdo temerle, pero la sensación que tenía Levi era esa, de terror. Solía ser bastante atolondrado en el amor, por eso sus relaciones no duraban. No había tenido novia por más de tres meses. Nunca sabía cómo desenvolverse en ese terreno.

—Buenas tardes, jefe —dijo Mikasa frente al mostrador. Levi se sentó en la banqueta y asintió. Quería ser cordial con ella, más ahora que sabía que era su musa favorita, pero no le nacía naturalmente.

—Viniste temprano de nuevo, bien.

—Así no limpio a las apuradas —explicó Mikasa, hasta ella se daba cuenta de que su jefe estaba raro ese día, que le soltara un cumplido era un milagro, pero no le dio demasiada importancia—. Iré a cambiarme.

Durante esa jornada laboral Levi no dejó de estudiarla, especialmente no dejó de mirarle el culo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan linda? Había algo en ella, una luz, que le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Ya le parecía una chica atractiva desde la primera vez que la conoció, pero ahora la miraba con otros ojos, con unos de deseo desbordante. Lástima la evidente diferencia de edad, pero eso era algo mínimo. Al menos la chica ya era mayor de edad. Solo se preguntaba si estaría dispuesta a entablar algún tipo de lazo con alguien tan insulso como él. Imaginaba que una chica tan linda como Mikasa le debía sobrar pretendientes, hasta incluso capaz ya tenía novio.

Levi suspiró. ¿Por qué era tan nulo para el amor? ¿Para el cortejo? Fue un día cualquiera que se animó a soltarle otro cumplido. Uno tonto, pero que reflejaba lo que en su interior más anhelaba.

—Me gusta tu tatuaje —dijo él cuando ella volvió a agacharse y quedó al descubierto porque su camisa se levantó.

—G-Gracias. —Se sentía perdida, su jefe no era dado a ser así de «dulce» con nadie; no supo qué responder, ni qué decir a continuación, pero el hombre le clavó sus ojos negros con intensidad y ella sintió que debía acotar algo más— ¿Usted tiene tatuajes? —preguntó por preguntar, para seguir la charla.

—Siempre quise —dijo, mientras negaba con la cabeza—, pero le tengo fobia a las agujas.

Mikasa sonrió ante esa revelación. Le causaba algo de simpatía ver a un tipo tan duro como él con esa clase de fobias. Levi se sintió en la gloria. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír, fue como si el cielo se abriera ante él. Fue una imagen hermosa. ¿Podía ser más linda esa muchacha? Era imposible. Y cada vez la deseaba más. Trabajar con ella era una tortura, pero no dudaba en soltar cumplidos ante Erwin, dejándola como la mejor empleada, todo con tal de mantenerla cerca de él.

—No duele tanto —dijo ella, solo por decir algo y quebrar ese clima tenso.

—Deberías sonreír más seguido —apuntaló él.

—Ya sé —entornó los ojos, saturada de ese tema—, prometo que hoy intentaré sonreírle a los clientes.

—No lo decía por eso —aclaró Levi, bajando la vista para mirar el menú del restaurante y no decirle lo que pensaba confesar cara a cara. Maldito cobarde—. Solo que eres más bonita cuando sonríes.

Mikasa se quedó de piedra con ese cumplido. ¿Qué le pasaba a su jefe? ¿Qué clase de droga había consumido ese día? Que le convidara. Ahí sí que no supo qué decir, así que se dedicó a pasar frenéticamente el trapo para terminar cuanto antes con esa labor y escapar de una situación algo embarazosa.

A ella siempre le pasaba lo mismo, no sabía aceptar cumplidos. Cuando alguien le decía que era bonita o simplemente se limitaban a ensalzar partes de su cuerpo o de su personalidad, tendía a sentirse súper incómoda. Como si no se sintiera merecedora de ese halago, aunque fuera válido.

(…)

Cuando Mikasa subió el tercer video del mes (pensaba subir uno por semana y eso fue algo que le tocó aclarar en su perfil porque le vivían preguntando al respecto), Levi estaba que caminaba por las paredes de la emoción. En verdad quería pedirle que lo hiciera con él, en vivo y en directo, pero de nuevo no sabía cómo hablar del tema con la muchacha.

Al final decidió hacer una jugada arriesgada, porque si seguía así tarde o temprano terminaría diciendo algo desubicado en el trabajo, y no era el lugar ideal para hablar de esos temas. Lo haría por chat.

«Sé quién eres»

Mikasa recibió el pop up con esas palabras por parte de su miembro favorito. Siempre lo recordaría porque fue el primero; pero lo que Saurón le decía le puso la piel de gallina. Pensó que quizás solo estaba bromeando, tratando de buscarle charla.

«Ah, ¿sí?» dijo ella, con cierta ironía. «¿Y quién soy? ¿La dueña de tus sueños?»

«Aparte de eso, eres Mikasa»

La muchacha entró en pánico. Cerró el chat y la tapa de su pequeña laptop con violencia. ¡¿Quién demonios podía saberlo?! No tenía casi amigos, y dudaba de que Armin anduviera en esas, si era gay y estaba súper enamorado de su hermanastro.

Tomó aire y con el corazón latiendo rabioso volvió a levantar la tapa de la laptop. La sesión seguía abierta, así que trató de ordenar su cabeza para hablar seriamente con el sujeto que parecía conocerla.

«¿Quién eres? ¿Eres Jean?», era la única opción que le quedaba.

«No sé quién es Jean», confesó Levi, también nervioso. «¿Jean es tu novio?».

«Dime ya quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre real», la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

«Tranquila, no busco delatarte ni extorsionarte. No soy esa clase de persona».

«¿Entonces?».

«Solo me gusta mucho lo que haces y me preguntaba si quizás… podrías venir a mi casa». Aguardó unos cuantos segundos, eternos y dolorosos, a la respuesta de ella.

«No soy una prostituta»; se sentía algo ofendida por la petición. «Aparte ni siquiera me dices quién eres. Menos iría a tu casa». Le daba terror, ¿quién sabía con qué clase de loco se metería? No iría a una casa porque sí, sin conocer a su ocupante. Podrían pasarle mil cosas malas, desde ser violada en manada hasta ser asesinada y descuartizada por algún psicópata.

«No te ofendas. No te voy a pedir sexo».

«¿Y entonces para qué quieres que vaya a tu casa?».

«Para que hagas lo mismo que haces en cámara, pero adelante mío», explicó Levi más calmado. «Te pago el doble, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?».

«No sin saber quién eres. No voy a la casa de cualquiera porque sí». Eso de que le pagaría el doble la hizo doblegar un poco en sus principios, pero seguía teniendo temor, y la gran incertidumbre, que de inmediato Saurón respondió.

«Tienes un lindo tatuaje» dijo Levi, sonriendo. «Creo que con eso es suficientes para que adivines quién soy»

«¿Jefe?». Mikasa estaba que flipaba con la situación.

«Así es, soy Levi», confesó finalmente. «No quiero ofenderte, ni molestarte, pero me gustaría invitarte a cenar a mi casa y a pedirte que hagas lo mismo que haces en cámara en…»

«Espere…» lo frenó. «Esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo de La legión», así se llamaba el restaurante donde trabajaban.

«No te alarmes, ya te dije que no te voy a extorsionar. No soy esa clase de gente. Si me dices que no, seguiré viéndote a través de la computadora», explicó ya relajado, quería hacerla sentir segura para que aceptara ir a su casa. «Solo piensa que te pagaría más del doble, ¿cobras ocho mil sinas por mes? Bueno, te doy eso por venir una vez, solo una vez, a mi casa»

«Déjeme pensarlo».

«No tienes que responderme ahora. Ni tampoco pretendo que nuestra relación de trabajo cambie por esto. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, puedes confiar en mí»

«Me iré, necesito descansar y pensar bien las cosas. Buenas noches».

«Que descanses».

Mikasa finalmente cerró la sesión, pero se quedó unos cuantos minutos mirando la nada, pensando en la propuesta. Decirle que no al jefe era peligroso, no quería perder el empleo, aunque este ya le había aclarado que una negativa no implicaría un despido. O al menos esa fue la sensación que Levi quiso transmitirle o que ella interpretó.

Se sentía contra la espada y la pared. Lo que le ofrecía era lo que ganaba en un mes. Santo cielo. Aparte de ser su jefe, conocía su secreto. Esa noche estuvo pensando y llegó a la conclusión de que ya lo conocía. Le parecía algo raro, pero no la clase de psicópata que asesina jovencitas después de drogarlas y violarlas.

¿Qué sabía ella de la vida de Levi Ackerman? Capaz se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero una parte estúpida de ella se decía que nada podía salir mal. El tipo no le había pedido sexo, solo que hiciera en vivo y en directo lo que solía hacer a través de su celular.

Y esa parte imprudente y estúpida de ella, esa parte que no se amaba a sí misma y no se cuidaba por ende, acabó aceptando; pero puertas adentro. No hablaría del tema con su jefe mediante chat. Lo haría cara a cara, aunque le costase y se muriese de la vergüenza.

(…)

Cuando a Mikasa le tocó ir a trabajar, no llegó media hora antes como usualmente lo hacía, era como si en el fondo no quisiera pasar tiempo con su jefe o quisiera alargar más ese vergonzoso encuentro. Al final llegó en su turno. Le costaba mirar a Levi a la cara, pero este tampoco mostraba cierta comodidad ante ella.

—Sobre lo que me propuso —dijo Mikasa yendo al punto, estar dilatando ese asunto lograría hacer su jornada laboral más pesada.

—No es lugar para hablar de eso. —Levi la cortó en seco—. Hoy me conecto y hablamos. Solo quiero saber una cosa.

—¿Qué? —Imaginaba, en su interior, que el hombre estaría ansioso por saber si aceptaba o no, pero no fue el caso.

—¿Te ofendí de algún modo?

—Para nada —fue sincera—, solo me sorprendió. No conozco mucha gente.

—Entiendo —dijo él relajándose—, me quedo más tranquilo, entonces.

—Empezaré a limpiar.

—Ve.

De nuevo Levi no le quitó los ojos de encima, en especial sobre cierta parte de la anatomía de Mikasa, esa con la que estaba obsesionado. Cuando Mikasa estaba lista ya para irse a su casa, Levi le rogó, prácticamente, que esa noche se conectara para hablar mejor. Ella prometió que lo haría, así que cuando llegó a casa encendió su laptop, pero Saurón no estaba conectado aún. La dejó prendida, esperando. Mientras, se hizo un jugo de naranja exprimido y revisó su Facebook, hasta que el sonido de un mensaje llegó. Mikasa abrió el chat con desesperación; finalmente era Levi.

«Perdón por la demora, hoy tuve que quedarme hasta tarde cerrando caja», fue lo primero que dijo Levi, más que nada para romper el hielo.

«¿Mucho trabajo?». Mikasa solo le buscaba diálogo, para disimular un poco sus nervios.

«Ya has visto que hoy vino mucha gente. Cuanta más gente hay, más tarde salgo del trabajo. Es así».

«Entiendo».

Se produjo unos cuantos segundos de absoluto silencio, es decir, ninguno de los dos parecía tener coraje para tomar las riendas de la situación, pero en el fondo Levi sentía que le correspondía a él.

«¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?».

«Sí», contestó Mikasa sin dar más detalles, y Levi se moría por saber. Tanto hermetismo por parte de la chica iba a socavarlo.

«¿Aceptas?».

«Pero solo voy a su casa a hacer lo que hago en los videos y nada más».

«Pero yo quiero invitarte a cenar también, digo, para no ir al punto apenas llegas», quería convencerla a toda costa. «No quiero hacerte sentir como una prostituta, sino más bien… una cita, pero sin ser estrictamente una cita. ¿Me entiendes?».

«Entiendo». Suspiró, pensando en que pasar rato con su jefe no era uno de sus planes. «Pero no estoy para citas. Salí de una relación complicada y no quiero saber nada con los hombres».

«Solo es comer, mujer». Levi casi se hecha a reír. «No voy a pedirte que seas mi novia ni que te cases conmigo».

«Lo sé, no pensaba en eso», dijo un poco molesta por el tono. Cuando las conversaciones son mediante chat es difícil notar cambios sutiles que sí se perciben en un diálogo cara a cara.

«Siempre ceno solo, me haría bien un poco de compañía. Más si es la tuya». Bien ahí, había sabido dar un cumplido. «Tómalo como una cena entre amigos».

«Pero no somos amigos».

«Bueno, de compañeros de trabajo, ¿te suena mejor?», propuso y Mikasa lo meditó unos segundos.

«Está bien, si usted quiere».

«No, quiero que tú también quieras. Ya te dije que no está en mis planes obligarte a nada».

«No, no, no, acepto. Solo es comer y hacer el trabajo, ¿no?».

«Claro». Levi estaba contento de verla predispuesta a ir a su casa y, en efecto, no era ningún psicópata. «¿Te gusta el vitel toné?».

«Ni siquiera sé que es eso, nunca lo comí».

«Es mi especialidad, te va a gustar. Salvo que seas vegetariana».

«Lo fui antes, pero ya no soy vegetariana».

«Entonces será vitel toné con un buen vino tinto».

«Me gusta más el vino blanco dulce». Ya que iba a prestarse a esa locura, al menos que le contentara los gustos.

«Ok, lo tendré en cuenta. Y no te preocupes por venir con melones y calabacines, tendré mi refrigerador lleno de eso». Quería ultimar detalles, pero tampoco pretendía mostrarse tan desesperado, como lo estaba. «¿Qué día tenías franco? Los martes, ¿no?».

«Los martes, sí, ¿y usted?».

«Yo no tengo francos». Alzó las cejas, ni recordaba la última vez que le había pedido vacaciones a Erwin. Generalmente prefería trabajar. «Pero el martes estaré enfermo», dijo y Mikasa empezó a reír por el chiste.

«¿Quién lo suplanta si usted no va?».

«Erwin. Y me va a odiar por no ir». Estaba algo risueño, porque el resultado de esa conversación había sido positivo. «Pero nunca me pido vacaciones ni nada, así que me la debe. Es que yo soy su única persona de confianza para la caja. Si no voy, le toca a él hacerse cargo de cobrar», concluyó con cierto orgullo.

«Entiendo», dijo Mikasa y tardó unos pocos segundos en pulir detalles. «¿Me pasa su dirección o cómo hacemos?».

«Yo te paso a buscar a las ocho en punto con el auto».

«Preferiría que me pase la dirección. Vivo con dos personas y no quisiera que me pregunten nada al respecto».

«¿Vives con tu novio?». Eso era algo que lo carcomía y quería sacarse la duda ya. «Tranquila. Si lo tienes, no es problema mío».

«No tengo novio».

«Estupendo». Levi levantó los brazos al cielo. «Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo así como lo estamos haciendo, pero si hacemos eso, no tendremos tema de conversación para la cena… me temo».

«Aparte ya es muy tarde, usted debería ir a dormir, ¿mañana no le toca ir por la mañana al restaurante?».

«Sí, es verdad, pero intenta tutearme. Siento una distancia dolorosa cuando me tratas de usted».

«¡Ja, ja, ja! Ok, lo intentaré. Que descanses», dijo eso, pero se dio cuenta de que no habían hablado de lo más importante. «¡Ah! No se olvide, o no te olvides, de pasarme la dirección».

«Tranquila. Yo tengo la tuya. Te mandaré un taxi el martes a las ocho».

«Bueno».

«Ahora sí», dijo Levi, «Que duermas bien».

Mikasa se acostó a dormir, pero no pudo, se quedó pensando en los detalles, por ejemplo, en cómo su jefe sabía su dirección. De inmediato cayó en la cuenta: cuando tuvo que dar sus datos personales al firmar, dejó su dirección y número de teléfono, por eso también al otro día recibió un mensaje de Whatsapp de un número desconocido.

«Ven con el short azul, te queda de lujo», rezaba dicho mensaje. De inmediato lo agregó a la agenda de contactos como Levi Jefe, porque otra persona no podía ser. Solo respondió un «Ok». No era la mejor ropa para una cita, aunque fuera de colegas, pero entendía la razón de la petición. Eso sí, iría con un top bonito que usaba para ocasiones especiales, era de encaje, color negro, y lo usaba pocas veces porque no era para entrenar, sino más bien para salir de fiesta. Mikasa amaba lucir sus abdominales marcados, ella sabía que tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado.

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por impactar positivamente a su jefe? Se suponía que solo iría a hacer su «trabajo» y nada más. Quizás era esa parte coqueta de ella que le nacía cada muerte de obispo. Tal vez Levi comenzaba a interesarle más de lo que ella sospechaba.

(…)

El día clave, el de la cita, Mikasa estaba que trepaba por las paredes. Entrenó como habitualmente hacía por la mañana a un ritmo imparable. Jean le hizo una rutina intensa, saltar treinta veces la soga, hacer treinta sentadillas con una pelota pesada, quemar diez calorías en la bicicleta fija, todo en una serie de cuatro. Sin embargo, no fue muy temprano porque quizás se quedaría hasta tarde en la casa de Levi. Llegó a casa y se dio un buen baño, hasta se colocó un jabón especial que olía a chocolate. Era como si algo dentro de ella la arrastrase a convertir una cena normal, en una cita.

Valía estar emocionada, su última relación había sido un fracaso y desde entonces no había tenido ninguna cita. A Jean, quien era la persona que más le arrastraba el ala, no le había aceptado ni una cerveza.

Ni ella sabía cómo catalogar su estado, pero eso sí, se preparó bien. Hasta se maquilló por la tarde, algo que nunca hacía. Solo se colocó una base en la cara, se pintó los labios de un tinte color vino y se vistió, sin olvidar usar un colgante de oro que adoraba porque era de su difunta madre biológica, unos aros que hacían juego y un anillo delicado. Jamás los usaba, solo para ocasiones especiales.

Armin, tan perspicaz, la vio pintándose las uñas del mismo color que el labial, algo que la muchacha nunca hacía, de hecho, verla con aros, anillo y su colgante favorito no era habitual. El rubio no sabía cómo sacar el tema, pero se moría de la curiosidad por saber.

—¿Vas a algún lado que estás tan arreglada?

—Con las chicas del gym —mintió, ya había pre ensayado respuestas a posibles preguntas incómodas de ese estilo. Sabía que su preparación para la cita no pasaría desapercibida y los muchachos eran chusmas de barrio—. Vamos a salir a tomar unos tragos.

—¿Vuelves tarde? —preguntó Eren, también algo sorprendido por verla a su hermanastra preparándose de esa manera tan dedicada—. ¿Tienes dinero para un taxi?

—Sí, no se preocupen. No sé a qué hora llego, pero yo me arreglo. —Terminó de pintarse las uñas y los miró, ambos la observaran como si ella estuviera haciendo algo fuera de lugar—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Solo sales a tomar unos tragos? —cuestionó su hermanastro, para después hacer un gesto con la boca tipo «a mí no me engañas»—. Tienes una cita y no quieres decirnos.

—Con razón —sumó Armin riéndose, ahora entendía. Mikasa no se prepararía tanto para ir a tomar algo con amigas, aparte nunca iba con ellas, siempre rechazaba las invitaciones.

—¿Por qué no puedo querer salir con las chicas?

—Nunca lo haces, Mikasa —dijo Eren con obviedad—. No quiero sonar duro, pero tú no tienes amigas mujeres.

—Lo hablé con la psicóloga, y tengo que abrirme más —explicó para escapar de esa conversación. Tenía las respuestas perfectas para las preguntas más complicadas.

—Entonces me parece perfecto que les des una oportunidad a las chicas del gimnasio. —Armin sonrió, satisfecho con esa explicación.

—Solo no me digas que saldrás con el cara de caballo.

—Ay, no, Eren —negó ella como si el otro hubiera soltado una blasfemia.

Se levantó de la mesa y dejó a los otros dos que todavía andaban medio pasmados por verla tan producida, o más de lo habitual puesto que de la ropa deportiva no escapaba, y se metió en su cuarto para colocarse su perfume más dulzón y relajarse un poco. Todavía faltaba media hora para que el taxi llegara.

Tenma buscó refregarse con ella cuando se sentó en la cama, pero Mikasa lo quitó con dulzura; no quería llegar con pelos de gato, pero el minino era terco, y se le subió en la falda igual para recibir mimos que su mamá humana no tardó en darle.

Tenía un mensaje de texto por parte de Levi Jefe. Este le preguntaba si estaba lista para la noche; era como una manera de corroborar que la chica no se hubiera arrepentido, y también para saber si mandaba el taxi o no.

Ella le contestó que ya estaba lista y él le preguntó si no quería que le mandara el taxi en ese momento. No quería que se le notara, pero su impaciencia era obvia y hasta tierna. Mikasa aceptó, ella también estaba ansiosa, pero era parte de su personalidad, ni todo el clonazepam del mundo podría con eso. Que, por cierto, obvió completamente su medicina por estar enfocada en la cita.

Tomó su cartera de cuero negro, era pequeña, apenas entraban las llaves y el celular, más que eso no necesitaba. Tomó la billetera por las dudas, porque no podía andar sin dinero por la vida, y se despidió de los chicos.

El taxi llegó menos cuarto. En el camino Mikasa notó que iban alejándose de la ciudad y adentrándose a las zonas más tops, donde las casas eran casi como mansiones. El barrio donde vivía su jefe era hermoso. Estacionaron frente a una entrada sencilla, sencilla a comparación de las viviendas que había alrededor.

Subió las escaleras y tocó timbre. Levi le abrió con el portero y delante de ella se encontró con más escaleras. En las paredes había cuadros, algunos supo reconocerlos porque eran clásicos, como los nenúfares de Monet. Estaba lleno de pinturas de ese artista, y todos eran nenúfares. Parecía que Levi era tan obsesivo como el pintor.

Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras se encontró con un piso de madera que brillaba. Había grandes sillones negros en lo que parecía ser el living, sin obviar el plasma gigante que había colgado en una pared. Los ventanales eran enormes y entraba mucha luz.

Cuando giró sobre sus pies se encontró con la cocina. Allí Levi estaba dándole los últimos toques a la receta de la noche. Estaba con un delantal y vestía casi igual que en el trabajo, con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca, pero esta parecía ser de seda o de alguna tela similar que Mikasa no reconocía.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí —dijo Levi como bienvenida. Lo manifestó con seriedad, pero también con autenticidad.

—En fin. —Mikasa estaba súper nerviosa, se sentía entre arrepentida de haber aceptado y resignada.

—No quiero ofenderte, pero… ¿prefieres que te pague ahora o después?

—Pues… primero quiero sentarme —manifestó ella con algo de gracia.

—Perdón, qué descortés —se llevó una mano a la frente—. Toma asiento, ahora te sirvo un trago de vino.

Oh, sí, Mikasa lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era un buen trago de algo que la distrajera de todo. La etiqueta decía Burdeos Château d'Yquem, pero ella no sabía casi nada de vinos. Solo tomaba un Santa Julia cuando Armin se lo compraba, pero el Burdeos Château d'Yquem era un vino de esos carísimos, que tienes que ir a comprar con un camión de caudales.

Levi no compraría un vino berreta para agasajar a la muchacha, no era esa clase de persona. Tampoco era la clase de persona que buscaba impresionar, pero quería que ella lo pasara bien y que esa cita no se convirtiera en una pesadilla por su culpa; algo que siempre temía porque era medio nulo con las mujeres.

Mikasa bebió de un sorbo todo el contenido de su copa y lo encontró delicioso, tanto que no esperó a que Levi le sirviera más, lo hizo ella, pero empezó tomando de a sorbos para no dar la imagen de una alcohólica.

—Quiero que te sientas cómoda —dijo Levi con sinceridad, en especial al verla petrificada en la silla con la copa de vino en la mano—, si en algún momento dejas de estarlo, prefiero que seas sincera y me lo digas.

—Pierda cuidado que lo haré. —En ese sentido Mikasa era muy frontal con las personas.

—Te pedí mil veces que me tutearas —reclamó con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Es difícil, no deja de ser mi jefe —explicó Mikasa con algo de obviedad.

—Ahora solo somos dos personas compartiendo una cena. Mírame solo como tipo común y corriente —dijo él, terminando de preparar los platos y poniendo frente a ella el que le correspondía. Mientras, abrió la botella de vino tinto que se había comprado para él—. ¿Te gusta el vino? —Le veía tomar como desesperada y suponía que sí.

—Es delicioso.

—Me alegro de haber hecho una buena elección. —Tomó un trago del suyo y agarró los cubiertos—. Prueba el vitel toné y dime si te gusta.

Mikasa le dio con el gusto y cortó una parte del peceto para probar. Su cara lo dijo todo, fue como un orgasmo. La salsa le había quedado estupenda a Levi, se había esmerado para que así fuera.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

—¡Muy rico! —dijo ella con plena sinceridad y haciendo una mueca de placer.

—¿De verdad nunca habías comido vitel toné? Es una comida bastante común.

—No soy buena cocinera —admitió—, aparte tampoco tengo mucho interés en aprender.

—A mí me gusta mucho cocinar. Creo que se me da bastante bien.

—Se nota. Yo habré ido dos veces en mi vida a un restaurante —confesó Mikasa sin vergüenza—. Suelo comer lo usual. Pollo al horno y esas cosas…

—¿Solo dos veces fuiste a un restaurante? Y eso que trabajas en uno.

—Es una manera de decir. Mis papás biológicos no tenían mucho dinero, pero para un cumpleaños mío me llevaron; era muy chica, pero lo recuerdo a la perfección. Y con mi familia adoptiva a veces salíamos a comer pizza los fines de semana.

—Entiendo. —Levi tomó un sorbo de vino, procesando la información nueva—. Tienes familia adoptiva —dijo, para buscarle más charla.

Le gustaba como todo fluía con naturalidad. Nunca había tenido una cita de ese estilo, generalmente era tosco para hablar y la tensión no se le iba, pero con Mikasa se sentía cómodo y por la forma de hablar de ella, parecía ser que la muchacha ya había entrado en confianza. La veía más relajada que al inicio, tal vez porque estaba tomando mucho alcohol.

—La tenía, casi. Mis papás biológicos fueron asesinados a balazos por ladrones y mis papás adoptivos murieron en un accidente de auto, de hecho yo iba en el coche con mi hermano, pero nosotros dos salimos ilesos, a mí solo me quedó la cicatriz de la cara. —Se la enseñó con el dedo, era un tajo pequeño en la mejilla—. Así que solo me queda mi hermano adoptivo.

—Vaya.

—No es un buen tema para hablar en una cita, creo. —Mikasa dio otro sorbo a su vino y terminó la copa, el alcohol la ponía más charlatana que de costumbre.

—Pensé que no querías una cita —fue una puya desacertada de su parte, pero su escueta sonrisa suavizó el tono—. No te preocupes, si te consuela saberlo, yo ni siquiera tengo familia.

—¿Qué pasó con la suya?

—Mi mamá era prostituta, así que me la pasé en servicios sociales, al menos hasta que me entregaron a mi tío —contó Levi, nunca se había abierto tanto con una persona, pero sentía que se lo debía a la muchacha porque esta le había contado algo muy personal—. Pero mi tío era todo un caso.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Era mafioso.

—¡Vaya!

—Aprendí muchas mañas de él, pero al final me terminó abandonando de niño también cuando terminó en la cárcel. Tuve que arreglármelas por mi cuenta.

—Lo importante es que logró salir adelante, y solo. Yo al menos lo tuve siempre a Eren —dijo Mikasa, empática—. Eren es…

—Sí, lo sé… trabajamos los tres juntos, pero no sabían que eran hermanastros, pensé que eran hermanos. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no se parecen en nada.

—¿Y tiene amigos? Ya que no tiene familia —preguntó Mikasa con más cordialidad y sirviéndose otra copa de vino. Ya se le estaba terminando la botella e iba por la mitad del plato.

—Me las apañé solo, como te dije, y cuando me tocó estudiar en la universidad conocí a Erwin —contó, terminando su porción, era de comer veloz—. Erwin se me pegó, no sé por qué, porque somos re distintos, y desde entonces se podría decir que somos amigos.

—¿Estudió una carrera?

—Edición, pero la abandoné a la mitad —explicó, limpiándose sutilmente con la servilleta—. Lo único bueno que saqué de ahí es mi amistad con Erwin. Él estudiaba administración de empresas y teníamos una materia en común, así que empezamos estudiando juntos y cuando quise darme cuenta lo tenía pegado a mí. Pero es buen tipo, muy buen tipo. Ni sé cómo me soporta.

—Yo también tengo un solo amigo y ni sé tampoco cómo soporta mi carácter. —Mikasa esbozó una cálida sonrisa, como si fuera una anciana que estaba rememorando pasajes de su infancia. De cierta forma así era—. Se llama Armin. Es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia y ahora el novio de mi hermano.

—¿Tu hermano es gay? —cuestionó a rajatabla y Mikasa lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, algo espantada.

—Pues… sí —se encogió en el sitio; maldito vino que la hacía hablar de más—. Espero que eso no sea un problema para trabajar.

—No se puede discriminar por orientación sexual, nos comeríamos un juicio de aquí a la china —la tranquilizó Levi—. Solo me sorprende porque no lo parece. Pero cada loco con su tema.

—No todos los homosexuales son florcitas, si se refiere a eso. Hay heterosexuales que lo son. Eso solo es un prejuicio.

—Lo sé —canturreó—. Sé que las apariencias engañan. Perdón, fue un comentario desacertado de mi parte.

—Solo espero no haber metido en problemas a mi hermano. Necesitamos el trabajo.

—No lo haces —negó Levi, incluso con la cabeza—. Hablando de trabajo, no me respondiste. Quizás no sea un buen momento, pero quisiera pagarte lo acordado. Ya sea ahora o después.

—Antes de que empiece con mi trabajo me paga —dijo Mikasa mirando la mesa, un poco cohibida, por un momento se había olvidado que estaba allí por una razón, y no por una simple cita.

—Ya deja de tratarme de usted, por favor.

Mikasa sonrió, sí, de nuevo, y para Levi eso fue celestial. No podía ser más bonita esa chica. La deseaba, a niveles absurdos, pero no haría nada que ella no quisiera. En verdad no era esa clase de sujeto.

La muchacha estaba tan nerviosa que se terminó la botella de vino blanco dulce en un tris, y aunque el tinto mucho no le gustaba, no se negó cuando Levi le ofreció de su botella. Él ni siquiera había terminado la primera copa.

En un momento Samuel, el gato de Levi, salió de su cama y bajó por las escaleras hacia la cocina. De inmediato se acercó a Mikasa y empezó a rondarle las piernas. Ella lo miró, enternecida, adoraba los gatos.

—¡Qué bonito que es!

—Se llama Samuel.

—Hola, Samuel —dijo ella con dulzura mientras le acariciaba debajo de las orejas.

—Es raro que te esté pidiendo mimos, no suele hacerlo.

—Será porque tengo olor a gato —explicó ella y lo invitó a subirse a su falda—. Tengo uno negro, que se llama Tenma.

—Son lindos los gatos negros.

—Pero es un gato negro trucho, porque bajo la barbilla tiene una manchita blanca que apenas se ve.

—Increíble —remarcó Levi cuando vio a Samuel saltando para subirse sobre la falda de la muchacha—. Ni conmigo se sube así.

—Mi hermano bromea y dice que soy una encantadora de gatos —explicó Mikasa, bajándolo porque todavía no había terminado de comer y no quería pelos de gato en su plato—. Por alguna razón cuando llamo a un gato viene y son muy sociables conmigo.

—Será que intuyen que te gustan mucho.

—Adoro a los gatos —dijo con brío—. En realidad me gustan todos los animales.

Levi se quedó con esa hermosa imagen, porque Mikasa sonreía cuando hablaba de animales, y era raro verle esa mueca en la sempiterna expresión seria que tenía. Era demasiado bonita, tanto que dolía.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, hicieron sobremesa. Mikasa no dudó en servirse otra copa de vino tinto mientras hablaban de bueyes perdidos. Ella le contó un poco sobre su paso por servicios sociales y Levi aportó su parte; tenían eso en común, ambos sabían cómo eran de duras las casas de acogida.

En un determinado momento, Levi miró el reloj sobre la pared y se levantó para ir en busca de su pastillero. Era algo rutinario, así que obvió que Mikasa estaba allí viendo cómo tragaba cinco pastillas. En ese momento la muchacha recordó algo sumamente importante.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Levi al ver que la dama se había llevado una mano a la frente.

—Es que ahora que te veo tomando medicación, recordé que olvidé la mía.

—¿Tu también tomas pastillas? —preguntó volviéndolas a dejar en la enorme biblioteca. Mikasa no había reparado en la cantidad de libros que Levi tenía. Se notaba que le gustaba leer, y mucho.

—Solo una para dormir, y clonazepam para la ansiedad.

—Puedo darte clonazepam si quieres, esa la tomo —ofreció él, pero después vio como Mikasa empinaba el codo—. Aunque con todo lo que tomaste no creo que sea buena idea que tomes esa clase de medicación.

—¿Usted? Perdón —se corrigió de inmediato— ¿Por qué te recetaron medicación? A mí por la ansiedad y por no poder dormir. Aunque creo que no puedo dormir por el colchón de mierda que tengo. Me compré una cama de dos plazas para dormir cómodamente con Tenma, pero me vendieron un colchón de pésima calidad. —Sí, el alcohol la hacía hablar como una loca.

—Están caros los colchones buenos, pero se pueden comprar, tampoco valen una fortuna. Dormir bien es importante —dijo Levi y suspiró, tratando de desviar la pregunta que le había formulado la chica.

—No me dijiste por qué te recetaron esa medicina, son muchas —le salió un hipo y se sentía un poco mareada—. Si quieres contarme, quizás es muy personal.

—No es eso —dijo sentándose a la mesa, frente a ella—. Es que la sociedad estigmatiza mucho cuando te ven con medicación psiquiátrica.

—¡Justamente de eso hablamos con mi terapeuta!

—Me diagnosticaron con depresión bipolar hará unos cinco años. Desde entonces tengo que tomar Valcote entre otras drogas. Algunas son para la ansiedad, otras para dormir.

—Yo solo tomo para la ansiedad y para dormir. No sé qué es la depresión bipolar.

—Es compleja de explicar —suspiró, no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, pero la muchacha parecía muy interesada—. Digamos que tienes picos, o estás muy arriba, al punto que puedes estar tres noches sin dormir limpiando como un loco. O muy abajo, al punto que consideras seriamente el suicidio.

—Vaya, es fuerte —dijo empática—, y yo me quejaba por tener que tomar esa medicina.

—Pero no tienes ningún diagnóstico, ¿o sí?

—Depresión me dijeron. Nada más.

—Bueno, espero que no empieces a verme como un loco —dijo, bebiendo un sorbo de vino—. No lo soy.

—No creo que seas un loco. A veces te pones un poco irascible en el trabajo, pero bueno… supongo que es tu personalidad. Yo tampoco soy Heidi.

Levi sonrió con esas últimas palabras, y fue el turno de Mikasa de verlo con otros ojos; no le parecía un sujeto desagradable, al contrario, aunque era parco se esmeraba por hacerla sentir cómoda. Ofrecerle vino fue una manera óptima para relajar el ambiente, sin embargo, ella había bebido de nervios y el vino comenzó a pegarle mal.

Decir que estaba borracha era acertado, pero en su interior pensaba que solo en ese estado era capaz de hacer lo que se suponía había ido a hacer a la casa de ese tipo. Incluso estaba dispuesta a llegar más lejos. Tanto, que lo dijo, o lo dio a entender.

—Podríamos… —musitó Mikasa con cierta picardía— pasar al otro nivel, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Ya quieres empezar? —Levi abrió los ojos— Espera que busco el dinero, quiero pagarte antes.

—Me acostaré contigo porque creo que vale la pena. —Ya no quería hacerlo solo por el dinero, en verdad sentía que el hombre valía la pena.

Levi se quedó de piedra con esas palabras. La muchacha estaba yendo muy rápidamente. El solo esperaba un show ante sus ojos, no más. Incluso hasta sentía pena de masturbarse delante de ella y prefería hacerlo cuando se fuera.

—Ah, ¿no se suponía que no eras una prostituta?

Para qué dijo eso. En el estado beodo y poco claro en el que estaba Mikasa, entró en furia. Fue hasta el sillón y tomó su cartera para después dirigirse hacia las escaleras con la intención de irse de esa casa. Levi no quería que se marchara así, en ese estado. La tomó de un brazo, evitando que tropezara en la escalinata.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Te ofrezco sexo gratis y me tratas así!

—No me mal entiendas —rogó calmo, soltándola despacio—. Jamás te rechazaría, eres la muchacha más hermosa que vi en mi vida.

—¿E-Entonces? ¿Por qué se comporta como un idiota? Podría aprovechar. —Lo había tratado de usted, porque quería mantener de nuevo una distancia. Le había dolido, lo sentía como un rechazo.

—Ese es el punto —explicó Levi—; estás un poco borracha, y no quiero que hagas algo en ese estado. No estás con todas las luces y quizás mañana te levantes con resaca y te arrepientas de lo que podría suceder aquí, hoy, ahora.

—No le ofrezco sexo a cualquiera. Ya te dije que esta es mi primera cita después de una relación larga y horrible. Si lo hice es porque me siento cómoda contigo —hablaba con más calma, ya sin enojo—. Borracha o sobria, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo. Y aparte no estoy tan borracha como para no darme cuenta de lo que hago —concluyó tajante.

—Déjame que te explique una cosa —la tomó de nuevo del brazo y la guio delicadamente hasta los sillones para sentarla y hablar mejor del tema—. Soy un bicho raro, esa es la verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —parpadeó, estupefacta por el mote que se había puesto el hombre.

—No me excito de manera convencional, como lo haría cualquiera —explicó—. Tengo… cierta obsesión con las nalgas.

—Creo que entiendo. Pero yo no le doy el culo a cualquiera, al menos no en la primera cita —aclaró ella—, primero tengo que entrar en confianza.

—No entiendes, no pasa solo por eso, aunque admito que me gusta más el sexo anal que el vaginal. —Levi tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó explayándose—. Desarrollé cierta afición por las nalgas. Digamos que es lo único que me pone a tono.

—No es un bicho raro, hay fetichistas de los pies y hasta de axilas o pelo, eso es raro. A muchos hombres les gustan los culos.

—Sí, pero yo no me enciendo con caricias o besos. Necesito, por ejemplo, verte aplastar melones con tu culo. Eso me excita más que ver una película pornográfica o que una mujer me chupe la pija.

—Vale —asintió, borracha, pero convencida. Le daba algo de ternura, por decirlo de algún modo, que ese hombre en apariencias todo poderoso en el trabajo, solo pudiera tener una erección viéndola hacer cosas raras con su trasero—. Entonces empezaré con lo mío.

—Déjame pagarte primero —buscó en su bolsillo trasero la billetera, pero ella le puso una mano en la suya, deteniéndolo. Luego se estiró un poco, cerró los ojos, y le rozó los labios en un beso superficial.

—No quiero que me pagues —cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Levi aprovechó esa abertura para meter la lengua y besarla con más intensidad—. Como recompensa llévame a un restaurante, ¿sí?

—Me parece bien —dijo, tomando distancia. El aliento de Mikasa sabía y olía a vino, pero se sorprendió al notar una semi erección por solo un beso. Eso nunca le había pasado con ninguna otra cita. Quizás porque se debía a que estaba a punto de presenciar el show, tal vez porque la cita era esa muchacha, Mikasa—. ¿No te molesta que te vean en un restaurante con un viejo?

—Tú no eres viejo —dijo risueña.

—¿Cuántos años me das? Sé que tienes veinte —jugueteó con ella—. Dime, ¿cuánto te llevo?

—Diría que… unos ocho años, ¿tal vez?

—Te quedas corta —esbozó una sonrisa—, te llevo quince, y dentro de un mes te llevaré dieciséis años.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡No lo pareces!

—Todo el mundo me dice eso. Deben ser los genes —ladeó la cabeza, pensando—. O que me comporto como un pendejo.

—Eres a veces un poco pendejo en el trabajo —dijo y rio, estaba más distendida que antes.

—Eres hermosa cuando ríes o sonríes. Por eso te digo que deberías hacerlo más seguido y no parecer Merlina Adams.

—Ah, pero tú tampoco eres la alegría en vida, déjame decirte —dijo, y fue el turno de Levi para reír despacio. Se sentía demasiado grato estar con ella aunque sea charlando.

Se produjo un lapso bastante largo de silencio, en el que primero se estudiaron con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios y brillo en los ojos. Levi le acarició la mejilla, donde estaba la cicatriz y ella le buscó de nuevo la boca, para besarlo. Eso era adictivo, podría estar toda la vida así, pero quería contentar al hombre. Había mal aprendido de Rafael a encontrar más placer dándolo que recibiéndolo.

—¿Estás lista?

—Lo estoy —dijo ella y se paró del sillón para quitarse el top.

Levi se quedó pasmado con esa imagen, podía verle la espalda desnuda y, más abajo, ese hermoso trasero. Tuvo el impulso de tocárselo, pero no quería ser osado tan rápido o que la chica se ofendiese.

Cuando dio la vuelta pudo verle los pectorales marcados, pero eso no le llamó tanto la atención como sus enormes pechos. Bien parados y formados; invitaban a ser mordidos hasta el cansancio.

—I-Iré en busca de… —Levi trataba de actuar normal, pero no podía. Señaló hacia atrás, donde estaba el refrigerador—. Si no te sientes cómoda quitándote el top, puedes…

—No, yo lo hago con la espalda desnuda, así que está bien. —Le gustaba ver deseo en los ojos de ese hombre. Levi fue hasta la nevera y quitó un melón y un calabacín. Mikasa ya tenía pensado cómo lo haría, solo que no tenía su colchoneta azul.

—Aquí tienes. —Se las alcanzó con torpeza, y Mikasa rio un poco porque casi se le caen de las manos.

—¿Puedo hacerlo en el piso? ¿No lo arruinaré? —Notaba que la madera era de la mejor calidad—. Me olvidé mi colchoneta.

—Es solo piso. —Levi agitó una mano, restándole importancia.

Fue Mikasa quien se encargó de preparar todo el escenario. Lo hizo con calma, sabiendo que Levi estaba sentado en el sillón, impaciente por verla. La muchacha corrió la mesa que estaba en el centro hacia un costado y se situó frente a él con el melón.

Cuando el sonido sordo de la fruta se escuchó, Levi ya tenía una erección monumental. Eso había sido un desastre, había fruta por todos lados, hasta en los sillones más cercanos; pero Mikasa estaba divertida.

Decidió ser más osada, porque cuando dio la vuelta para tomar el calabacín que tenía el hombre pudo percibir la dureza del pene tras la fina tela del pantalón. Así que sin pudores la muchacha se quitó despacio, delante de él, el pantaloncito azul.

—Me dijo que quería que lo hiciera desnuda. —Por un momento se olvidó y lo trató de usted—. Al menos eso fue lo primero que me dijo Saurón.

Levi estaba con la boca algo entre abierta. Podía ver la mata de pelo en la entrepierna y cuando la dama giró, ese hermoso culo trabajado por el gimnasio. Necesitaba tocarse y eso hizo, pero delicadamente. Solo se acarició el pene sobre la tela del pantalón de vestir.

Mikasa se sentó desnuda sobre el calabacín, era la primera vez que lo hacía de esa manera y esperaba que su piel no quedara tan marcada. El sonido sordo arrastró a Levi al borde del orgasmo, en especial cuando ella se paró y caminó despacio hacia él, con cierta femineidad.

Como un gato en busca de mimos se sentó sobre su falda, manchándole la ropa con trozos de fruta y verdura. Le buscó los labios él, poniéndole una mano en la nuca y estampándole un beso, conteniendo las ganas que sentía de hacerla suya.

—Nunca había estado tan excitado en mi vida como ahora —confesó Levi y ella se sintió algo orgullosa, tanto que le acarició el pene despacio, notándolo muy duro.

Mikasa le fue desabrochando la camisa, botón a botón, con calma, disfrutando del momento. Cuando el pecho quedó al descubierto notó que tenía un cuerpo de infarto, con abdominales también marcados. De pecho lampiño, pero macizo.

—Se ve que tú también vas al gimnasio.

—Todas las tardes, después de mi primer turno —comentó, besándole un pecho, y luego el otro—. Y noto por tu hermoso cuerpo que tú también entrenas. —Le pasó la mano por el vientre marcado, descendiendo hasta el monte de venus, pero no la tocó directamente.

No obstante, fue Mikasa la que tomó esa misma mano y la guio a su zona más privada. Quería que ese hombre la tocara toda. Levi hizo caso a la petición implícita y comenzó a pellizcarle suavemente el clítoris mientras le chupaba un pezón con fuerza.

Los gemidos de la muchacha eran música para sus oídos. Bajó y tanteó con los dedos la entrada de la vagina, esta ya estaba lubricada. Metió uno y luego otro, pero ella se contrajo un poco.

Mikasa salió del lugar y se arrodilló en el piso; luego desabrochó el pantalón de Levi y le bajó la cremallera. El glande asomaba y ya había unas gotas de líquido pre seminal, pero ella quería verlo entero.

Lo estudió con calma mientras lo iba descubriendo con la mano, no era pequeño, pero tampoco de esos grandes que hacían doler más que dar placer. Tenía un tamaño estándar, aunque eso pensaba comprobarlo con la boca más que con la mano.

Sin dudarlo comenzó a chuparle el pene, saboreando las primeras gotas que salían, lamiendo como loca también el tronco, sintiendo las venas hinchadas, pero Levi la tomó delicadamente de la cabeza y la sacó del lugar. No le daba tanto placer que se la chuparan, no dejaba de ser un bicho raro.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Mikasa, pensando que lo estaba haciendo mal. Sin embargo Rafael le había enseñado bien cómo chupar un pene, hasta casi se consideraba experta en dar sexo oral.

—Ya te dije que soy raro —explicó Levi jadeando un poco—. Se me va a bajar, así que aprovecha y siéntate ahora.

Mikasa no perdió tiempo cuando escuchó eso. Con Levi sentado en el sillón, ella se puso frente a él para cabalgarlo. El glande irrumpió apenas la entrada de la vagina y ella exhaló un gemido escandaloso.

Cuando lo tuvo todo adentro comenzó a menear las caderas como poseída, buscando su orgasmo. Levi sabía que tenía que concentrarse en lo suyo para mantener la erección, así que le buscó las nalgas y se las apretó. Todavía había fruta y verdura en ella, y pensar en lo que había visto lo encendía. Así que mientras Mikasa se mecía como loca sobre él, Levi cerró los ojos y recreó en su mente esa gloriosa imagen, la de la muchacha apretando un melón.

—¡Nalguéame! —rogó ella, casi en un grito, y con eso Levi sintió que algo se desataba dentro de él. Le dio con el gusto, por supuesto, era algo que quería hacer, pero que no se animaba.

Le dejó varias marcas en las nalgas, cada cachetada retumbaba en ese espacio amplio y hacía eco, pero aunque era violento, Mikasa nunca le pidió que parara o fuera más dulce, al contrario, estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax con ese trato brusco.

—¿Puedo meterte un dedo en el culo? —preguntó Levi jadeando— Por favor.

—Está bien, pero solo uno —concedió ella.

Levi untó un poco de fruta en el dedo y trató de meterlo, pero Mikasa no dejaba de subir y bajar haciendo difícil esa tarea. Podía ver los pechos de ella bamboleando y esa imagen también le podía. Logró sentarla para poder meter el dedo. Al principio el orificio ofreció algo de resistencia, pero enseguida el ano tragó ese dedo como si fuera un pene.

—Creo que me sale —avisó él, gimiendo.

—¿No tienes un preservativo? —dijo ella parando con el movimiento, de paso aprovechó para tomar un descanso y una bocanada de aire.

—Tuvimos que haber pensado en el preservativo antes —dijo con una mueca de desaprobación.

—Ya fue.

—Es importante, tuve que haber comprado —se lamentó Levi—. No pensé que iba a tener sexo hoy, no es algo usual.

—Yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad.

—No pasa por eso, hay que ser prudentes.

—¿Me vas a dar una charla de educación sexual en este momento? —se molestó ella.

—Ok, tienes razón, continúa.

Que sea lo que dios quiera. Ambos habían sido imprudentes, pero en verdad ninguno de los dos creyó que irían a terminar en esa coyuntura. Mientras Levi le metía y le sacaba el dedo del culo, podía oír que la chica gemía más fuerte.

En un momento, evidentemente, tuvo su orgasmo, porque dejó de tensar los músculos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se detuvo. Levi ya no daba más. La quitó del lugar y la hizo dar vuelta. Quería masturbarse y acabar entre sus glúteos.

Mikasa le dio con el gusto y se puso en el sillón a cuatro patas, de golpe sintió el chorro cálido del semen recorriéndole la raya que dividía las nalgas. Apretó fuerte, para que el líquido no cayera sobre el sillón de cuero hermoso que tenía Levi. En ese loft todo era de lujo, hasta el collar del gato, tenía como diamantes.

Luego de ese momento intenso, Levi se ajustó la ropa y le alcanzó a ella las prendas que había dejado tiradas en el suelo, juntó el desastre de fruta y verdura. Ella aceptó la ropa, pero miró el pantalón. No había pensado en ir con otras prendas para no llegar a casa embadurnada. No quería tener que dar explicaciones raras.

—¿Quieres lavarlo? Tengo un lavarropas súper veloz —ofreció Levi quitándole las prendas de la mano para hacer él la tarea. Fue por una puerta trasera y a los pocos minutos volvió. Mikasa seguía desnuda, de pie en la sala, y la imagen era bellísima.

—Creo que necesito un baño.

—Primero limpio este desastre y nos bañamos juntos, ¿te parece?

—Cierto, me olvido —dijo con cierta gracia—; me olvido que eres un obsesivo de la limpieza.

Levi nada dijo, porque sabía que así era su personalidad. Buscó un trapo, un balde con limpiador de piso y, mientras Mikasa recogía desnuda los trozos, él fue limpiando. Cuando terminaron con la labor, el hombre la condujo escaleras arriba.

Allí Mikasa pudo ver una cama enorme, más grande que la que ella tenía y eso que la suya era inmensa. Tras una puerta, adivinó, estaba el baño. Levi la tomó de la mano y la condujo adentro, mientras se quitaba la ropa para ponerla dentro de un cesto de color gris.

Abrió la mampara y reguló el agua fría y caliente con un sistema novedoso que Mikasa nunca había visto. Era como un reloj puesto en la pared que daba la temperatura exacta. Estudió al hombre de nuevo, en verdad el enano estaba trabajado. Tenía piernas macizas y un trasero que nada podía envidiarle al suyo. Le gustaba la espalda ancha de él y su pecho lampiño, por supuesto que verle los abdominales marcados sumaba puntos. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo con otros ojos, con otras prendas en el trabajo, así que fue una grata sorpresa descubrir ese cuerpo escultural.

Ya en la ducha, con el agua recorriendo sus cuerpos, Levi le buscó la boca y la besó delicadamente, la tenía pegada contra su vientre, pero bajó las manos por la espalda hasta llegar a su zona favorita. Le apretujó las nalgas y con algo de violencia la arrinconó contra los azulejos.

—Da la vuelta —sonó a orden, pero era un ruego por parte de él.

Mikasa obedeció sumisa, porque volvía a excitarse con el trato que le daba. Levi recorrió con un dedo la raya que dividía las nalgas y solo con eso logró una erección, tan poderosa como la anterior.

—Bajo la ducha me animo —dijo Mikasa, entre delicados gemidos—. Hazme el culo, me encanta.

—Y a mí me encantaría hacértelo —le susurró en el oído, para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja—, pero sin lubricante…

—Va a entrar.

Su ex novio era un enfermo del sexo anal y a veces solía hacérselo sin vaselina. Mikasa sabía que costaría y hasta incluso podría llegar a dolerle hacerlo sin algún lubricante, pero quería darle con el gusto al hombre, y solo bajo la lluvia de la ducha se animaba.

Ella estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para aguantar lo que se venía. Sintió el glande en la entrada del ano y tiritó de emoción. Buscó relajarse, abrió las piernas y ofreció su enorme trasero.

Levi tenía la magnífica vista de ese culo gigante todo para él. Trató de ser delicado, de irrumpir lentamente, con suavidad. Se sorprendió de lo fácil que entraba, eso porque no sabía que la ex pareja de Mikasa tenía un pene monstruoso.

En algún momento los testículos chocaron contra las nalgas y el pene estuvo en su totalidad dentro del recto de Mikasa. Ella se quedó quieta, pero disfrutando de las caricias que Levi le hacía en las nalgas, como consolándola. No eran nalgadas dolorosas como antes, eran apretones, sí, pero más delicados.

Levi comenzó a meter y sacar, primero despacio, pero a medida que sentía que el semen se le iba a salir, con más desenfreno. Acabó en el interior de Mikasa, metiendo todo el falo lo más que pudo, obligándola a ponerse de puntas de pie con cada arremetida feroz. Ella no dejó de masajearse el clítoris, pero no necesitaba ese estímulo, en verdad el sexo anal le encantaba y podía llegar a la cima solo sintiendo como ese pene entraba y salía de su culo.

Por fin la calma, y por fin el baño que necesitaban. Mikasa no se lavó el pelo, solo el cuerpo y en especial sus partes íntimas. Cuando salieron de la ducha, Levi la tomó en brazos con extrema facilidad. La sentó en la cama y comenzó a secarla, luego la tumbó de espaldas sobre la misma y empezó a besarla, comenzando por el cuello para ir descendiendo lentamente hasta su pubis. Allí pasó la lengua por las partes íntimas de ella, pero Mikasa lo tomó del pelo y lo distanció para poder sentarse en la cama.

—Oye, dame un descanso —pidió risueña, contagiando a Levi.

—Ok, te dejaré en paz. Es que eres muy bonita —dijo, dejándole un beso en los labios—. Demasiado.

Levi le prestó una camiseta gris. Estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo, y como el hombre era más petiso que ella, la camiseta le quedaba justa. Los pechos no se los podía quitar para que no le quedara tipo top.

—Te la voy a estirar —dijo Mikasa, en referencia a sus pechos.

—Es la camiseta más grande que tengo.

—¿No te importa?

—No me importa.

Igual la imagen era hermosa, aun así Mikasa no quería andar sin calzones, por lo que buscó los suyos del lavarropas, y aunque estaban húmedos, se los colocó. Eran unos negros de encaje, tipo colaless.

Oh, Levi se maravillaba al verla deambular por su casa, con su camiseta gris y solo esa minúscula prenda interior que le permitía visualizar a la perfección la parte anatómica que más le gustaba de la dama.

—¿Te duele el culo? —Pregunta algo desubicada, pero Levi sentía la necesidad de asegurarse todo el tiempo de que ella estuviera bien.

—Ya no. —Y era verdad.

—¿Quieres café o prefieres terminar el vino?

—Prefiero el vino —contestó ella sentándose a la mesa—. No me gusta el café.

—Eres extraterrestre si no te gusta el café. —Levi también se sentó, pero en esa ocasión no se sentó frente a ella, sino a un lado, para tomarle la mano, y sirvió lo que quedaba, una copa de vino para cada uno.

Cuando Mikasa le dio el último trago al vino, Levi aferró esa mano que sostenía y la llevó escaleras arriba. Una vez en su cuarto le quitó la camiseta y le chupó un rato los pezones, mientras ella enredaba los dedos en la cabellera de él, despeinándolo.

Fue bajando por el vientre marcado hasta que llegó a la diminuta prenda, se la quitó, primero por una pierna, luego por la otra. La recostó suavemente sobre la cama y la estudió. Estaba tan agradecido con ella que quería darle más placer, así que bajó y fue al punto.

Con la boca atrapó el clítoris, mientras que con un dedo hacía círculos en la entrada de la vagina. Cuando esta se fue humedeciendo, introdujo esa falange despacio, sin dejar de lamer toda la zona.

Mikasa se sentía rara, por lo general su novio, su único novio, era malo practicándole sexo oral y no solía sentir lo que Levi le hacía vivir. Podía percibir los dedos acariciando el canal vaginal y esa lengua jugueteando con su clítoris. En cuanto quiso darse cuenta, estaba acabando con gemidos escandalosos, apretando las piernas y jalonando el pelo de Levi.

—Oh, dios —exhaló ella cuando todo terminó y Levi se recostó a su lado—. ¿Tú no quieres acabar?

—No soy de mucho eyacular —explicó él—. Como te conté, soy un bicho raro. De hecho es la primera vez que puedo tener relaciones así con una mujer.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé cómo explicarte. —Puso los brazos tras la nuca y miró el techo—. Eres la primera mujer con la que me siento tan… fogoso. Por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Vaya, eso es un halago —le besó una mejilla, mientras daba la vuelta para quedar de perfil a él, acomodándose mejor en esa cama que era de ensueño, porque tenía un colchón como la gente y no era como el suyo, que ya sentía las tablas de la cama. Estaba en un somier y era como estar en el lugar más cómodo del mundo.

—Nunca antes me había pasado, de verdad. Acabar dos veces con sexo convencional es mucho para mí.

Siguió hablando, pero en algún momento se dio cuenta de que lo hacía solo, porque Mikasa dormía profundamente. Decidió no despertarla, le encantaba verla así, desnuda, con la boca ligeramente entre abierta, dando suspiros.

Bajó a la cocina, lavó los platos, limpió la mesa, guardó lo que había sobrado de comida en el refrigerador y, ya listo para irse a la cama, se acomodó a un lado de ella. No buscó nada para taparse, hacía un poco de calor esa noche. No prendería el aire acondicionado porque no quería que su princesa pasara frío tampoco. Se la veía tan plácidamente dormida que daba pena despertarla.

**(…)**

Cuando Mikasa despertó lo hizo sobresaltada porque su cuerpo reconocía que esa no era su cama. No sabía dónde estaba, fue un momento de confusión, hasta que recordó la noche anterior. Vio la luz del día filtrándose por la ventana y pensó en los chicos. Ella no era de irse toda la noche.

Fue al baño para lavarse la cara, luego se enjuagó un poco la boca con un poco de pastal dental, se secó y bajó por las escaleras. El aroma a unas tostadas le hizo sonar las tripas. Era de esas personas que debían desayunar al levantarse o se moría de hambre. Levi, en cambio, era de los que podía estar horas sin comer hasta que tuviera hambre. Usualmente desayunaba en la oficina de Erwin con él.

—Me quedé dormida —dijo Mikasa frotándose un ojo—, ¿qué hora es?

—Las ocho. En una hora tengo que salir para el restaurante —contestó él—. Hice el desayuno, pero imagino que primero querrás vestirte.

—Sí, ¿dónde está mi ropa? —preguntó.

Levi dejó las tazas para salir al patio trasero y buscó las prendas para dárselas. Prefería tenerla desnuda, pero entendía que no podía mantenerla así por siempre por mucho que la imagen le encantara. Mikasa primero se vistió, pero no tardó en revolver su cartera para dar con su celular; lamentablemente estaba sin batería.

—¿Me prestas un cargador?

—Yo tengo un Smartphone importado —respondió yendo a una cajonera a revisar—, pero creo que tengo un cargador universal en algún lado. —Después de revolver un rato, dio con él y se lo prestó.

Mikasa puso a cargar su celular mientras desayunaba. Levi, atento al detalle, no le había hecho café, le ofreció té. Tenía una gran variedad, algunos de hierbas, otros frutales, y le dio a elegir. Ella escogió uno común, pero en hebras.

—Gracias —dijo ella, viendo cómo era atendida. Le agradaba ese costado atento de Levi, Rafael jamás le había hecho un desayuno—. Tienes muchas variedades de té.

—Me gusta mucho el té, más que el café —confesó él, poniendo en la mesa el plato con las tostadas—. Pero a la mañana prefiero tomar café y durante el día té. Puedo estar todo el santo día tomando té.

—Lo he visto en la barra con su botellita térmica —dijo sonriéndole.

—Y me tratas de usted de nuevo.

—¡Lo siento! Lo hago sin darme cuenta. —Estaba entre risueña y feliz, a Levi le gustaba verla con ese semblante, era diferente al que solía conocerle en el trabajo.

—Espero que te guste la mermelada de frutos rojos, tengo otra sino. De durazno.

—Me gusta la de frutos rojos —dijo ella—. Me agrada cómo me tratas.

—¿Y cómo te trato?

—Bien. —No supo si esa era la respuesta correcta, pero no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

—Debes haber tenido pésimas experiencias en el amor para que consideres que esto es algo bueno.

—La verdad es que sí, tuve un novio que era un desastre —suspiró, mientras untaba manteca y mermelada a una tostada—. No estoy acostumbrada a que me hagan el desayuno.

—Solo es un detalle. Yo me desperté primero, pero si tú te hubieras levantado antes, ¿no me habrías hecho el desayuno?

—No es mi casa, así que no. —Después de lo dicho se produjo un instante de silencio. Levi le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y trató de introducir el tema.

—Oye… —comenzó despacio—. No quiero ofenderte, pero la idea de que vinieras aquí implicaba pagarte.

—Ya te dije que no soy una prostituta. —Ella agitó una mano, negándose—. Lo que hice, lo hice por placer.

—Pero yo quiero pagarte de alguna forma.

—Y yo no quiero que me pagues —fue firme—. La pasé bien ayer a la noche, y creo que eso es suficiente.

—Bueno, entonces déjame que te invite a cenar a un restaurante.

—Eso sí acepto, pero tendrá que ser por el mediodía que yo no trabajo.

—Sí, aparte yo no puedo enfermarme todos los martes. —Levi miró el mantel, pensando al respecto—. Erwin es muy listo y se dará cuenta de algo raro. No es por minimizar nada, lo que pasó entre nosotros siento, de mi parte, que fue genial, pero él es la clase de jefe al que no le gusta que sus empleados mezclen trabajo con relaciones amorosas. Si se entera, o siquiera sospecha, me va a decir algo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo hacemos? —preguntó, terminando su té.

—El miércoles al mediodía me enfermaré de nuevo. Así Erwin no sospechará tanto. Por el mediodía tú no trabajas, así que…

—Es un buen plan. —Mikasa dejó la silla y fue en busca de su celular.

Se había cargado poco, pero lo suficiente como para encenderse. Cuando lo hizo le llovieron las notificaciones, en su mayoría eran llamadas perdidas de Eren y mensajes de Whatsapp de Armin. Casi entra en pánico. Le contestó a Armin y a su hermanastro diciéndoles que estaba bien y que en un rato llegaba a casa.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —curioseó Levi al verla con esa expresión en la cara, mitad de espanto, mitad de pena.

—Nada, es que… me quedé sin batería en el celular. No avisé que no volvería y mi hermano y mi amigo estuvieron llamándome toda la noche.

—Olvidaste decirles.

—No estaba en mis planes quedarme tampoco —lo miró, con carita de borrego a medio morir—. Tendré que irme, deben estar a un paso de hacer una denuncia policial por desaparición de persona. Los conozco.

—¿Tanto te cuidan?

—Es que no es normal que yo salga, y menos que pase la noche afuera. —Alzó un hombro—. De cierta forma entiendo la desesperación de ellos. Ahí está contestándome mi hermano. Me está puteando. —Entornó los ojos.

—Bueno, es una pena que tengas que irte, pero igual yo me tengo que preparar para el trabajo también.

—Ahí sigue mandándome mensajes. No durmió en toda la noche. Dice que me va a matar. —Se llevó una mano a la frente, algo desahuciada.

—Será mejor que vayas cuanto antes, así se tranquilizan.

—Sí, me tomaré un taxi —dijo, colgándose la cartera para partir raudamente.

—Espera que yo lo llamo. —Levi se puso de pie, tomó su teléfono inalámbrico y habló con confianza con un chofer.

—¿Cuánto me cobra? —preguntó cuando el hombre cortó.

—Nada —contestó Levi resuelto.

—Bueno… —No le venía mal que le pagara el taxi, ella no nadaba en dinero y no olvidaba que no le había cobrado los ocho mil sinas por el show—. Te agradezco.

—Solo dame un beso de despedida como agradecimiento. —Le rodeó la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo para dejarle un beso en los labios, luego metió la lengua y la sacó para hablar—. Hoy es miércoles, pero el que viene, te llevaré a un restaurante. ¿Te paso a buscar o prefieres que te mande un taxi?

—Taxi es mejor.

—Ok. —La acompañó hasta la puerta y esperó con ella unos segundos hasta que el taxista llegó.

Levi se quedó un rato viéndola partir; en el fondo sentía ganas de tenerla todo el tiempo a su lado, pero eso no era posible ni sano. Debía ir a trabajar, así que se metió dentro de la casa para prepararse y comenzar su jornada laboral.

**(…)**

Cuando Mikasa llegó a la puerta de su casa, tanteó dentro de la cartera con desesperación para dar con la llave, pero no hizo falta. Fue Eren, quien vio su silueta tras el ventanal, el que le abrió. Su hermanastro tenía una cara diabólica, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

—Lo siento, me quedé sin batería —fue lo primero que dijo Mikasa como excusa.

—¡Pasé toda la noche despierto, Mikasa! ¡En un rato tengo que ir a trabajar y no descansé nada!

—¡Ya te dije que lo siento! ¡No lo hice a propósito! —lo empujó un poco para poder entrar.

—Mikasa… —Armin apareció por un lateral, aliviado por verla entera—; pudiste habernos avisado que no vendrías. Pasamos una noche horrible esperando a que vuelvas.

—Ya estoy grandecita como para que se preocupen por mí. Hubieran dormido. —Fue a la nevera y sacó un poco de jugo para beber del pico.

—¡No es el puto punto, Mikasa! —rebatió Eren, estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios— ¡Vivimos los tres juntos, si dices que sales, al menos avisa que no vas a volver!

—Ya son las nueve de la mañana y se supone que solo fuiste a tomar unos tragos con tus compañeras del gimnasio —sumó Armin, sospechando que su amiga quizás andaba con algún muchacho y no quería contarles—. Eres grande y puedes salir toda la noche si quieres, tan solo avisa.

—¡Me quedé sin batería! ¡Son peor que la policía! —revoleó la cartera sobre el sillón, saturada de los dos.

—¡¿Y cómo hiciste para contestarnos veinte horas después?! ¡¿Se cargó solo tu celular?! ¡¿Por arte de magia?! —Eren tenía los brazos en jarra, seguía enfurecido, en verdad había pasado una noche fatal, porque Mikasa no le había dicho a qué bar iría así que ni sabía por dónde comenzar a buscarla.

—Me prestaron un cargador —contestó ella.

—¡Que sea la última vez que nos haces una cosa así! —exclamó Eren.

—¡No eres mi puto padre, no tengo por qué rendirte cuentas!

—Ya, no discutan —intermedió Armin—. Entiende, Mikasa… es lógico que nos preocupemos por ti. Un solo mensaje avisando que no vendrías hubiera sido suficiente. No somos ni tu papá ni la policía, pero nos alarmó que no llegaras en toda la noche. ¿Puedes entender eso? Sal todo lo que quieres, vete tres días, pero AVISA.

—Ok, entiendo —suspiró, más sosegada, aunque Eren no lo estuviera—. Iré al gym, tu actitud me estresa —le dijo a su hermanastro.

—¡Tú me estresas!

—Entiéndelo, está sin dormir —explicó Armin, que era el único calmado, aunque mal dormido igual que su novio.

Mikasa nada dijo, se metió en su cuarto y se vistió con un conjunto rojo para ir a entrenar. Cuando llegó al gimnasio, como solía suceder, Jean dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dedicarse pura y exclusivamente a ella.

—Hoy no quiero entrenar duro —le avisó—. Tengo algo de resaca. Tomé mucho alcohol ayer a la noche.

—Y el alcohol tira al tacho todo el entrenamiento, Mikasa. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero no bebo todos los días. Encima llegué tarde y me armaron un escándalo en casa.

—¿Saliste? —curioseó.

—Sí, salí con un amigo.

—Y a mí no me aceptas siquiera una cerveza en el bar de aquí. —La excusa que siempre le daba Mikasa era que no quería sumar calorías. Jean entonces le proponía jugo, pero ella siempre se negaba, siempre encontraba un pretexto—. Sé que no somos amigos estrictamente hablando, pero…

—Mira, Jean —se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró—, me caes bien y quiero hablar sinceramente contigo.

—Dime, soy todo oídos. —Se sentó en una banqueta mientras ella se quedaba de pie tratando de hallar las palabras correctas.

—Me pareces un muchacho súper interesante. Buena persona. Agradable. Pero…

—¿Pero? —Ese maldito pero que siempre aparece en esos momentos cruciales.

—No eres mi tipo. No estoy disponible para citas. Digamos que lo nuestro no es viable, y no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, por eso prefiero hablar de frente.

—Ok, entiendo —dijo levantándose con pereza y desazón. No quería mostrarse dolido, pero un poco lo estaba.

—¿Empiezo con la cinta? —preguntó— Espero que no te haya molestado lo que te dije. —Se sentía un poco mal por haberlo rechazado categóricamente, pero la vida era así.

—No me molesta tu sinceridad, de hecho te agradezco. Me gustan las personas frontales.

—Y tú lo eres, eres un buen partido… pero no para mí.

—Empieza treinta minutos con cinta, después te doy la rutina.

Desde ese día Jean guardaría distancia. Ya no se mostraría tan atento con ella, se limitaría a darle los ejercicios del día y nada más; no le buscaría diálogo para no incomodarla. No obstante, para la muchacha era entendible la postura, pero no le gustaba que cambiara tanto la relación, en el fondo estimaba a Jean, era un buen tipo de verdad y casi podía considerarlo un amigo, por eso la distancia escocía un poco.

Cuando llegó a casa se dio un buen baño y se puso ropa de entre casa, un piyama de gatitos coloridos. Estaba de buen humor, en especial porque su hermano ya se había ido a trabajar y no estaba con cara de traste por la casa. Solo se encontraba Armin, cocinando pollo de nuevo. Sabía que era lo que más comía su amiga.

A la tarde le tocó sesión con la terapeuta y le contó sobre el desplante que le habían hecho su hermanastro y su amigo por llegar a la mañana del día siguiente. Ni loca le contó lo que había hecho en la cita, su trabajo secundario era secreto hasta para con la terapeuta.

—Me tratan como si tuviera quince años. Puedo irme toda la noche si quiero —se quejó.

—Bueno, pero conviven los tres —dijo Gabi—, ponte en el lugar de ellos. Si uno, por decir alguien, tu hermano, te dice que va a salir a la noche y no vuelve, ¿no te preocuparías?

—Sí, obvio —exclamó—, pero estaba enfurecido, como si hubiera matado a alguien.

—No durmió en toda la noche, pensando que te pudo haber pasado algo malo. Siendo mujer a veces tenemos que ser más precavidas —remarcó la psicóloga—. Y dime, porque es interesante lo que me estás contando… No la pelea, sino la razón. ¿Te animaste a salir con alguien?

—Sí, pero es mi jefe —suspiró—, no el dueño del restaurante donde trabajo, sino el encargado.

—¿Y cómo fue esa primera cita? —preguntó, rememorando lo que la muchacha le había manifestado en sesiones anteriores—. Me comentaste en una de las charlas que después de tu ex no querías saber nada de citas.

—La pasé bien. Mejor de lo que pensé que la pasaría —confesó—. Pero me quedé dormida y sin batería en el celular.

—Claro, y por eso tu amigo y tu hermano se preocuparon tanto. No avisaste que te ibas ni podías responder mensajes —asintió—. ¿Y qué tal fue la cita? Me dijiste que la pasaste bien, ¿te sentiste cómoda?

—Al principio no —fue sincera—¸ tomé mucho vino para relajarme y terminé un poco borracha.

—¿Necesitaste del alcohol para desinhibirte?

—Algo así, sí. Era como que no me atrevía a estar en la casa de él. Lo conozco poco, y que sé yo si era un psicópata. Así que bebía de nervios.

—Y bebiendo de nervios tampoco estás en condiciones de actuar acorde a las situaciones. No hubieras tenido todas las alarmas encendidas. Sin dejar de lado que no puedes mezclar la medicación psiquiátrica con excesivo consumo de alcohol.

—Lo sé, me pasé. Pero al final resultó ser un buen tipo, cosa rara —hizo una mueca con la boca, analizándolo—. En el trabajo es desagradable, pero en persona es un príncipe azul.

—Por lo que escucho parece que va a haber otra cita —dijo Gabi con picardía.

—Sí, la habrá —aseguró con un asomo de sonrisa.

Siguieron charlando, hasta que llegó la hora de terminar la sesión. Mikasa se preparó para ir al trabajo. Siempre iba vestida igual, eso Levi lo notó cuando la vio llegar, como siempre, media hora antes de su turno.

Como era usual, se cambió en el vestidor de damas y fue en busca de todo lo necesario para limpiar. Saludó a Levi como si nada hubiera pasado y como era usual le pidió permiso para limpiar su zona.

Cuando se agachó para trapear sintió una mano en el trasero. Mikasa volteó rápidamente y lo miró con los ojos abiertos, luego oteó alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie mirando.

—Lo siento, no resistí el impuso —dijo Levi con cierta vileza.

—Mucha confianza, jefe —reclamó ella tratando de no sonreír y sin dejar de trapear—. Aparte alguien puede verlo. ¿No era que el dueño es astuto?

—Eso es verdad, pero ahora estamos solos.

—Disimule más.

—No sabes cuánto me duele que me trates de usted —exageró, riendo un poco.

—Aquí lo voy a tratar de usted —aclaró ella con seriedad—, afuera puede que le diga enano diabólico.

—Qué mala eres. —Trató de hacerse el ofendido poniéndose más serio y cruzándose de brazos—. Ah, por cierto.

—¿Qué?

—Mañana a la mañana te llegará un regalo. —Al ver la cara de espanto de ella, aclaró—. No te preocupes que no son flores, no soy tan cutre ni predecible.

—Aparte yo vivo con dos personas… —explicó Mikasa— Y si ven un ramo van a empezar a bombardearme con preguntas. No es por hacer un comentario homofóbico, pero a veces los gays son algo chusmas. Al menos los que yo conozco, que son dos, y sé que no representan a toda la comunidad.

—Acaso… —curioseó Levi— ¿es algo malo que sepan que tienes novio?

—¿Novio? —A Mikasa le dio un tic en el ojo— Creo que eso es ir demasiado rápido, jefe.

—Solo quería ver tu reacción —mintió—. Sé que hay mucha diferencia de edad entre nosotros.

—Quince no es nada, hay parejas con mucha más diferencia. Tampoco soy una nena —dijo mientas escurría el trapo.

—Sé que no eres una nena, no soy un pedófilo. Ah, y tú hablaste de pareja, así que no puedes decirme nada.

—Veamos cómo siguen las cosas —propuso ella.

—Soy una persona adulta, así que a tus tiempos, muchacha. —Dicho eso, Levi se puso a abrir caja, pero la chica seguía ahí.

—¿No me va a decir qué es el regalo? —preguntó, muerta de la ansiedad, pero el hombre vilmente negó con la cabeza—. Odio las sorpresas.

—Bueno, conmigo tendrás que acostumbrarte —bromeó él, pero serio—. Soy una caja de sorpresas.

—Vaya que lo sé —dijo en referencia a sus aficiones—, Saurón —remató.

Como fueron llegando empleados al salón, ellos dejaron de lado la plática y Mikasa siguió con sus labores. Como todo miércoles fue una jornada tranquila. Llegaron pocos comensales y se pudo ir temprano a casa.

**(…)**

Ese mañana del día jueves se despertó más temprano que lo usual, Mikasa no sabía si ir al gimnasio o esperar el tan ansiado regalo, pero sentía que quedándose en casa le ganaba más la ansiedad así que se fue a entrenar. Estuvo dos horas en el lugar, dándole duro. Hacía calor, así que lo primero que quería hacer al llegar a casa era darse un buen baño de agua fría. Abrió la puerta y los otros dos estaban ahí parados como soldaditos ingleses.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Llegó algo a tu nombre —contestó Eren.

—Lo llevamos a tu habitación para que no moleste el paso —sumó Armin.

Mikasa fue casi corriendo al cuarto y se encontró con un somier de dos plazas. Estaba pasmada, podía ver por la tela el nombre de la marca, la más cara. Emocionada y sin que le importara el sudor, se tiró de espaldas sobre el colchón, con una gran sonrisa.

Buscó en su bolso el celular y le mandó de inmediato un mensaje a Levi que rezaba un sencillo «Gracias por el regalo». La respuesta no se hizo esperar, Levi fue más elocuente: «Espero que ahora puedas descansar mejor».

—¿Y bien? —dijo Eren desde el dintel de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Mikasa pensó que le pediría explicaciones por la supuesta compra. Ella con su sueldo no podría pagarse, ni en mil cuotas, esa cama; pero no fue el caso.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Qué harás con tu cama vieja? —La miró, estaba apoyada contra el ropero.

—La venderé y haré algo de dinero.

Armin asomó la cabeza y sonrió. Astuto como siempre sabía que esa cama había sido un regalo, así que ya lo había conversado con Eren antes de que Mikasa llegara del gimnasio y mientas acomodaban el somier dentro de su cuarto sacando la cama vieja.

 _—¿Cómo hará para pagarlo?_ —Había sido el inocente cuestionamiento de Eren, a lo que Armin respondió con soltura.

_—Es evidente que se lo regalaron, amor._

_—¿Quién? Si casi no tiene amigos. —_ No quiso sonar duro, pero era la verdad.

_—Me parece que tu hermana anda con un novio y no quiere decirnos nada todavía._

_—¡Por eso no volvió a dormir el martes para el miércoles! —_ Ahí recién le cayó la ficha.

Ambos estaban contentos por la novedad o el descubrimiento, pero dolía un poco que Mikasa les ocultase a ellos, con quienes tenía confianza, la verdad. Sin embargo, Armin le hizo ver a Eren que quizás era una relación temprana y su hermanastra no había apostado todas las fichas al galán de turno. Solo había que tenerle paciencia y ella sola, cuando estuviera segura o fuera una relación estable, les contaría.

Esa noche Mikasa quiso agradecerle a Levi con un beso en la mejilla, pero había llegado un poco con el tiempo justo y ya había gente trabajando en el lugar. Igual le susurró en el oído que al fin podría descansar en paz y él hizo una broma al respecto.

—No te me mueras o me muero yo contigo —lo dijo melodramático a propósito; a pesar de su carácter podía tener su lado jocoso—. Descansa en el colchón, pero no en paz.

Mikasa aguantó la risa y se decidió a empezar su jornada laboral. Estaba de buen humor y algo ansiosa, para variar (vivía ansiosa), por la cita que tendría con el hombre. Aún faltaban muchos días. Les jugaba en contra que trabajaran en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora, Levi doble turno.

**(…)**

Finalmente el día de la cita llegó. Mikasa se colocó un pantalón de jean negro y arriba un top del mismo color. Volvió a prepararse casi como cuando fue a la casa de Levi. Se colocó el colgante que era de su madre biológica, el anillo y los aritos. Solo le faltaba peinarse y colocarse perfume.

Armin y Eren la veían ir y venir por la casa sin parar. Ya que se colocara una base en la cara y se pintara las uñas y los labios de rojo carmesí les daba qué pensar, pero aunque Eren era un poco metido, más cuando se trataba de su hermanastra, se calló la boca por pedido y recomendación de Armin. Solo se animó a decir una cosa.

—Espero que esta vez no te quedes sin batería —dijo en un murmullo punzante.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —Mikasa exhaló un quejido de saturación—. Ya te dije que no lo hice a propósito.

—Imagino que vuelves. Hoy trabajas —comentó Armin, tratando de sonsacarle a dónde iba así, tan bonita y arreglada.

—Por supuesto, solo saldré a almorzar.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó rápidamente Eren y recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa de parte de su novio.

—¿Tú no tienes que ir a trabajar? —Armin trató de desviar el tema.

—Hoy entro más tarde porque me quedé horas extras. Me dieron la opción de pagarme más o entrar tarde.

—Vago —le dijo su hermana, aliviada de que el muchacho rubio fuera más discreto.

—Pero ya me voy, de hecho entro tarde.

—Si empiezas así, no durarás mucho, Eren —le reprochó su novio. Había tenido problemas anteriormente, en otros trabajos, por su impuntualidad. Si el trabajo era malo, no era culpa de Eren que se le fueran las ganas de trabajar.

—Ya me voy, papá —le dijo, dejándole un beso en los labios.

—Prefiero que me digas papito —comentó Armin y estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de Mikasa.

—Chicos, esas cosas déjenlas para la habitación. —Se hizo la espantada, pero los había escuchado decir cosas peores adelante suyo.

—Me voy —concluyó Eren y finalmente tomó las llaves y se fue.

Cuando quedaron a solas, Armin trataba de frenar su curiosidad, pero la veía a Mikasa como electrizada. Iba de un lado al otro, se miraba en el espejo de la sala, volvía a su cuarto, se miraba otra vez.

—En fin, ahora que la chusma se fue —se animó a decir Armin—. ¿A mí me vas a contar quién es el afortunado?

—Para que se entere mi hermano de paso, ¿no?

—Vamos, Mikasa. Te prometo que no le diré nada.

—¡Embaucador! —Le gritó con media sonrisa— Ni tú te la crees a esa. Apenas atraviese esa puerta se lo contarás.

—Solo quiero saber si es Jean.

—Que no es Jean. —Entornó los ojos, ¿por qué se empecinaban en emparejarla con él? Encima a su hermanastro ni siquiera le agradaba mucho Jean.

—¿Entonces? —Armin cruzó las manos, en señal de ruego—. Seré una tumba, Mikasa. Y sabes que cuando lo digo en serio, es en serio.

—Es que… —suspiró—. Es alguien que Eren conoce y… bueno… es complicado.

Mikasa no dejaba de lado que trabajaban los tres juntos, y que para mal en peor Levi era visto en el trabajo como una leyenda feroz, como una quimera salida de algún cuento de horror. Pero ella sabía que solo era la fachada.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

—Está bien —se conformó Armin—. Supongo que cuando estés lista, nos contarás al respecto.

—Es la segunda cita, recién —reclamó ella—. Paciencia. No me voy a casar con el tipo.

—Pero dime la verdad, ¿por eso no viniste a dormir esa noche? La noche de la hecatombe —preguntó, a lo que Mikasa solo asintió, mientras frente al espejo debatía si se ponía algo para tapar ojeras—. Espero que sea buen tipo, no como Rafael.

—Lo es. No se parece en nada a esa rata.

Hablando de ojeras, Levi tenía unas que daban miedo, así que no se preocupó mucho por las de ella. Ese hombre trabajaba duro, doble turno y sin franco, debía ser cansador. Sentía que un poco entendía el porqué de su mal humor crónico.

Se despidió de Armin agitando una mano y, colocándose su mejor cartera, que era una común y corriente, salió once y veinticinco para esperar el taxi que Levi le mandaría. El chofer fue puntual y llegó y media.

El recorrido fue parecido a la vez anterior. Se iban alejando de las zonas humildes del barrio para adentrarse a la costanera, donde solían estar los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Pararon frente a uno que ella conocía solo de nombre porque era muy famoso. En la puerta Levi la esperaba. Estaban vestidos casi igual, por supuesto que Levi no tenía un top, sino una camisa, pero de alta calidad, junto a un pantalón de vestir. Ambos iban de negro. Ni que lo hubieran planeado.

—Me hubieras dicho que vendríamos a este lugar —fue lo primero que dijo Mikasa cuando Levi terminó de pagarle al chofer y se dedicó a ella.

—Ya sé que no te gustan las sorpresas, pero aquí se come bien —dijo él en su defensa—. ¿No te gusta el lugar? Está bien adornado y te atienden de lujo.

—No es eso. —Se miró la ropa, contrariada—. De saber que me ibas a traer a un lugar caro me hubiera puesto mi vestido negro.

—¿Toda tu ropa es negra?

—La de salir sí, la del gym varío más de color —contestó ella—, pero no me cambies de tema. Yo pensé que iríamos a comer unos tacos o algo así. No me comentaste nada de este restaurante.

—No es mi estilo salir a comer tacos.

—Pero no estoy vestida acorde —refunfuñó ella.

—Para mí estás preciosa, como siempre —dijo él poniéndole una mano en la cintura para estirarse un poco y robarle un beso—. Ya reservé la mesa, así que no vamos a ir a comer tacos. Lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión, ¿te parece? Te prometo que te llevaré a comer a otro lugar, pero otro día.

—Está bien —dijo soltando un suspiro y entró, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Allí las mujeres vestían con sus mejores ropas y ella estaba como para ir a un Mc Donald.

—Si no te sientes cómoda, dímelo. —Le dio su apellido al comise de la entrada y este los dirigió hasta su mesa, una que estaba bajo unas hermosas campanillas y era bastante acogedora por la distribución de unas velas artificiales.

—¿No vas a perder tu reserva? —preguntó ella sentándose con cierta duda.

—Eso es lo de menos, es solo dinero. —Se acomodó en su silla y abrió el menú—. Si quieres ir a un Starbucks te puedo llevar después de comer.

—No es eso.

—Despreocúpate de la ropa. Eso solo es algo superficial.

—Creo que tienes razón. —Tomó el menú que le ofrecía Levi, mientras este leía el suyo.

—Aparte querías comer en un restaurante y yo quería complacerte, fin —concluyó Levi—. Perdón por elegir el más caro —bromeó a lo último.

—¡Santo cielo!

—¿Qué pasa? —Levi la miró sorprendido por ese arrebato.

—Los precios, son…

—Todo está pago —aclaró él, mintiendo en parte porque no había pagado de antemano si ni sabía qué iban a almorzar—, así que come lo que quieras.

—¿Cómo que todo está pago? ¿Si ni siquiera pedimos? —Que no le mintiera, odiaba a los mentirosos, Rafael lo era.

—Tengo cuenta aquí, así que… hasta me hacen descuento cuando pago con la tarjeta del restaurante —comentó sin dejar de mirar su lista—. Elije lo que quieras, despreocúpate. Quiero que te relajes, no me gusta verte tensa. Ya para la próxima sé que tengo que llevarte a un Burger King.

—No me trates así —se ofendió ella, notó cierto aire burlón en lo último dicho por Levi—. No hables como si supieras lo que siento o lo que debo sentir.

—Te diré lo que pasa. —Cerró con brusquedad el menú y la encaró con la verdad—. En tu puta vida un hombre te ha tratado bien. Como te lo mereces.

—No soy una princesa.

—Eres la de mis sueños —dijo resuelto y Mikasa no pudo con eso, por poco y no se le escapa un «oh» de ternura.

—G-Gracias.

—Déjame que te trate como a una, nunca tengo citas, dios. —La miró fijo, taladrándola con sus ojos negros, profundos—. Al menos dame la chance.

—Está bien —aceptó ella—. Lamento haber discutido.

—Lamento haberte puesto incómoda.

—No lo hiciste.

—Por tu actitud al principio pareciera que sí.

—El lugar me pone incómoda, no tú —reconoció ella—. Como dijiste, no estoy acostumbrada a ir a esta clase de sitios.

—Lamento no haberte avisado —dijo algo contrito—. Pero la ropa es lo de menos, aquí les importa que le pagues un trozo de carne que en cualquier lado te cobran trescientos sinas y aquí mil sinas.

—Bueno, basta de lamentaciones. —Quiso desviar el tema, porque que le pagara un almuerzo tan costoso ya le daba algo de pena.

Mikasa vio el vitel toné y se acordó de la memorable noche, pero Levi le dijo que eso él podía cocinárselo y que le salía mejor que en el restaurante en el que estaban. Ella decidió creerle y al final se pidió algo súper sencillo: un bife a caballo, donde en el menú figuraba como «Huevo con consumación de fritéz en aceite de hervor sobre soporte de lonja tronchada de vacuno» y salía dos mil sinas. Mientras que Levi se pidió unos simples canelones de verduras, los cuales se llamaban «Tubos de pasta arrollados habitados por aglomerados de vegetales en trituras», y costaba cuatro mil sinas. Porciones tan chicas que pedías postre o te ibas con hambre. Los platos llegaron enseguida, casi no tuvieron que esperar, y junto a ellos, una botella del mejor vino blanco dulce.

Comieron en silencio, mientras Mikasa miraba a su alrededor todo el glamour del que no se sentía parte; pero si la dejaban una hora más podía empezar a acostumbrarse. Levi notó esa postura y le buscó charla.

—Estás muy callada.

—Es que es muy rica la comida de aquí —se excusó ella—, aparte el lugar es demasiado bonito. Todo brilla. Me deja sin habla.

—Es mejor que nuestro restaurante. Y eso que está en el top diez de los mejores de la zona.

—Hablas como si fuera nuestro —bromeó ella dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino. Lo dicho produjo un breve silencio, era como si Levi se hubiera quedando reflexionando al respecto—. Por cierto, no te agradecí como corresponde por el regalo —dijo, mientras terminaba su porción.

—¿Y cómo piensas agradecerme? —Arqueó una ceja, curioso.

—Bueno, pensaba en un beso francés —dijo con inocencia—, pero contigo estoy dispuesta a más.

—¿Mas como qué? —Insistió él, con cierta picardía.

—No sé, se me ocurre que… podríamos pasar por una verdulería y comprar algo de fruta. —Ambos empezaron a reír, con ciertas ganas.

—Vas a convertir esta cita en la mejor de mi vida —comentó Levi—. Aunque dudo que alguna le saque el podio a la primera.

—Fue una noche especial —reconoció Mikasa—. Aunque admito que estaba un poco borracha, fue la primera vez desde que terminé con Rafael que pude sentirme cómoda con un hombre.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo mientras buscaba con algo de cortedad en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón—. Por cierto, te tengo otro regalo.

—¿Me voy a tener que acostumbrar a las sorpresas contigo? —preguntó, medio quejándose, medio alegre, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

Levi había sacado un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro y Mikasa se quedó pasmada. Lo primero que pensó fue en un anillo de compromiso y ya estaba pensando en cómo pararle el carro a ese hombre, porque no le gustaba ir tan rápido; pero cuando la abrió allí había una delicada y hermosa pulsera de oro. A la muchacha todavía no se le iba el shock por el momento vivido.

—Noté que tienes un hermoso collar de oro, pendientes, hasta un anillo, pero te faltaba la pulsera para completar el pack —dijo Levi mientras sacaba la misma para ponérsela en la muñeca.

—Este collar era de mi mamá biológica —contó Mikasa, mientras miraba en su muñeca lo hermosa y delicada que era la pulsera—. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella. Y los aros y el anillo me los regalaron mis papás adoptivos para un cumpleaños. Así que también son importantes. —No los usaba casi nunca, porque le daba terror perderlos en la calle, solo se los colocaba en ocasiones especiales.

—Bueno, ahora tienes algo mío. —Levi terminó su copa de vino y la estudió—. ¿Te gusta? No soy bueno eligiendo regalos.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamó ella— Si es preciosa la pulsera. ¡Muchas gracias! —En un arrebato de sinceridad se estiró para abrazarlo del cuello y besarle los labios. Contenta y satisfecha del regalo.

—No pidas postre —dijo Levi con cierta autoridad—, te llevaré a la mejor heladería que hay por la zona. Tiene el mejor dulce de leche granizado del mundo.

—No conozco ese gusto.

—Es exótico, pero te va a gustar. Es bien dulzón —explicó, a la par que llamaba al mozo para pedir la cuenta. Pagó todo con la tarjeta del lugar.

Salieron del restaurante y caminaron por las calles cercanas al río. El clima era agradable pese a que estaban entrando al verano. El viento se sentía fresco, pero tanto Mikasa como Levi estaban a gusto.

Entraron a un Shopping y él le preguntó si quería ver una película, pero ella no era la clase de gente que miraba televisión. Quizás en otra ocasión, en otra cita, porque por supuesto que habría otra si todo marchaba con la fluidez con la que iba.

Mikasa se entretuvo frente a una vidriera, era un local de venta de zapatos. Se miró los suyos, eran los mismos con los que iba a trabajar, no tenía otros. Hasta le daban pena, porque una de las tiras estaba gastada, a punto de romperse, y se notaba.

—Con mi primer sueldo me compraré un buen par de zapatos —decretó Mikasa—. Estos me hacen ver estrellas.

—¿No tienes otro par? —preguntó, y como la chica negó con la cabeza, la tomó de la mano con dulzura y la hizo entrar al local.

—Cuando cobre lo de Only Fans podré comprarme, ahora no creo que me alcance el saldo en la tarjeta —le susurró Mikasa, pero la dependienta, buena vendedora, fue más rápida y se acercó a ellos raudamente; prácticamente los avasalló.

—Bienvenidos, ¿qué clase de zapatos están buscando?

—Zapatos de dama —contestó Levi, para después dirigirse a Mikasa—. Solo pruébatelos para saber cuáles son más cómodos.

—Ok.

Mikasa suspiró, sabiendo que en los locales de ese estilo, en especial los que estaban dentro de los Shopping, un buen par de zapatos salía por lo menos diez mil sinas. Allí todo era de marca y ella solo gastaba en ropa deportiva. Con lo que ganaba en Only Fans le alcanzaría para comprarse un mísero par, pero eso sería suficiente para trabajar más cómodamente y dejar de lado esos que ya les sacaba ampollas de lo gastados que estaban.

Primero eligió uno de tiras cruzados en los dedos. Levi le dijo que con esos parecía más una princesa. Fue el que más le gustó a la muchacha y, por suerte, estaban de oferta. Preguntó por otro que estuviera barato como ese y se contentó probándose unos que eran más cerrados, pero donde sobresalían los dedos para darle más respiro a sus pies. Por último, la dependienta le alcanzó el par más nuevo que había entrado, con un pequeño taco. Era en verdad de una reina, aunque el color blanco mucho no le llamaba la atención, brillaba, así que lo pidió en negro. Se sentía Cenicienta en el baile.

—El primero que te probaste está ocho mil sinas —comentó la empleada, una señora de mediana edad, flaca y glamorosa—, los segundos diez mil y estos, que entraron en esta temporada, veinte mil sinas. Te quedan de lujo, tienes unos pies hermosos que los lucen a la perfección —dijo para convencerla de hacer la compra.

—Madre mía —murmuró Mikasa. Si quería comprarse en ese lugar un par de zapatos tendría que aplastar calabacines y melones un tiempo más.

—¿Te gustaron los tres? —consultó Levi—. Los tres te quedan bien.

—Sí, pero son muy caros —se lamentó ella—. No podré comprarlos hasta que cobre.

Levi no tardó ni un segundo en sacar la tarjeta, ni siquiera la dejó protestar. Se la dio a la empleada que, ni lenta ni perezosa, le cobró de inmediato, y cuando Mikasa quiso darse cuenta se iba del local con tres bolsas grandes y cara de alelada mental.

—Uno de mis lemas es: «si ves algo que te gusta, cómpratelo» —dijo Levi al salir.

—No sé qué decir. —Mikasa estaba como algo ida, en una nube—. Estás gastando mucho dinero en mí.

—Solo es dinero. —Levi alzó los hombros—. Sino me la paso comprándole chucherías a Samuel con las que ni juega.

—¿Me comparas a un gato?

—Noto cierto mal humor en tu tono, ¿puedo saber por qué?

—No estoy de mal humor. —En efecto, lo estaba—. Es solo que…

—No estás acostumbrada a las sorpresas, es todo —completó Levi—. No estás acostumbrada a que te regalen cosas o te agasajen. Yo no soy Rafael, eh.

—No te pedí que me compraras el somier ni la pulsera, ni los zapatos —protestó Mikasa, sin saber de dónde venía ese malestar—. Siempre me valí por mi cuenta, tuve que salir a trabajar de chica, y siempre me compré mis cosas. Puedo pagarme un par de zapatos. No soy una pobretona. —Aunque sí lo era.

—No quiero que discutamos. —La encaró, parándose frente a ella—. Son solo regalos, dios mío. Tampoco te compré una mansión en el Caribe.

—El punto es que… el punto es que…

—¿Qué? —La alentó al ver que ni ella misma se entendía.

—Por momentos me haces sentir una princesa y NO LO SOY.

—Ya te dije que para mí sí eres mi princesa —suspiró, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para terminar con una discusión que para él no tenía sentido—. Mira, los regalos no se devuelven. Si te molesta que sea atento contigo dímelo ahora y te llevo a tu casa.

—No es eso. —Mikasa no quería terminar la cita, no quería pelearse así con Levi—. Es solo que me hace sentir rara. Creo que es eso.

—¿Qué cosa? Me cuentas mientras caminamos hacia la heladería, que estamos cerca. —La tomó del brazo en son de paz y la llevó consigo.

—Me hace sentir incómoda que pagues todo por mí, quizás porque no estoy acostumbrada a ese trato. —Se llevó una mano a la frente, analizándose—. Creo que eso deberé hablarlo con mi terapeuta en la próxima sesión.

—Me parece buena idea —reflexionó Levi—. Tómalo como gestos de mi parte. No quiero que te sientas minimizada o que pienses que te estoy «comprando» de alguna forma, pero si yo tengo un mejor sueldo que el tuyo, ¿por qué no invitarte? El día que tú ganes más que yo, tú serás la que invite, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como si yo pudiera conseguir el puesto de gerente.

—Le hablo tan bien de ti a Erwin que creo que lo está pensando —dijo Levi parándose frente a la mentada heladería artesanal.

—¿En serio haces eso? —Le dejó un beso en la mejilla— Qué bonito gesto de tu parte.

—Pide lo que quieras.

—Con un cono estoy bien —dijo, mirando de vuelta los precios.

—Pide un cuarto, mira que es muy rico y querrás más —aconsejó Levi—. Yo me pediré un cuarto.

—Es que son muchas calorías. —Se apretó la panza—. Y creo que engordé un kilo esta semana.

—No me digas que eres de esas paranoicas que cuentas sus calorías.

—No lo soy. —Le soltó el brazo—. Solo me cuido. No quiero verme como una vaca. Si voy al gimnasio todos los días y después me la paso comiendo porquerías tiro al tacho todo el entrenamiento.

—Eso es verdad.

—Con Armin, los fines de semana, siempre pedíamos pizza. Ahora que trabajo estoy comiendo mejor que antes.

—Eso es positivo —dijo sin mirar la lista de gustos, aunque él ya sabía lo que quería—. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Maracuyá seguro, es mi gusto favorito.

Mikasa finalmente se pidió su cono, por consejo de Levi con el gusto dulce de leche granizado, además maracuyá que, como había dicho, le encantaba. Por su lado Levi podía elegir tres gustos, así que pidió chocolate con avellanas, limón a la crema y, por supuesto, dulce de leche granizado.

Cuando Mikasa probó el postre se relamió de gozo. La imagen para el hombre fue divina y, tal como vaticinó, cuando se le terminó el cucurucho empezó a robarle a él de su pote de un cuarto. Lo terminaron entre los dos.

Luego fueron a caminar a la costanera, hablando de temas banales, disfrutando de la compañía y descubriendo que, pese al carácter arisco que ambos tenían, podían llevarse bien. Tenían el mismo tipo de humor negro, que nadie más entendía.

—Bueno, entonces… —musitó Levi en medio de la charla, estaban sentados en unos bancos de concreto, en un parque llenos de jacarandás, cuyas flores danzaban alrededor suyo—. ¿Pasamos por una verdulería o no? —Era una buena manera de tantear el terreno.

—¿Habrá alguna por aquí? —Y fue una buena manera de aceptar.

—Caminemos y preguntemos. —Se puso de pie, sin soltarle la mano.

—Pero solo melón —negoció ella—. Los calabacines me marcan mucho los glúteos.

—Por mí está bien. —Le daba igual si apretaba naranjas o limones, le gustaba el show.

Caminaron preguntando por una verdulería en una zona donde solo había edificios de empresas. Tardaron un buen rato, entre indicaciones, en llegar a una. Compraron el melón y Levi enseguida fue en busca de un taxi para ir a su casa.

En cuanto llegaron Levi le ofreció vino, pero Mikasa lo rechazó. Ya habían tomado una botella entre los dos durante el almuerzo. Y así, sin preámbulo casi, la muchacha fue desvistiéndose con calma frente a él; como si estuviera dándole tiempo a apreciar mejor sus atributos.

Era una mujer muy femenina pese a sus músculos marcados por el entrenamiento. Actuaba con naturalidad, como si se sintiera cómoda, y así era. No sería la primera vez que le presentaría un show a Levi, pero este decidió ser claro antes de echarlo a perder, como solía hacerlo con las mujeres.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —cuestionó Mikasa al verlo parado allí sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, era como si la estuviera ignorando mientras ella se desvestía sensualmente frente a él.

—Mira, lo que pasó esa noche fue… algo excepcional —comenzó él. Fue en su búsqueda y, así desnuda como estaba, la sentó en su sillón de cuero a su lado—. Quiero ser franco contigo.

—Escucho —dijo atenta.

—No sé si se repetirá lo de la otra vez. A veces no tengo idea de cómo va a reaccionar mi cuerpo, ¿entiendes?

—Creo que sí. —Mikasa trató de ser empática.

—Eres una muchacha muy bonita, pero puede que no haya penetración. ¿Entiendes eso? —preguntó con cierta pena—. No siempre se me para.

—Ya me habías dicho que eras un bicho raro. —Trató de sonreírle, pero no le nació.

—¿Te molesta eso? ¿Que sea un bicho raro? —consultó con más pena todavía, pero suspiró aliviado cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo seguir? —preguntó Mikasa—. No es necesaria la penetración para tener placer, puedo prescindir de ella.

—Genial. Es bueno que lo conversemos —asintió, aliviado de no verla salir corriendo de su casa por sus aficiones—. Solo espera que vaya en busca de una toalla para hacer menos mugre en el piso.

Mientras Levi iba en busca de la mentada toalla, Mikasa quedó en el living pensando al respecto. Le gustaba que el hombre fuera franco con ella, le agradaba notar que se estaba creando cierto lazo, uno donde primaba la confianza. Se notaba que había afecto por ambas partes y la necesidad de cuidar al otro hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Cuando volvió Mikasa ya tenía el melón en la mano. Acomodó la toalla abriéndola en el piso, luego de correr la mesilla, e hizo lo suyo. Se sentó, se esforzó y la fruta se hizo añicos en un santiamén, mientras Levi miraba desde el sillón.

Tal como había vaticinado el hombre, no hubo una erección, pero la llamó para que ocupara su falda, como la vez anterior, y empezó a besarla, masajeándole suavemente el clítoris. Cuando notó que Mikasa estaba muy excitada, el muy bribón la hizo pararse para limpiar.

—¿Ahora? —se quejó ella— Justo en la mejor parte. ¿Me vas a dejar con las ganas?

—Te tengo algo especial, pero primero limpiemos… por favor.

Mikasa se contentó con eso de «algo especial», así que se dispuso a ordenar el desastre pese a que estaba excitadísima. Y el hombre sin una erección visible o al menos latente. Cuando terminaron, Levi usó otra toalla para limpiarla un poco, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, y le pidió que lo esperara abajo.

Subió las escaleras y una vez en el baño llenó la tina. Agregó hierbas relajantes, como romero y un toque de jazmín, para hacerlo más sensual. No solía tener esas hierbas para él, las había comprado de ante mano pensando en su princesa.

La llamó y Mikasa subió desnuda las escaleras hasta encontrarse con la bañera llena de espuma y agua cálida. Levi, mientras, se fue quitando la ropa para poder hacerle compañía; pero aun así ni un atisbo de erección en su cuerpo.

Mikasa se metió dentro, sintiendo la tibieza del agua. Jugó un rato con la espuma, hasta que se le sumó Levi. Cerró los ojos, entregada a ese placer. Ella no tenía bañera en su casa y menos sales aromáticas.

Levi estaba pegada a ella, podía sentir su calor, y eso la encendía de nuevo. Movió el cuerpo, buscándolo, podía sentir como el agua inundaba su vagina y su ano, erotizándola. Abrió las piernas, tratando de hallar placer, tocándose ella misma. Su vulva palpitaba, ansiando los dedos hábiles del hombre.

Fue ella quien le buscó la mano y lo guio, él que no quería ser tan osado de buenas a primeras, se encontraba haciendo un circuito, yendo del monte de venus al clítoris, para detenerse en la vagina y meter un dedo. No se quedó allí, siguió bajando por el pirineo, hasta que llegó al ano y ejerció una ligera presión, pero sin ser invasivo del todo, simplemente para que sintiera las caricias en todas las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo.

No podía olvidar sus pechos, así que espuma mediante trató de estimularla. Mientras una mano estaba abajo cumpliendo la labor de masturbarla, la otra pellizcaba un pezón. Los gemidos de Mikasa comenzaron a ser más escandalosos. Le gustaba gozar y Levi parecía saber cómo hacerlo con ella.

—Méteme un dedo y apriétame fuerte las nalgas —pidió ella en un ronco gemido, y Levi dejó el pezón para apretujarle un glúteo, mientras le penetraba la vagina con un dedo, buscando esa zona rugosa, la de más placer.

Levi la tuvo un rato así, mientras le mordía el cuello suavemente y, de vez en cuando, le metía la lengua dentro de la boca entreabierta, esa que lanzaba suspiros ocasionados por sus manos diestras. El hombre parecía saber cómo encenderla y no era para menos, siendo un bicho raro como lo era, tuvo que aprender a darle placer a las mujeres de otras maneras que no fuera la penetración. Sin embargo, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar; verla a Mikasa así, con esa cara de éxtasis, lanzando suspiros de gozo, le podía.

—Creo que ocurrió el milagro —dijo él tomando la mano de Mikasa para guiarla a su entrepierna.

—Está dura, aprovechemos —pidió un poco entusiasmada.

El jugueteo bajo el agua había estimulado a los dos, pero era como si Levi buscara disfrutar más el momento, alargar esa dicha. No se ubicó de inmediato para penetrarla, pese a estar listo. Era como desafiar sus propios límites, ver hasta dónde podía llegar, comprobar qué extraño don tenía la muchacha para encenderlo así.

Mikasa se puso en cuatro patas, pero apoyando una mano en el borde de la tina para no resbalarse. Su trasero lleno de espuma quedó al descubierto y Levi se vio tentado en ir al punto, a esa zona en concreto.

—¿Puedo metértela en el culo?

—Donde quieras, amor. —Ya estaba entregada y no daba más de calentura.

Levi empuñó el pene y lo acomodó en el orificio. Como la primera vez, ofreció algo de resistencia al principio, pero luego sus cuerpos se amoldaron. En ningún momento dejó de masajearle la vulva y el clítoris, hasta que Mikasa, entre gritos, le avisó que alcanzaba la cima.

Levi salió del lugar, para que no le doliera el ano, porque una cosa era el sexo anal estando excitado y otra era no estándolo. Todavía estaba duro y tenía ganas de seguir, pero no podía penetrarla por la vagina sin limpiarse, así que buscó jabón ante la atenta mirada de Mikasa y se lavó bien, luego se enjuagó y se recostó sobre ella. Cara a cara, podían comerse la boca mientras Levi la penetraba.

El agua seguía tibia, así que era un estímulo más para ambos. Cuando Levi arremetió contra su vagina, lo hizo sin contemplaciones, pero estaba tan dilatada que el pene entró hasta el fondo, hasta que los testículos chocaron contra sus nalgas. Mikasa se dejó hacer, mientras sentía como le llegaba de lleno otro orgasmo.

Levi esperó pacientemente, pero tuvo que sacar el pene, justo a tiempo, para correrse en el agua. Cuando terminaron se relajaron en la tina, dándose pequeños besos en los labios, suspirando.

Vaciaron la tina y se lavaron con la ducha lo que les quedaba de jabón. Como en esa ocasión Mikasa hizo el show desnuda, su ropa estaba limpia, así que se secó y se vistió. Levi hizo lo mismo, pero reparó en el reloj de la mesa de luz.

—¡Vaya! Mira la hora que es. —El reloj marcaba las cinco y media de la tarde.

—No pensé que estuvimos tanto tiempo cogiendo. —Había pasado volando dicho tiempo.

—Erwin siempre me espera a las seis para merendar —dijo, mientras bajaba raudamente las escaleras.

—¿Entras a esa hora? —preguntó a la par que lo seguía.

—En realidad mi turno es a las siete, como el tuyo, pero…

—Podemos merendar juntos. —Trató de hacerle una carita de borrego a medio morir para convencerlo.

—Ok, si me lo pides así. —Fue a la cocina y con una sonrisa escondida preparó té para los dos—. Se me terminó la mermelada de frutos rojos, queda la de durazno.

—Está bien por mí —dijo, sentándose en la silla—. ¿Quieres que prepare la merienda yo?

—Déjame atenderte.

—¿Ves? Son esas cosas las que no me gustan.

—¿Vamos a discutir? —cuestionó Levi dando la vuelta con una mano en la cintura—. Lo hago porque quiero, no por obligación.

—No es el punto. El otro día me dijiste que yo podía hacerte el desayuno si me levantaba antes. Es un gesto.

—Ok, tú ganas. No quiero hacerte sentir mal. —Levi dejó todo de lado y se colocó junto a ella para explicarle cómo hacer té en hebras.

Se sentaron a merendar y Mikasa recordó mandarles un mensaje a los otros dos desesperados diciéndole que estaba bien y que volvía a casa después de trabajar. Su hermanastro estaría al tanto porque la vería en el restaurante. De golpe vio las llamadas perdidas de su psicóloga.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Armin me va a matar!

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tenía turno con la psicóloga y lo perdí. —Pataleó en la silla—. Armin va a tener que pagar igual.

Le mandó un mensaje pidiéndole perdón a Gabi por no avisar, comentándole que se le había pasado el turno. Tan bien que le iba con Levi que se había olvidado de todo, hasta de su terapia. Gabi le propuso tener una cita para el día siguiente a la misma hora y Mikasa aceptó. Igual Armin tendría que pagar ambas sesiones.

—Estaba pensando —dijo Levi luego del drama momentáneo de la chica—, no podemos entrar juntos a trabajar.

—Lo sé, además no puedo ir con tres cajas de zapatos —suspiró, más tiempo pasaba con Levi y más tiempo quería con él—. Iré a casa primero y luego al trabajo.

—No es por echarte, adoro tu compañía, pero ya son las seis, deberías salir ya —aconsejó Levi.

—¡Pero el taxi me lo pago yo! —exclamó firme.

—Sale mil sinas hasta tu casa, ¿los tienes? —preguntó con duda. Mikasa revisó en su cartera sacando todos los billetes de su billetera, apenas tenía unos ochocientos veinte sinas.

—¿Me prestas doscientos? —consultó con vergüenza. Vergüenza es robar.

—Te presto mil y me lo devuelves con un melón.

—Contigo no se puede discutir —se quejó—. Siempre salgo perdiendo. O ganando… depende de la perspectiva.

—Ahora lo llamo, pero primero dame un buen beso de despedida.

Con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano la tomó de la cara y le metió la lengua saboreando la merienda. Su aliento olía a té y eso era algo magnífico para Levi. La soltó después de varios segundos e hizo la llamada pertinente.

Mikasa llegó a casa y revoleó sus zapatos viejos cerca del cesto de basura para calzarse uno de los nuevos. Casi no tenía tiempo para nada, así que como estaba vestida para la cita, se presentó en el restaurante. Allí estaba Levi y ambos hicieron de cuenta que nada pasaba entre ellos, cuando pasaba… y mucho.

**(…)**

Mikasa tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Gabi. Había varias cuestiones respecto a Levi que le hacían ruido. Hasta se animó a contarle de su afición a los traseros y que muchas veces no alcanzaba una erección si no estaba involucrado el mismo en la ecuación. Gabi le habló de los fetiches y cuándo estos pasaban a ser una parafilia.

—Las dos veces tuvimos penetración —explicó Mikasa, por algún motivo no le daba vergüenza hablar de sexo con otra mujer—. Pero él me explicó que no siempre le pasa.

—Quizás necesita otra clase de estímulos, encontrar en su cuerpo qué le enciende.

—Los traseros —exclamó Mikasa.

—Igual puede haber placer sin penetración —aclaró Gabi—, si el hombre se las ingenia, puede dar placer sin penetrar.

—Él es muy bueno en eso —reconoció Mikasa.

—Una parafilia es cuando el hombre o la mujer solo encuentra placer en su fetiche y nada más. Es normal que las personas tengan fetiches, que les guste más una actividad sexual que otra. Pero cuando el sexo se centra solo en eso, ya podríamos estar hablando de parafilia.

—Bueno, él se excita con mi trasero, y hubo penetración. —Mikasa rememoró las conversaciones con él—. De hecho me contó que solo le pasa conmigo, que generalmente con otras mujeres no logra una erección.

—¿Y te preocupa eso? ¿Qué te hace sentir?

—No sé, es raro —Mikasa meditó al respecto—. Me gusta estar con él, eso no lo voy a negar. Me dio los mejores orgasmos de mi vida. Pero a veces me gustaría que fuera… qué sé yo… más convencional.

—Y eso lo puedes charlar con él.

—Lo acepto como es —rebatió Mikasa—. Nos conocimos así.

—Bueno, pero el sexo no es algo… ¿cómo decirlo? Algo que tiene que ser así y punto, pueden negociar también. Lo que te gusta a ti, lo que le gusta a él.

—Ese es otro tema también. —La muchacha buscó las palabras correctas para expresarse—. Tiene una personalidad muy fuerte, y a veces siento que se impone.

—Explícame eso —pidió Gabi curiosa.

—No sé… cuando salimos a comer, o cuando estoy en su casa… todo lo paga él. —Acarició a Tenma, que se había acercado a ella para ponerse sobre su falda—. Me hace regalos costosos, ¡me compró un somier! Y eso no es nada, en la última salida, me compró tres pares de zapatos.

—¿Eso te hizo sentir incómoda?

—Más bien… rara —reconoció—. Supongo que sí, me hace sentir incómoda.

—¿Y lo hablaste con él?

—Sí, pero me dijo algo así como que solo son regalos, que yo no estoy acostumbrada a que me traten bien —rememoró—. Ah, y me dijo que como el tiene un sueldo mejor, puede pagar esas cosas, que el día que yo tenga una situación económica mejor, seré yo la que invite.

—Eso me parece bien —comentó Gabi—, me refiero, a que él no tiene ninguna obligación de hacerte regalos o pagar todas las salidas. Puedes ser tú la que lo invite alguna vez.

—Sí, pero él tiene un estilo de vida caro. Yo tengo sueldo de pobre —se lamentó, haciendo una carita de tristeza.

—La pobreza, como tú dices, es un estado momentáneo. No sabes en qué situación económica estarás de aquí a diez años.

—Bajo un puente, si sigo así. —Se tiró de espalda sobre la cama, desahuciada.

—Ya hablamos de cambiar ese chip, Mikasa —la retó un poco—. No veas todo blanco o negro. Puedes conseguir un empleo mejor y, en efecto, como te dijo él, ser quien tenga el mejor sueldo.

—Pero no lo veo a futuro.

—Nunca puedes ver el futuro, por eso tienes que concentrar tu energía en el presente.

—Lo sé, pero me cuesta. Quiero todo ya.

—Que no te gane la ansiedad —aconsejó Gabi—. Me parece que puedes proponerle una salida económica. Si están en buenos términos calculo que aceptará, y le planteas que quieres pagar tu parte.

—No es la clase de hombre que va a un Mc Donald —refutó Mikasa.

—Pero si sientes que te aprecia o respeta, creo que va a buscar contentarte de alguna manera.

—Me invitó al cine la última vez, podría proponerle de pagar yo mi entrada —analizó la muchacha—. Para eso me alcanza.

—¿Ves? Ahí ya tienes una opción.

—El tema es que no me gusta mucho el cine. Me aturde. —No encontraba la salida a ese tema.

—Bueno, pero no te sientas minimizada por salir con un hombre que está en una mejor situación económica. Puedes negociar con él, tiene que escucharte y ser atento con tu sentir si le importas.

—Lo es, pero también es terco —refunfuñó, pero con una media sonrisa.

—Uy, nos pasamos de la hora, Mikasa —dijo Gabi mirando su reloj—, ¿dejamos la sesión aquí? En la próxima seguimos charlando del tema.

—Ok, muchas gracias por todo, que tengas una buena semana.

—Igualmente.

—Y perdón por dejarte plantada ayer.

—Entiendo, estabas en una cita después de mucho tiempo. Eso es algo para celebrar. —Le sonrió, agitó una mano y se despidió.

Cuando Mikasa cortó, miró la fecha en el almanaque del celular. Ya le tocaba subir otro video o perdería miembros si seguía así de dejada. No podía hacerlo esa tarde, porque Armin estaba en la casa, pero al menos fue a la verdulería y compró un melón y un calabacín que escondió en la mochila.

Chusma como siempre, Armin le preguntó para qué se había ido con la mochila y ella le salió con un cuento chino de que tenía que devolver algunos libros de medicina a la biblioteca, que por cierto tenían una cerca. No obstante, su amigo mucho no le creyó, porque apenas Mikasa largó la carrera fue lo primero que hizo, pero decidió no ser tan invasivo y la dejó en paz, contentándose con esa explicación rara.

**(…)**

Ese viernes a la mañana, como habitualmente hacían, los chicos se fueron juntos a desayunar a un bar que estaba a la vuelta de casa. Mikasa aprovechaba esos ratos de soledad para hacer su «trabajo sucio». Iría al gimnasio por la tarde o cuando terminara.

Buscó su colchoneta azul y, como con los tres videos anteriores, comenzó con el melón y luego con el calabacín. En esa ocasión el video se subió más rápido que antes y pudo notar que tenía miembros nuevos. Ahora sí podría comprarse lo que quisiera. Si seguía así de bien, en poco tiempo, hasta podría renunciar a su trabajo con sueldo mugroso.

Sin embargo esa felicidad momentánea se vio esfumada cuando, luego de darse una ducha rápida para quitarse los trozos de fruta y verdura, recibió un mensaje de Saurón. Acaso ¿Levi estaba todo el día conectado en esa página viendo mujeres? Decir que sintió algo similar a los celos era acertado.

«Veo que subiste un video nuevo», fue el mensaje de Levi.

«Y yo veo que te la pasas conectado a esta página», _touché_.

«El celular me avisa cuando subes un video» explicó Levi, pero yendo al punto que le fastidiaba. «No me gusta que sigas con esto».

«¿Por qué?», a Mikasa se le escapó una risilla.

«Porque te ven un montón de pajeros».

«¿Cómo tú?» contraatacó ella. «No te olvides que así nos conocimos».

«En efecto, a eso voy».

«Explícate porque no te entiendo», comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa la charla.

«Es eso, no me gusta que otros tipos estén ahí mirándote y pajeándose contigo».

«Es mi cuerpo y con él hago lo que quiero», escribió enfurecida. «No eres mi dueño para decidir por mí».

«Es verdad, nadie es dueño de nadie». No quería discutir con ella, así que fue franco. «Pensé que teníamos una relación, o que comenzábamos una».

«Yo también pienso lo mismo».

«¿Entonces puedes entender que me da celos que mi novia esté mostrándole su hermoso cuerpo a otros tipos?», preguntó y Mikasa sonrió de oreja a oreja. El mal humor del inicio se esfumó como por arte de magia

«Solo no seas tan posesivo».

«No lo soy, solo trato de ser sincero».

«No creo que sea un tema que debamos charlar por aquí», dijo Mikasa, más relajada y no tan a la defensiva como al inicio.

«Estoy de acuerdo».

«Además tú me dices eso y no dejas de ser un pajero que frecuenta esta página», rebatió Mikasa. «¿Puedes ponerte en mi lugar y entender que me da algo de celos saber que te masturbas viendo a otras pendejas?» dijo, y fue el turno de Levi de sonreír.

«Entonces te propongo algo», continuó, «Yo cancelo mi cuenta aquí y tú también».

«¿Hoy?».

«Sí, hoy», Levi arqueó las cejas. «¿Tanto dinero ganas? Puedo dártelo yo por shows en mi casa. Prefiero eso antes de que te la pases en esta página inmunda vendiendo tu cuerpo».

«Bueno, cancelaré mi cuenta» aceptó Mikasa. «¡Y confío en que tú también lo harás!».

«Ya mismo termino de hablar contigo y lo hago». Mientras escribía buscaba en su cuenta cómo darse de baja. «Por cierto, podríamos ir al cine y hablar mejor de este tema. Aunque me habías dicho que el cine mucho no te gustaba, ¿el teatro?».

«El cine está bien por mí, eso sí… yo me pago la entrada o no voy».

«¿Otra vez con ese tema?».

«Entiende que no me siento cómoda. No me gusta que me pagues todo, yo puedo pagarme una entrada de cine».

«Está bien, lo comprendo», suspiró, pensando que la chica era un caso, pero en parte entendiéndola de verdad. Si la situación fuera al revés quizás él también se sentiría incómodo.

«¿Cuándo te enfermarás de vuelta para ir al cine?» preguntó Mikasa sin dejar de sonreír.

«El martes. Total… Erwin ya sospecha, así que me da igual, y podremos pasar toda la noche juntos. Quiero que te quedes a dormir, me gusta el calor de tu cuerpo al lado mío», dijo Levi y Mikasa exhaló un suspiro de amor.

«Pero cuidaré de avisarle a mi hermano y a mi amigo, así no entran en crisis».

«Vale».

«Esta será la última vez que hablaremos por aquí», dijo Mikasa con algo de nostalgia. «Fue un gusto haberte conocido, Saurón».

«Lo mismo digo, Asaki».

«Adiós».

«Hasta la noche, princesa. Yo en un rato ya entro a trabajar».

Mikasa cerró la cuenta, con esa sensación extraña en el pecho. Sentía alegría y a la vez esperanzas de esa nueva relación. Todo marcharía bien si Levi era capaz de entenderla, y ella sentía que lo hacía.

Era momento de ir al gimnasio y entrenar un poco. Se vistió con un conjunto púrpura, guardó la fruta y la verdura destrozada dentro de su mochila y la tiró en el conteiner sabiendo que ya no tendría que hacer eso.

Aunque no nadara en dinero, tampoco tenía tantas carencias como para justificar ya su trabajo de Only Fans. Aparte su novio se lo había pedido expresamente, ¡su novio! Pensar en esa palabra, después de Rafael, la hacían sentir rara, pero a la vez dichosa.

**(…)**

Mikasa almorzó con Armin y luego se quedó a la tarde con su hermano jugando video juegos, pero en un momento el timbre sonó. Ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a soltar el mando y perder la pelea. Al final fue Eren a atender al cartero.

Cuando volvió lo hizo con un enorme ramo de tulipanes blancos. Había una tarjeta que leyó en voz alta, porque Mikasa lo miraba desde el sillón con cara de alelada mental. Era evidente que ese ramo le correspondía.

—¿Quién te mandó esto? ¿Jean?

—¡Y dale con Jean! —Se puso de pie y leyó la tarjeta. Solo decía «A veces sí puedo ser un poco cutre y predecible. Perdón por la discusión de hoy a la mañana». Mikasa esbozó una sonrisa de ensueño y su hermanastro estaba ahí comiéndose la cabeza.

—Ay, ya… Mikasa —la desafió—. Sabemos con Armin que tienes novio y que no nos quieres decir —se quejó volviendo a tomar el mando, mientras su hermanastra iba a buscar un florero para ponerlas en agua y colocarlas en su habitación. Cuando regresó y se sentó a un lado de él, fue sincera.

—Es una relación que recién comienza, pero algún día les voy a contar de él —dijo mirando fijamente la pantalla.

—¿No confías en nosotros?

—No es eso… es que…

—¿Es alguien del gimnasio?

—No.

—Entonces del trabajo, a muchos lugares no vas. —Eren dejó de prestar atención al televisor para mirarla fijo—. ¡No me digas que es Connie!

—¡Ay, no! —Empezó a reír al imaginarse siquiera saliendo con él—. ¡Déjame de fastidiarme y concéntrate en el juego! Algún día les voy a decir.

—Que sea pronto.

—Ah, por cierto, el martes no vuelvo a dormir, ¡así que no entres en crisis! —le reclamó.

—No me gusta saber que te vas con un tipo que no conozco. —La miró entre ojos, con cierto paternalismo.

—Despreocúpate que lo conoces —dijo ladina y vendiéndose un poco—. Y demasiado bien.

—¡Ahora me dejas peor! —exclamó Eren, un poco enojado, pero conocía a su hermanastra y su hermetismo; si no quería contarle, no lo haría por mucho que él insistiera, así que la dejó tranquila con ese tema y se concentró en el juego.

Cuando Mikasa dejó los videos juegos para ir a prepararse para el trabajo, le mandó un mensaje a Levi agradeciéndole por las flores. Otra persona no podía ser, pese a que la tarjeta no estaba firmada.

Esa noche cuando fue a trabajar quería comérselo a besos, incluso cuando Levi estaba de mal humor lo veía adorable. Quería más calidad de tiempo con él, pero el hombre trabajaba demasiado.

**(…)**

El fin de semana se le hizo largo a Mikasa, porque el lunes le tocó feriado y trabajó como una esclava; pero estaba de buen humor porque llegó el martes y estaría toda la tarde y toda la noche con Levi.

Como solía ser, él le mandó un taxi que la condujo hasta un Shopping. Allí Levi la recibió en la entrada y le propuso ir a un Mc Donald antes de entrar al cine. Mikasa se sorprendió por esa petición, pero como ya había cobrado su primer sueldo esa semana andaba con dinero.

Se sentaron a comer el menú del día y a disfrutar de una charla amena. Mikasa insistió con pagar su parte, que no era mucho, y Levi se lo permitió. Ya había aprendido a negociar con ella. Para él también era raro porque las mujeres con las que solía salir eran superficiales y siempre esperaban a que él pagara todo. Estaba mal acostumbrado.

Luego se encaminaron al cine y terminaron viendo una película extranjera aburridísima, era una comedia romántica súper lenta y sin humor, pero la escogieron porque era la única que podían ver, las demás estaban o ya empezadas o faltaba mucho para la siguiente función.

Cuando tomaron otro taxi para ir a la casa de Levi, este le tomó la mano en el coche. Estaba raro, eso notó Mikasa, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Era un hombre callado, así que el hecho de que guardara un sepulcral silencio no le incomodaba o le daba una mala señal.

Llegaron y Levi de inmediato abrió una botella de vino blanco dulce, se había acostumbrado por su princesa a tomarlo y ya casi había dejado de lado el vino tinto. Se sentaron en el sillón y se abrazaron. La televisión estaba encendida en un canal que pasaban series de humor, pero ninguno le prestaba atención.

—¿Tienes sueño? —dijo Levi al verla bostezar.

—El vino me da sueño. —Estiró los brazos—. Aparte soy de dormirme temprano, y ya es tarde.

—Vamos a la cama —propuso Levi sacándole de la mano la copa para ir a llevarla al fregadero y lavar todo.

—Estás raro —le dijo ella a su espalda—. No has hablado prácticamente desde que entramos al cine.

—Es que estuve pensando… —Se acercó a ella y le robó un beso con sabor dulzón.

—¿En qué?

—Vamos a la cama y charlamos, yo también estoy cansado. —Apagó la luz y la llevó de la mano escaleras arriba.

A Mikasa le encantaba dormir desnuda, pero con los chicos en casa no podía por pudor. Se desvistió completamente, mientras Levi hacía lo mismo, acomodando las prendas sobre un buró.

Ya en la cama, debajo de las sábanas de seda, Levi la abrazó y le acarició el cabello, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para charlar con ella de un tema que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza.

—¿Ya me vas a decir qué te pasa? —reclamó Mikasa, dejándole un beso en la barbilla.

—Estuve pensando en muchas cosas, que te involucran —dijo, tratando de introducir el tema—. Sé que quieres un trabajo mejor. Sé que te gusta estar conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Me encantaría dormir todas las noches así contigo —confesó Mikasa abrazándolo más fuerte y enredando sus piernas a las de él.

—Por eso pensé… en tu futuro —siguió Levi—. A mí me encanta tenerte en mi casa. Si es por mí lo dejaría todo para pasar más tiempo contigo.

—Yo también.

—Y entonces pensé en cómo ayudarte, porque el trabajo de comise es una mierda —continuó el hombre, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo desnudo; era gratificante—. No te puedo dar otro puesto de trabajo en el restaurante. No solo porque hablarían mal de mí… No quiero que se metan en nuestra relación. Porque tenemos una, ¿cierto?

—Cierto. —Mikasa le sonrió—. Suena raro decir que somos novios, pero es lo que somos, ¿verdad?

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió aliviado, no quería espantarla con sus ideas—. Tomando en cuenta mi condición de jefe y nuestra diferencia de edad, hablarán pestes.

—¿Pero el dueño me pondría de gerente así de la nada?

—Si yo le pido que me dé un turno libre, te recomendaría. Y así sí —contestó mirando el techo, con Mikasa sobre su pecho—. Pero pensé que lo mejor es que estudies administración de empresas, para que puedas abrir tu propio restaurante. Así yo sería tu gerente.

—¡Pero con el sueldo miserable que tengo no puedo pagarme la carrera! —Mikasa lo miró, al borde de la risa. Ese era un sueño imposible.

—Por eso pensé —ahí iba lo difícil—, te lo pago yo. Y no me vengas con que no quieres que te pague todo. Lo haría pensando en el futuro, en que después me lo devolverás, cuando estés en una mejor situación económica.

—No sé si aceptar, es demasiado que me pagues una carrera.

—Por favor —la apretó contra su cuerpo—, acepta. Podríamos tener nuestro propio restaurante, hacer nuestra vida. Tú tendrías mejor sueldo que yo, porque serías la dueña, y entonces serás la que pague todo. O bueno, mitad y mitad.

—¿Y si nuestra relación no funciona? ¿Me quedo sin carrera?

—No está en mis planes que no funcione, aparte me comprometo a pagarla pase lo que pase entre nosotros, Mikasa… —murmuró tomándole de la barbilla para hablarle—. Siento que eres una mujer que en verdad vale la pena. No está en mis planes echarlo a perder, o hacerte estudiar una carrera para que después tengas que abandonarla. De hecho pagaré toda la carrera desde el inicio, así te la aseguras.

—Lo pensaré —dijo confundida—, me toma de sorpresa. Dame tiempo.

—Y eso no es todo, hay otra cosa de la que te quería hablar.

—No me metas miedo —dijo risueña.

—A ti te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, y a mí me encanta estar contigo, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —reconoció Mikasa.

—¿No… no te gustaría venirte a vivir conmigo? —consultó, con terror a la respuesta.

Cuando terminó de decir eso Mikasa salió de la cama y se puso de pie de un salto, dándole la espalda. Eso había sido fuerte de escuchar. No esperaba que el hombre fuera tan rápido en la relación y se lo hizo saber.

—Creo que vas muy rápido.

—Ven, no te asustes, tampoco te pedí casamiento. —La tomó del brazo y la arrastró de nuevo a la cama—. Podemos probar, a ver qué tal nos va conviviendo. No vas a firmar nada conmigo, si algún día sientes que este no es tu lugar, o no te sientes cómoda, te vuelves a tu casa. No creo que tu hermano y tu amigo te cierren la puerta en la cara.

—Pero es un cambio muy grande, aparte yo tengo a Tenma. —Hablando de gatos, Samuel fue como invocado y se recostó a los pies de ambos.

—Tráelo contigo. Le va a hacer bien a Samuel un compañero.

—¿Y si se llevan mal? A veces los gatos machos pelean por el territorio.

—No busques excusas. Si se llevan mal, te vuelves. —Le dolía un poco que el gato fuera más importante que él o la relación que tenían, pero entendía de cierta forma que Mikasa estaba en shock por la propuesta, y no era para menos, la entendía.

—No sé, es un cambio demasiado grande.

—Lo sé, por eso no te pido que me contestes ahora —reconoció Levi, dándole chance a negarse—. Háblalo con tu hermano y tu amigo. Son las personas con las que convives.

—Y son personas importantes para mí —aclaró ella—. Estoy muy acostumbrada a vivir con ellos, pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntó ansioso.

—Creo que lo van a entender —explicó, y Levi sonrió al ver que estaba considerándolo seriamente.

Siguieron hablando, planeando todo, como sería el traslado. Levi le aclaró que aunque el loft era suyo, si ella se iba a vivir con él, sería de los dos, y ella podría decorarlo como quisiera. Estaba dispuesto a ceder en todo con tal de hacerla sentir cómoda, con tal de que sintiera que esa era su casa.

Mikasa casi no pudo dormir, pensando en cómo sería su nueva vida, estudiando una buena carrera y viviendo con su novio. Si lo pensaba bien, era un futuro prometedor, tendría su propio restaurante y su pareja la apoyaría en todo; lo que la echaba para atrás era que la relación recién comenzaba. ¿Y si no funcionaba? Bueno, eso lo diría el tiempo.

**(…)**

Cuando Mikasa llegó al otro día a casa, los chicos no estaban, pero esperó a la tarde, antes de su sesión de terapia, para hablar del tema con ellos. Les dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirles.

—Chicos, quiero hablar con ustedes —dijo Mikasa apenas atravesaron la puerta. Tanto Armin como Eren pusieron cara seria, hasta de preocupación, y se sentaron en la silla esperando alguna revelación monstruosa—. Tranquilos, cambien esa cara, no es nada grave.

—Es que lo dices así —reclamó Eren.

—Como ya saben, estoy saliendo con alguien.

—Hasta que lo admites —corearon los otros dos.

—Es una relación nueva, pero estoy muy feliz.

—Se te nota —reconoció Armin—, creía que la terapia te estaba ayudando, porque se te ve más feliz, pero ahora entiendo que hay otra razón.

—Y bueno —continuó ella—, mi novio me propuso irme a vivir con él.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó Eren, aunque no quería ejercer el rol de padre, a veces le nacía— ¿Hace cuánto que sales con él?

—Sé que es poco tiempo —suspiró entornando los ojos—, pero quiero intentarlo.

—Bueno, yo quiero saber el nombre —dijo Armin, entusiasmado.

—No me parece bueno que te vayas así, Mikasa. —Eren no podía poner en palabras su malestar—. Siempre vivimos los tres juntos. Nunca nos despegamos. Somos como… como un clan.

—Sé que es difícil la idea de que no vivamos los tres juntos —reconoció ella con tristeza.

—Te vamos a extrañar —se sumó Armin.

—Pero veo un futuro mejor, aparte ustedes necesitan también su espacio como pareja —agregó la muchacha, tratando de hacerles ver el lado positivo.

—¿Y cuándo te irías? —preguntó Eren de mal humor— Ni siquiera sé el nombre del tipo y te vas a ir con cualquiera.

—No es cualquiera, es Levi y es mi novio —lo dijo todo junto, sin respiro. Eren abrió grande los ojos.

—¿L-Levi… Levi, el cara de culo? —preguntó consternado— ¿El mismo Levi que me grita porque llego un minuto tarde?

—Ese mismo.

—¡Pero si es un viejo, Mikasa!

—¡Ay, no es tan viejo! Ni tampoco tan amargado como lo parece en el trabajo. —Ella lo iba a defender a rajatabla.

—Creo, Eren —se animó a decir Armin— que si Mikasa lo eligió como pareja, deberíamos respetar su decisión.

—¡Después de Rafael no me fio de su criterio para elegir novios! —rebatió Eren con cierto tino.

—¡Él es lo opuesto a Rafael! ¡Ni lo compares! —exclamó Mikasa enfurecida.

—Ya, no discutan. —Siempre le tocaba a él ser el intermediario—. Y bueno, ¿cuándo haces la mudanza?

—El mes que viene —contestó ella más sosegada, pero sin mirar a su hermano que estaba que lo llevaban los demonios—. Me anoté a la carrera de administración de empresas.

—¿Vas a dejar de trabajar ahora que sales con ese enano diabólico? —preguntó Eren, todavía de mal humor.

—No, y no lo llames así. Fuera del trabajo es otro tipo de persona —reclamó Mikasa. Eren se puso de pie y se marchó a su cuarto dando un portazo, allí quedó sola con el rubio.

—Entiéndelo —rogó Armin—, aunque no lo diga, te quiere mucho. Le cuesta la idea de que se separen, ustedes siempre vivieron juntos y pasaron juntos por muchas cosas.

—Lo sé, no estoy enojada con él —reconoció Mikasa—. Sé que se le va a pasar, como siempre.

—Y yo también te voy a extrañar —dijo Armin, con los ojos aguados.

—Y yo a ustedes… —No quería llorar, por dios—. No te das una idea cuánto, Armin. —Su amigo se puso de pie y la abrazó fuerte, mientras ella lloraba en silencio sobre su hombro.

—Y si las cosas no funcionan con Levi, siempre puedes volver, eso lo sabes.

—Lo sé, gracias —dijo suspirando para controlar el llanto.

—Te ayudaré a conseguir cajas para la mudanza.

Ella asintió. Necesitaría algunas, aunque no era de tener muchas pertenencias, sí tenía muchos libros y colecciones de mangas. Le tocaba su turno con la terapeuta y con ella pudo llorar y aclarar su cabeza.

Le daba miedo el cambio, era lógico, pero el que no arriesga no gana. Podía irle bien, como podía irle mal, eso no lo sabría hasta probar. Intentarlo no costaba nada, si se arrepentía siempre podía volver a su casa antigua, junto a Armin y su hermanastro, y hasta conseguirse un trabajo mejor.

Tendría la opción de cursar una buena carrera y tener un futuro mejor porque, como Levi le anunció, pagó dicha carrera de antemano, para asegurarle la cursada y que se quedara más tranquila al respecto.

Cuando llegó el día de la mudanza, Eren ya estaba resignado y la ayudó junto con Armin a cargar sus cajas en una camioneta alquilada por Levi. Este se dignó a aparecer, también para ayudar, pero Eren no le dirigió la palabra. Era como si ese hombre hubiera aparecido en su vida para robarle el único familiar que le quedaba. Ahora el que necesitaba terapia era ese muchacho. Igual Armin era buen terapeuta amateur, y supo calmar sus emociones.

Llevaron a Tenma en el auto, en una caja transportadora. Cuando tocó despedirse, Eren se animó a hablarle a su jefe, mientras Armin charlaba con Mikasa deseándole buena suerte con su nueva vida.

—Más te vale que la cuides. —Eren fue directo y frontal, hasta se animó a tutearlo, total… no estaban en el trabajo. Levi estaba al volante de su Alfa Romeo y se quedó a cuadros con esa recomendación.

—Pierde cuidado que mi intención es hacerlo. —Miró al frente poniendo el auto en marcha—. Aunque ella es fuerte y sabe cuidarse sola.

Una vez en el coche y a medida que se alejaba de su casa, Mikasa rompió en llanto. Pero no estaba triste, solo sabía que extrañaría mucho a los chicos, solo era eso. La idea de vivir con Levi le agradaba cada vez más. Él detuvo el coche y la abrazó, para que llorara todo lo que quisiera y poder consolarla.

—Lo siento, me quebré —admitió ella.

—Ya sabes que no estás firmando un contrato con el diablo —volvió a aclararle él—. El día que no quieras vivir más conmigo, me lo dices y te traigo de vuelta, sin dramas.

—Gracias. De verdad quiero intentarlo.

—Es bueno escuchar eso.

Levi puso el auto en marcha y siguió a la camioneta hasta su casa. Allí bajaron todo entre los dos; ya no contaban con la ayuda de Armin y Eren así que se tardaron un poco más. Cuando Mikasa liberó a Tenma del encierro, al principio el gato se mostró reacio a salir, pero de inmediato Samuel se acercó curioso y lo olfateó.

Por suerte no se pelearon, ese era un buen comienzo. Mikasa respiró aliviada al ver que Tenma se iba adaptando poco a poco al ambiente y a otro gato. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los vio jugando. Solo faltaba que ella se adaptara al cambio.

Como era una noche especial, Levi decidió cocinar. Hizo vitel toné, rememorando esa primera noche. Mikasa lo ayudó, aunque era mala en la cocina. Se lo hizo saber, y él le hizo saber que se había dado cuenta.

Ella decidió arriesgar y la verdad es que nunca se arrepintió de su decisión. Irse a vivir con Levi fue magnífico desde el primer día.


	5. EPÍLOGO

La convivencia no fue complicada, aunque tenían sus diferencias eran mínimas y sorteables.

Además ella era pésima cocinera y Levi un gran cocinero que no dudaba en dejarle comida hecha para que no pasara hambre. Él se encargaba hasta de las compras.

En resumidas cuentas, Levi resultó ser un gran compañero, hasta la ayudaba a estudiar cuando tenía que rendir un examen difícil. Sin pensarlo, cumplieron un año de relación y se querían cada vez más.

El amor muta, muestra otras facetas, y ellos iban amoldándose a esos cambios. Todo fluía y ni la diferencia de edad era un impedimento para pasar ratos agradables, fuera charlando entre ellos o discutiendo. Incluso iban juntos por la tarde al mismo gimnasio. Mikasa no lo quería reconocer, pero extrañaba un poco a Jean, así que de vez en cuando le mandaba un mensaje de Whatsapp para saber cómo estaba. Levi no se ponía celoso, incluso la alentaba a que tuviera amigos varones. A que tuviera amigos y fuera más sociable, como le recomendaba su terapeuta.

Mikasa tenía una historia de vida bastante dura y eso la había forjado, era verdad, pero su pasado no la condicionaba ya. Ella era la que forjaba su futuro, concentrándose en el presente. Aprovechando las oportunidades que le daba la vida.

Levi encontró la mujer de sus sueños. Aunque no se lo decía porque no se animaba, hasta la veía como a la madre de sus hijos. Pero ella todavía era demasiado joven y aún quedaba mucho por disfrutar de la relación.

**(…)**

A principios del verano siguiente, Armin y Eren invitaron a la pareja a almorzar un martes, que seguía siendo el feriado de Mikasa. Levi tuvo que pedirle el día a Erwin, pero este ya estaba al tanto de la relación que tenía con la empleada y aunque un poco pataleó, no lo había visto así de entusiasmado con alguien nunca. Erwin solo le pidió que en el trabajo fueran discretos, y así fue. En el ambiente laboral, Levi y Mikasa eran jefe y empleada respectivamente.

Era la primera vez que los invitaban a su casa, a una comida especial, así que ya imaginaban por dónde iban los tiros. Al menos en el auto Mikasa estaba electrizada pensando en la clase de noticia que les darían. Cuando llegaron, Armin había cocinado pollo con papas al horno, porque sabía que a su amiga le gustaba cómo le salía el pollo, y Eren había comprado una botella cara de vino tinto.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Eren y Armin se miraron y sonrieron, pero no hablaron de inmediato, primero comieron. No obstante Mikasa ya sospechaba algo, así que no pudo con su genio.

—Ya, ¿a qué se debe la invitación? —preguntó ella— Tenían algo importante que decirnos, ¿qué es? —Armin y Eren se volvieron a mirar con sonrisas cómplices, y fue Eren el que comunicó la noticia.

—Nos vamos a casar.

—¡Lo sabía! —Mikasa estiró los brazos al cielo, pletórica de felicidad aunque su cara no lo manifestara.

—Felicitaciones —dijo Levi, parco como siempre, pero con sinceridad.

—¡¿Y cuándo es la boda?! —preguntó Mikasa, todavía eufórica.

—Si es por nosotros, iríamos al registro civil mañana —contestó Armin—, pero nos dieron fecha para el veintiocho.

—No falta tanto, ya estamos a veinte —comentó Levi.

—Ay, no tengo vestido. —Mikasa se llevó una mano a la frente.

—No te preocupes por eso, amor. Sabes que te lo compro yo. —Levi le tomó la mano—. Luego me lo devuelves cuando cobras, y ya. —Se adelantó, antes de que pataleara. Levi no dejaba de darle regalos, eso nunca.

—Pensamos en que… —continuó Eren— podrían ser los testigos. Si están de acuerdo.

—Claro —dijeron los dos a coro con cierto brío.

—Me encantaría verlos casados. Son una pareja adorable —dijo Mikasa.

Comieron charlando sobre la inminente boda, confesando que ni siquiera tenían anillos y que nació de la nada, que caminando por el centro, pasaron por el registro civil y Eren, poco romántico, le preguntó a Armin si no se casaría con él. La respuesta fue evidentemente obvia, porque ahí estaban, comunicando esa noticia.

Después de que Armin riera y le dijera que sí, que estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con él, entraron y sacaron turno para la boda. Querían casarse en ese mismo momento, pero eso no era viable, no solo era por turno, necesitaban dos testigos.

—Bueno, como regalo de casamiento podemos conseguirles los anillos, ¿qué opinan? —dijo Levi, dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—No es un mal regalo, nos viene bien. —Armin no quería confesarlo, pero no tenían dinero para anillos de oro, así que pensaban casarse solo firmando el papel.

Cuando salieron de allí, Mikasa estaba súper ansiosa por la boda, quería comprar los anillos cuanto antes y el vestido. Levi tenía ropa para el casamiento. Entendió la impaciencia de su princesa y la llevó de compras.

Eligieron unos anillos sencillos de oro, pero tenían el sello con los nombres. Armin Arlert y Eren Jaeger. Luego tocó el turno de ir a probarse vestidos de fiesta. Aunque los chicos no harían una, ella quería lucir como nunca.

Levi le terminó comprando un vestido rojo que resaltaba sus curvas trabajadas, y para completar, unos zapatos de taco alto del mismo color y una cartera que hiciera juego, todo de la más excelsa calidad, como solían ser las compras de Levi.

En un momento, mientras ella se probaba ropa, él se escabulló a la joyería de nuevo. Había visto un anillo hermoso de diamante. Eso de la boda de los chicos activó algo en él, pero las dudas lo carcomían. Aunque ya iba un año de relación y se llevaban muy bien, no quería asustarla.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —reclamó Mikasa sin enfado al verlo de vuelta en la tienda de ropa.

—Fui a ver… unas vidrieras —mintió—. ¿Vamos a casa?

—Sí, pero me gustaría pasar antes por el banco nuestro y sentarnos un rato.

Le decían su banco a aquel en el que se habían sentado cuando todavía no sabían si eran novios o qué. Levi sintió que era ahora o nunca. La situación se le estaba presentando sola. Así que cuando llegaron y se acomodaron, él sacó la cajita de su bolsillo trasero.

—¿Otro regalo, amor? —protestó Mikasa— Ya gastaste mucho en la ropa, no voy a poder devolverte y lo sabes, bribón.

—Sí, lo sé —confesó Levi mirando la caja, era como si no pudiera mirarla a ella—. Pero este es un regalo especial.

—Siempre lo son.

—Pero este de verdad es único —dijo y lo abrió. Al final terminó diciendo todo de corrido porque de otra forma no se animaría—. Sé que quizás sea muy pronto, ni tampoco quiero opacar la boda de tu hermano, pero… a futuro… cuando podamos planear bien una boda… ¿te casarías…?

—¡Sí! ¡Acepto! —Mikasa no esperó a que terminara de balbucear palabras de más. Estaba todo dicho, lo comprendió cuando vio el hermoso anillo de diamantes.

—Quiero una gran boda, aunque sea íntima —dijo Levi mientras le ponía el anillo en el dedo—, así que calculo que podremos casarnos de aquí a un año. Planear una boda de ensueño para ti requiere de tiempo. Durante ese lapso, podrás replanteártelo y rechazar la oferta.

—¡Ya te dije que sí, tonto! —exclamó ella abrazándolo del cuello para estamparle un beso en la boca.

—Bueno, pero vale arrepentirse, a eso voy.

Para Mikasa ese había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. A la mañana se despertó con la noticia de que se había sacado un nueve en un trabajo práctico de la Universidad de una materia que era muy pesada y difícil. Su hermanastro y su mejor amigo habían anunciado su boda, y para completarlo, Levi le pedía casamiento. ¿Algo más? Le faltaba sacarse la lotería. Aunque de cierta forma sentía que con Levi ya lo había hecho.

**(…)**

La boda de Armin y Eren fue sencilla, pero emotiva. Mikasa, aunque no se consideraba sentimental, casi se pone a llorar cuando le tocó firmar el acta, en la parte de los testigos. Se pusieron los anillos y se dieron un beso hermoso.

Levi había puesto su casa a disposición para hacer un festejo, pero los chicos aclararon que no invitarían a nadie, solo serían ellos cuatro. Armin, tan perspicaz como siempre, se percató del hermoso anillo de diamante que Mikasa tenía en el dedo. Trató de refrenar sus ansias de preguntar, pero no pudo.

—¿Y ese anillo? Debe haber costado una fortuna —comentó el rubio. Eren lo miró por primera vez, no se había dado cuenta de que su hermanastra andaba con un anillo de diamantes en el dedo. Fue el turno de Levi y de Mikasa de mirarse con complicidad.

—Tienes la palabra —le dijo Levi a su futura _mujer_.

—Bueno, no queríamos opacar la boda de ustedes, por eso guardamos el secreto —explicó Mikasa—, pero Levi me propuso casamiento.

—¡¿Y cuándo se casan?! —exclamó Armin con una gran sonrisa.

—Vaya —fue lo único que dijo Eren, terminando de un sorbo la copa de vino, la necesitaba.

—Dentro de un año —fue Levi el que contestó la pregunta del rubio.

—Felicitaciones. —Armin levantó la copa para brindar.

—Felicitaciones —sumó Eren, aunque no se lo veía tan radiante por la noticia. Todavía le costaba aceptar a su cuñado; es que solo conocía su lado malo, el laboral.

No obstante, si su hermanastra lo había elegido, por algo era. Ya estaban grandes, podía confiar en el criterio de ella, además el lazo que tenían ellos dos era único e inquebrantable. Si algún día Mikasa se cansaba de la relación o quería divorciarse, él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Aparte, en el fondo, Eren reconocía que era un prejuicio de su parte. Lo poco que había conocido a Levi fuera del trabajo era como su hermanastra comentaba. No se parecía a ese demonio que era en el trabajo.

Comenzaba a verlo como a un buen tipo, serio, recio, pero bueno a fin de cuentas. En todo ese año de relación Mikasa no se quejó ni una vez, ni una vez la vio llorar por él, y eso sumaba puntos.

Los chicos se fueron, felizmente casados, cuando los otros dos ya tenían que prepararse para ir a trabajar. A Eren le habían dado el día libre por su boda. Cuando terminó la jornada laboral y llegaron a casa, Mikasa le propuso jugar, aun sabiendo que al otro día Levi tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a cubrir su turno del mediodía.

En el refrigerador de su casa siempre había melones, nunca faltaban, y como solía ser usual entre ellos, no estaban destinados a ser comidos. Aunque Levi estaba cansado y en verdad quería irse a dormir temprano, decidió darle con el gusto a su princesa.

Era verdad eso de que hacía mucho tiempo no le hacía un show. Así que Mikasa fue en busca de su colchoneta, se desvistió y comenzó a hacer lo suyo. Mientras Levi la miraba, sonreía internamente.

Pensar que la había conocido de esa exótica manera, pensar que era la única mujer, en su treintena que había sabido activar el deseo en él. Ya no se consideraba un bicho raro, ahora era un simple hombre amando a una muchacha hermosa con la que pronto se casaría para pasar toda su vida a su lado.

* * *

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 de diciembre de 2020
> 
> Merlo, Buenos Aires, Argentina


End file.
